You Will Always Belong To Me
by AidoRockz
Summary: Ashlen has a deep dark secret, one she's been holding onto since she'd been 3. But at the age of 17, will she still be able to hide the commitment that she had no control over? Will she still be able to hide from him? little of each genre Rido/OC RnR PLZ
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

Three year old Ashlen Baker sat on her mother's lap as she stared at the man sitting in the chair opposite of them. The man was a little creepy to her and it wasn't his mixed colored eyes that creeped her out. Ashlen was just a really shy girl and the man being a vampire didn't change things.

"I must say, I've very surprised that you contacted me. Most people these days wouldn't even think of it. " The vampire man grinned as he crossed one leg over the other, as well as crossing his arms.

"Oh, really? Why is that?" Mr. Baker asked, curiosity in his tone

"Oh, no reason... that I know of." The vampire said as he shrugged his shoulders and eyed the small girl.

"Oh... well anyways, thank you for coming by, Rido Kuran. I'm sure you must have been busy." Mrs. Baker said as she lightly gripping her small daughter. Rido only smirked.

"No, only eating." He said with a slight grin as he licked his lips slightly.

Ashlen frowned a little and pushed herself a little more into her mother. She felt uncomfortable with the way the vampire man was looking her over. It made a small shy blush take over her cheeks.

"Anyways, I want to ask you one thing; are you serious about this?" Rido asked, finally looking away from Ashlen to look at her parents. Ashlen saw her father nod

"Yes. We want our family to get very powerful but there are no other wizards around here. So we looked for the next most powerful person we could find." Mr. Baker explained to the vampire. A pleased grin came onto Rido Kuran's face as a soft chuckle was heard from his throat.

"When Ashlen turns 23, you are free to turn her and take her with you. Until then, we want to keep her with us but you are welcome to visit at anytime. We think it might be a good idea if she got use to you." Mrs. Baker said as she gave her daughter a tight hug.

Ashlen looked up at her mother, then looked over at her father before looking at the vampire man. She was smart for her age but she was still confused about what her parents were talking to the vampire man about. The only thing she understood was that she was going to be seeing a lot of this vampire over the years.

"I can agree to that." Rido said, uncrossing his legs as he closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened they once again gazed at Ashlen's small form.

"I can tell that your daughter will turn into a beautiful young woman." Rido commented, smiling at the three year old. 'beautiful and_ tasty_.' he added in his mind, grinning to himself at his thoughts.

Ashlen, being smart for her age, more then understood what the purblood vampire was saying and a small blush took over her face as well as a smile.

"Thank you, so can we." Mr. Baker said proudly as he had a smile to match. He looked over at his young daughter before turning back at the vampire, who was standing up.

"Well, I'm going to leave now. I'm getting hungry and want to eat." Rido said with a grin on his face as he turned around and headed for the door.

Ashlen quickly wiggled out of her mother's grip as she hurried to Rido. For some odd reason she didn't want the vampire to leave. She quickly ran up to Rido and grabbed his hand, making him look back at her.

"Ri...do." Ashlen said slowly in a shyish toned voice.

Rido couldn't hold in a grin as he knelt down to the little girl's level.

"Don't worry, Ashlen, I'll come back in a few days." The vampire said, grinning as he inhaled the girl's scent. 'Mmmm, she's going to be delicious when she's older.' he thought before standing up and leaving the house.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Seventeen year old Ashlen Baker smiled to herself, excited for Rido's visit. The vampire had contacted her and told her he was coming over to see her. Over the years she had gotten used to the purblood man and has even formed a small crush on him. He'd come to visit her at least three times a week for fourteen years now so Ashlen was more then used to him.

Ashlen had heard a rumor that Rido Kuran, the purblood king, was a evil killing monster but she couldn't believe that. Rido was always nice and kind towards her. Although there were some times where he would tease Ashlen, nibbling and licking her neck to pretend to bite her.

Although Ashlen didn't mind. She know knew that her parents promise her to Rido when she was older. Although she didn't mind too much; besides she sort of liked Rido after knowing him for fourteen years.

"Rido? We weren't expecting you today." Ashlen heard her mother downstairs say.

Ashlen frowned slightly. 'He told me but not them that he was coming?' Ashlen thought to herself as she continued to listen.

"I've come to take Ashlen with me." Ashlen heard Rido's voice respond from downstairs

"What? You're too early. Ashlen is only seventeen. We agreed you could take her when she's 23." Ashlen heard her father say. Ashlen could imagine her parents standing side by side while talking to Rido.

"Yes I remember, but I'm not planing on turning her. It was _your_ idea that she get use to me." Ashlen heard Rido say and she could just imagine the smirk I've seen a hundred times before on his face.

"No, you can't have her now. We made a promise; we get to keep our daughter until her was 23." Ashlen heard her mother say in anger and Ashlen frowned.

'Why does Rido want me to live with him so soon? I'm still considered a kid.' she though to herself before Rido's angry voice broke through her thoughts

"You are going to regret that.... on second thought I guess you wont." Ashlen heard Rido's voice and it sounded cool.

A few seconds later there were horror/pained screams from both Mr and Mrs. Baker. Ashlen started to shake and cry at the same time as she realized what happened since she was very smart after all; Rido had had just killed her parents.

Ashlen's heart hurt when she heard the vampire walking up the stairs. For the first time in fourteen years Ashlen was scared of Rido and she finally believed the rumors she heard about him.

Without looking at the door that was slowly opening, Ashlen ran to her window to the ground below. Without looking back, Ashlen ran for it, tears rolling down her face. The only think that was on her mind was to get away and hide, get from the monster.


	2. Chapter 1: Caught after Curfew

**Chapter 1: **

**Hay, want to give these chapters title but I can't think of names. So, I'll make a small contest. You read the story and then leave a review, telling me what you think the chapter should be called. If I liked that Idea I'll edit the chapter and pull in that chapter title.**

**

* * *

**

Ashlen Baker stood beside a tree as the fan girls in front of her screamed like a flock of angry seagulls. The screaming would have hurt her ears if she wasn't wearing earplugs, like she didn't the first time she watched the Night Class.

The young witch girl had been at Cross Academy a little over a week now. It was the first place she thought of to hide from Rido. Plus, because of her good grades at her other school and her brilliant mind, the Headmaster of the school, Kaien Cross, let her in.

Ashlen cringed as the screaming got louder, breaking through her earplugs as the Moon Dorm gates finally. Ashlen rolled her hazy eyes as she then heard call out the names and nicknames of the all Night Class students.

Since Ashlen had been around Rido Kuran, a purblood vampire, for fourteen years, she'd been able to tell who was a vampire and who was a normal human. Well it was that and her witch senses told her which was which.

'What idiots. They wouldn't scream like this if they knew that their crushes were blood sucking monsters.' Ashlen thought to herself, picturing Rido Kuran in her mind as she did.

She knew that not all vampires killed the way Rido did her parents but even since then, she's had a hard time trusting other vampires. It was why she stood behind the fan girls near the trees. It was so she could hide if she had too.

Although, there was one vampire that Ashlen was kind of attracted to. It was the flirting blond with blue eyes that Ashlen would seem to stare at from time to time. She thought he was really cute although Ashlen was still a shy girl so she wouldn't think about showing herself to him since she didn't want him to see her and then flirt with her in front of everyone.

"Good Morning, girls. How are you today?" Aido, A.K.A Idol, shouted and waved to the girls around him

'Morning? Well, for him maybe.' Ashlen thought before getting a little deeper in the trees' shadows.

"WE'RE FINE." About ever girl said so loudly that Ashlen winced since it hurt her ears a bit and she saw some of the vampires do the same thing.

Ashlen rolled her eyes again as she shook her head in disapproval; her long, wavy, light brown hair swishing back and forth as she moved.

'I repeat; what idiots.' Ashlen thought with a soft sigh before she turned around to walk away, wanting some peace and quiet for a while.

Ashlen walked back to the Sun Dorms and then to the room she had to herself. She had paid extra for her own room. That way, Ashlen could be alone when she wanted to be without anyone bugging her about anything.

The witch girl flopped down on her bed, laying on her side as he legs hung off the edge. Ashlen reached out a hand to the front of the bed and grabbed a pillow, bringing back to herself before hugging it tight.

Her heart was still hurting from the event twelve days ago. It hurt worse knowing that her parents could still be alive if only she went downstairs when Rido came that day. She wouldn't have mind going to live with him a little early. After all, she'd be eighteen in seven mouths; a legal adult and able to make her own choices.

Ashlen sniffled when her nose started to plug up because of her crying. She was still heart broke to that Rido betrayed her. With the way he treated her over the years, Ashlen never thought that the rumors about said purblood were true; until he killed her parents.

Now Ashlen began to wonder; what did Rido Kuran really want with her? Her parents promised her to him as a wife. She was said to be turned into a vampire at the age of 23 and marry Rido. Although, what was Rido's real plan for her? Ashlen guessed she'd never find out…. as long as Rido never found her.

After about an hour of crying, Ashlen sat up and rubbed her eyes dry of the tears that wet her face. She looked out her window to see darkness

'perfect.' She thought, getting out of bed and walking to the window. She opened the window and carefully, since she was on the third floor, climbed out on the ledge before jumping on a branch of the tree that was beside her window.

Ashlen climbed down the tree and let out a soft sigh as her feet hit the ground.

"Now all I have to do is get over the Sun Dorm gate's wall and then sneak around without Yuki or Zero seeing me." Ashlen whispered to herself as she started to move in the darkness.

Soon, Ashlen made it too the forest, a thick heavily treed part, somewhere she was sure she could be alone. She was only back to get there with the help of her powers.

It was a very pretty spot too. There was a small pond which glittered in the moon light, the trees all around cast gorgeous shadows over the grass and water. There was also a few huge boulders. Ashlen could just see herself coming her often.

Ashlen let out a contented sigh as she sat on the soft grass, her back against a huge rock to relax

"Hay, what are you doing out here?" A familiar voice snapped, scaring Ashlen out of her thoughts and jumping up to turn around to see who was there…………………………..

**

* * *

**

Haha, I left it here ;p. If you want to know who it is, you have to wait for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: American Name

**Chapter 2: **

**Hay, I'm going to do P.O.V's even thought this is a third person story. If it doesn't work out, I'll edited it later.**

**

* * *

**

A boyish giggle was heard and Hanabusa Aido stepped out of her shadows and closer to the girl.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't resist." Aido said with a pleased grin on his face.

Ashlen didn't respond to him. She instead put a hand on her chest and breathed deeply to try to calm herself down. Aido frowned slightly, taking a step closer.

"Are you alright? I didn't scare you too bad… did I?" He asked and Ashlen shook her head a little, her hand off her chest now.

"No, I just didn't expect anyone else to be in this spot. It's really hard to get too if you don't know the right way." Ashlen said in a quiet, shy tone.

"Yeah, I know. It took me about a week to find a way here." Aido agreed with Ashlen and smiled at her.

Ashlen didn't respond to the vampire. She only looked at him before looking away to look at the pond water. She was a little nervous being alone with a vampire. Plus, it being the one she was attracted to didn't help matters at all.

**Aido's P.O.V**

Aido frowned when the girl looked away from him to stare at the pond water. A smile reappeared soon later.

'She must be shy.' he thought to himself and to a few steps closer to her. 'I mean why else would she pretend to ignore me?' He then thought, looking at the girl some more. Suddenly, the vampire realized something.

"Hay, you're that new Day Class girl, aren't you?" He asked with a bright, charming smile.

The girl looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, I came here twelve days ago. My name is Ashlen Baker." The girl said in a shy tone once again.

Aido frowned slightly in confusion? 'Ashlen Baker? doesn't sound very Japanese.' he thought as he studied the girl.

"I, myself, was born in Japan, even though my parents come from America. Yet, my parents still gave me an American name." The girl, Ashlen, explained as if she had read his mind.

**Normal P.O.V **

Ashlen frowned slightly when she told Aido her name. She couldn't read the boy's mind; it was just obvious to her on what he was thinking.

Ashlen then stood up, brushing grass and dust off her pants, which she changed into before she came outside.

"Hay, you leaving already?" Aido asked, his tone a little pouty,

Aido was hopping he could get some blood that night. The prefects wouldn't be able to stop him since the area he was in was extremely hard to get to. Until now, he though he was the only one that knew how to get there.

"Yes, I'm getting tired." Ashlen answered before walking to the nearest tree. She then started to climb before jumping tree to tree, through the gaps in the branches.

Soon Ashlen was out of the 'secret' area and she jumped to the ground before running the rest of the way to her dorm room. Once she was back, she crawled under the blanket, hiding under it before falling asleep.

**Aido's P.O.V**

Aido watched Ashlen jump from tree to tree with wide eyes.

'Whoa, that was.... weird.' he thought to himself as he continued to stare at the trees were Ashlen had been.

"Hmm, hmm. Looks like things around here are going to get fun." Aido said, talking to himself. The blond vampire then turned around and left the way he came.


	4. Cp3:Stubborn Memories and New Challanges

**Chapter 3****:**** Stubborn Memories and New Challanges**

**XxRandOm-Qu33NxX**

**I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I'm trying to make them longer  
**

**

* * *

**

Little Ashlen Baker sat on Rido Kuran's lap as she watched TV. Ashlen was still only three years old but it had been a mouth since her parents made that promise to the vampire, Rido.

Rido had come over to visit Ashlen but ended up babysitting her instead.

"Rido?" She asked suddenly, her head tilted up to see the vampire in the face.

"Hmm?" he asked back and looked down at Ashlen to tell her to continue.

"Are you mad my mommy and daddy tricked you into babysitting." She asked, her voice a little saddened.

Even though it was only a mouth since Ashlen first met Rido, she was already use to him. She even thought of him almost like a uncle.

The vampire smirked slightly as he closed his mixed color eyes. Rido then let out a soft chuckle.

"Well it was unexpected but, no, I'm not mad." He said, opening his eyes as he grinned down at the small girl.

Ashlen's sad look turns into a smile as she suddenly stands up on Rido's lap and gives him a hug.

This caught Rido off guard big time; he wasn't expecting to be hugged like that. The last time Rido was hugged the way Ashlen hugged him was when he was a little boy and he was hugged by his mother.

Before he could think things over, he felt himself gently hug the girl back, smiling slightly.

Ashlen let go of the vampire's neck and shoulders before siting back on the vampire's lap and watching more TV.

**~End Flashback~**

Ashlen sighed as she finished her flash back and stared at her homework sheet.

Ashlen shook her head slightly, trying to get the memory our of her head. Although it was harder then she thought. It was, after all, one of her first true memories of her being with Rido.

"God damit!!! Why can't I just forget." Ashlen shouted suddenly, slamming her first onto the desk angerly. She wanted the pain to stop and that wouldn't happen until the memories would disappear.

A sudden knock on the door startled Ashlen.

"Coming." Ashlen called out, going to answer the door. Behind it stood Yuki.

"Hay, Ashlen, the headmaster wants to talk to you." She said, offering Ashlen a small, friendly smile. Ashlen couldn't help but smile back as she nodded.

"Alright, Yuki." Ashlen said back friendly before walking back the girl. Yuki was so friendly and kind that it was kind hard to be shy of her.

As Ashlen walked to the school, she noticed girls starting to leave back to their dorms after watching the Night Class. Ashlen didn't watch them this day for two reasons. 1) She had too much homework and 2) even if she didn't have homework, Ashlen still wouldn't go. It had to do with Aido knowing her and Ashlen knew if he saw her, he'd back a scene.

Ashlen reached the Headmaster's office and she knocked on the door,

"Come in." The headmaster's voice called out from the other side of the wall.

Ashlen opened the door and then walked into the room. The Headmaster looked up from his paper work and smiled at the girl.

"Ah, Ashlen, good to see you. Please, take a seat." The man said, motioning with his hand to one of the seats in front of his desk.

"So, what you want me for?" Ashlen asks once she was sitting down in one of the chairs.

The girl hoped it wasn't about her being a witch. No one, and I mean_ **no one**_ knew that Ashlen was a witch. She thought that if people found out, it'd be much more easy for Rido to find her.

"I've been being going over all your work and I must say I'm very impressed. You are my top of the class student in the Day Class. In fact your work is sooo good it seems to be too easy for you." The man said with a smile and Ashlen felt herself relax; he was only talking about her school work.

"Yes, it is kind of easy for me. I wish I could have more of a challenge." Ashlen agreed and the Headmaster's smile grew.

"Then you'll like the next thing that I tell you." He said with a grin and Ashlen tilted her head in curiosity.

"What would that be?" She asked and the man's proud grin grew wider.

"From this time on, I'm going to assign you the work the Night Class does. You'll stay in the Day Class, you'll just do the work I give you." The Headmaster said happily.

"Really? Awesome! I could use a challenge." Ashlen said happily. As long as she had something to keep her mind on, she wouldn't be able to think of Rido.

"Yes, and in case your work gets a little too hard, I've asked for someone to help you out." He said with a grin and Ashlen was confused.

"Huh? What?" Ashlen asked.

The headmaster only grinning and chuckled before turning to the door.

"You can come in now." He called in a sing on tone and the door slowly opened.


	5. Chapter 4: Tutor

**Chapter 4: **

**The chapter title contest is still going.  
**

**

* * *

**

The door slowly opened and nun other then Hanabusa Aido walked in.

"Huh? Him?" Ashlen asked in shocked surprise. 'What does the idiot of the Night Class know?' She then though to herself as Aido looked at her with surprise

"Hay, _you're_ the Day Class genius?" The vampire asked in surprise.

Aido wouldn't have thought it would be Ashlen that was the one at the top of the Day Class. Then again, after he remembered what happened the night before, with her being able to get to a extremely hard to get space in the forest, he wasn't all too surprised.

Ashlen could only nod her head at Aido in response and Aido suddenly had a grin on his face.

"So that means we will be speeding more time together." He said back in a flirty, charming way.

"Aido, what do you mean by speeding _more _time together? Have you met Ashlen before?" The Headmaster asked, raising a curios eyebrow at the boy.

Ashlen sweat-dropped as she silently prayed that Aido would keep his mouth shut and not rat her out. Although, it seemed that god wasn't on her side then.

"I met her in the forest last night." Aido responded with a smile on his face. To Ashlen it looked like he was happy that he just go her into trouble.

The Headmaster's eyes landed onto Ashlen's and the man frowned.

"Ashlen, why were you out after curfew?" The Headmaster asked in a serious toned voice. Ashlen let out a small sigh before she answered

"I had a nightmare so I needed fresh air. Fresh air always helps calm me down after words." Ashlen only half lied.

The fresh air thing was true, it did help her feel better after having nightmares. The thing she lied about was having a nightmare.

The Headmaster then smiled gently in understanding.

"OK then, but next time, Ashlen, just open a window. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said as he then looked at Aido.

'Opening a window doesn't help.' Ashlen only thought to herself and watched the Headmaster frown at Aido

"As for you, why were you out of class?" He asked and it was Ashlen's turn to smile.

'HA, he just got himself in trouble.' Ashlen thought as she watched the vampire scratch the back of his head.

"I… um, … got bored." He admitted, sounding a mix of embarrassed and guilty.

'Probably because he was just caught. Well, he wouldn't have been if he didn't tell on me." Ashlen thought with a grin.

The Headmaster shook his head and sighed in disapproval, clearly upset with the Night Class boy.

"Classes aren't meant to be fun, Aido, they are meant for you to learn new things." The Headmaster started to lecture and Ashlen put a hand over her mouth so that her giggle was muffled.

**Aido's P.O.V**

The vampire boy heard a muffled giggle from the human girl as the Headmaster lectured him and he pouted. He hadn't been thinking that he'd get himself in trouble when he said he met Ashlen in the forest the other night.

"Yes, I know Headmaster Cross, I'm sorry." He said in a pout. He felt like an idiot for giving himself away and upsetting the Headmaster. The worst was that he probably also upset Kaname Kuran-Sama, the purblood at Cross Academy.

"You know, I can't understand you at times. You are my brightest student in the Night Class, maybe the whole school. It is why I asked _you _to help Ashlen when she needs it." The Headmaster continued to lecture and Aido sighed.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen's eyes widened a bit when the Headmaster called Aido the brightest kid in the school. From the way Yuki had complained about him to her, Ashlen would have never guessed that.

"I don't need, or want, any help, Headmaster. I want a challenge that may cause my brain to hurt." Ashlen said suddenly, making the Headmaster and Night Class student to look at her. 'That way, it will keep my mind off….. damn it, don't think about it.' Ashlen then scolded herself.

"Well, I'm still assigning Aido here to help. These assignments are harder then you may think." The Headmaster said and Ashlen grinned suddenly.

"If _he_ can do it then that means it can't be that hard." Ashlen insulted and Aido's eyes widened.

"Hay!" He snapped, pouting and glaring at the girl at the same time.

**Aido's P.O.V**

'Did she just call me stupid? I think she did.' Aido thought as he gave her a pout glare.

Ashlen only giggled at him and he finally got she was joke insulting him so he smiled.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen heard the Headmaster chuckle so she turned to see that he looked slightly amused.

"Well anyways, I'll be giving your teacher Night Class assignments to do starting tomorrow. Whatever you don't get done in class, finish as homework in the school's library. That is where Aido will meet you and help you if you need it." The Headmaster said, smiling once again, as if he hadn't just been told the two of them broke the rules.

Ashlen let out a sigh of defeat before nodding her head.

"Hay, what happens if I go and she's not there?" Aido asked suddenly and the two humans looked at him

"Just wait about ten minutes before leaving. There will be a chance that Ashlen will end up with no homework." The Headmaster said with a smile.

"Alright." Aido agreed with a nod.

Ashlen suddenly let out a yawn and stretched. It was a yawn of boredom but the Headmaster mistook it for being tired.

"Ah, sorry for keeping you up late, Ashlen, you can go now." Headmaster Cross said, smiling as he motioned to the door.

Ashlen smiled at the man before getting out of her seat and heading for the door. She wasn't tired; staying up really late for fourteen years to visit a vampire will do that to someone. Yet, over the twelve days, she did get a little more used to going to bed more early, but for the time being, Ashlen would take sleeping pills to help her sleep.

Ashlen left the office and then left the school, heading back to her room. She was smiling slightly at the thought of starting harder, more challenging work starting tomorrow.

Although, the thought of Aido helping her came to her mind and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She pictured Aido's bright blue eyes, a lightly color then Rido's one eye was, and his messyish blond hair. With it she pictured that smile he gave his fan girls when he walked to class.

Ashlen stopped walking for a minute to shake her head violently, trying to rid the image from her mind as she blushed.

'There is no way that I like that vampire that way. Get a hold of yourself, Ashlen.' She thought to herself as her blush died down. She then continued to her room so she could sleep and got on with tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5: Scard flash back

**Chapter 5: **

**The chapter title contest is still going. **

**This is just a flashback chapter  
**

* * *

"Rido-Sama." A five year old Ashlen Baker greeted the purblood vampire with a hug when he walked into the living room. Her parents peeked into the room, smiled and then left the two of them alone

"Good evening, Ashlen." He said back with a smile, placing him hand on the top of the girl's head as she hugged him. "You know, it's pretty late for someone like you to be up this late." He then said and Ashlen released him from her hug.

"But if I go to bed, then I wouldn't be able to see you when you come over." The little girl pouted, crossing her arms.

Rido Kuran chuckled before he bent down and picked up the small girl.

"Then I'd just have to come at an early time, wont I?" Rido asked with a grin, looking into Ashlen's face with his one red eye and one dark blue eye.

Although, instead of looking into his eyes, Ashlen was looking in his mouth. She had caught a flash of something while, long and sharp looking.

Rido caught the small girl staring at him and he closed his eyes for a minute before he chuckled. When he opened them again, he opened his mouth wide so Ashlen could get a better view of his fangs.

Ashlen blinked when she saw the sharp pointed teeth. In the two years of knowing Rido, this was Ashlen's first time seeing his vampire fangs.

The little girl's curiosity got the better of her and she raised a hand, putting it in Rido's mouth. She touched the front of his tooth and Rido let out a groan of surprise

She was starting to tempt him so badly. Rido was starting to wonder if he'd be able to wait eighteen years until he got to bite her, to drink her delicious smelling blood.

Ashlen suddenly got more curios, wondering what the point of a fang would feel like. Her finger slide to the bottom of the fang and she started to push up but Rido quickly grabbed her wrist with his free hand, the one that wasn't holding her.

"Now, now Ashlen. You wouldn't want to be turned at this age. You're so post to be my wife after all." Rido said with a grin, closing his mouth and gripping the girl's wrists. 'even though I really want to taste her blood.' Rido then thought to himself.

"What do you mean, turn at this age?" The little Ashlen asked in a confused tone. Rido smiled at her response.

"Well, if I bite you, or you pick your finger on my fang, you will become a vampire." Rido answered and Ashlen frowned slightly.

"But didn't mommy and daddy talk to you about changing me?" She asked, looking Rido in his eyes now.

"Yes, but when you are 23. You are only five so I still have to wait eighteen years until I can skin my teeth into you." He said with a grin as he teasingly nuzzled his face into the young girl's neck, who giggled in response.

"Rido, do you want my blood." She asked suddenly, looking at the vampire before at the wrist.

Rido Kuran wasn't expecting that question, especially from a five year old girl that was meant to be his future wife. Though, the purblood still smiled at the girl, his eye catching the vein in her neck.

"All vampires want blood, including me. Yes, I want your blood but if I bite you, you'll turn into a vampire and then your parents will be anger at me." He said as he sat in chair so Ashlen would sit in his lap.

"What if you cut me?" Ashlen asked and blushed a bit. She was really curios to what a vampire sucking blood felt like and she didn't want to wait eighteen years to find out.

Rido tilted his head a bit and frowned. He was confused to why this girl was asking this. As far he knew, everyone else that knew he was a vampire was terrified shit of him biting them. Now he sat in a chair, a human… a witch girl in his lap wanting her blood sucked.

"Ashlen, do you even know what you are offering?" Rido asked, still confused but the girl only smiled with a nod.

"Yes. After all, I sort of belong to you, don't I? And I figured you don't want to wait eighteen years." Ashlen said as she pushed herself more against the vampire's chest.

Rido smiled softly at the small girl before taking her wrist in his hand and his other hand gripped her's.

"Squeeze my hand, this is going to hurt and I don't want your parents to know about this." He said with a smirk that Ashlen had seen plenty of times before.

Ashlen nodded her head, looking at Rido's face as she did, before she looked back down at her wrist and Rido's hand. His thumb finger nail had grown into a long, sharp pointed claw and started to push into Ashlen's small wrist.

Ashlen's squeezed Rido's hand as hard as she could as a small, quiet, cry came from her lips. It really did hurt…. Ashlen hadn't even thought about the pain she would feel. Even when Rido warned her, she didn't think it be this bad.

The little girl could then feel her wrist start to get wet as her blood start to bubble out of her wound. Rido's blue eye turned to match the other as he brought Ashlen's wrist to his mouth and started to lick the blood.

Rido's eyes suddenly widened when the girl's blood hit his tongue. This was his first time tasting the blood of a witch or even a wizard. He clamped his lips over the girl's wrist and began to suck harder, being careful with his fangs.

'Mmm, she's sweeter then other humans. Hmmm..... Maybe I should eat her parents then I can just make Ashlen live with me..... or I can eat her as well.' Rido thought as his tongue continue flick across the wound on the little girl's wrist.

Ashlen suddenly let out a groan as she started to get really sleepy. Her arm that Rido was drinking from felt numb but the five year old never told the purblood to stop. There was something relaxing with the feeling of the vampire sucking, despite the small gross feeling of the tongue.

Ashlen suddenly fell unconscious against Rido's chest and the vampire finally pulled away from her wrist, licking the blood from his lips.

The vampire frown slightly when he looked down at the sleeping girl. For some strange reason, Rido felt s surge of guilt through him and it annoyed him.

'What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like I haven't eaten children before.' The vampire thought as he stared down at the little sleeping girl.

He smirked slightly in amusement when the girl in his lap shuffled a bit more against his chest. Rido let out a deep, yet soft, sigh as he gently put an arm around the sleeping girl before leaning back in the chair to relax.

**~End Flashback~**

Ashlen laid in her bed as she stared at her wrist. Even through the darkness she could still see a faint scar that she's had for twelve years. She then let out a sigh before rolling over in bed and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Carma

**Chapter 6: **

**The chapter title contest is still going.**

**XxRandOm-Qu33NxX**** had the best idea for chapter 3 :)  
**

* * *

Ashlen sat in the library, hold her pencil in her in her thumb and index finger. As she tapped her pencil on the table she was at, she lightly chewed a small lock of her hair. It was a bad habit she'd admit, but a habit she started when she was about six.

Ashlen was only in the library because the classroom had been a little too noisy to concentrate on her new assignments. The Headmaster was right after all; they were harder then she thought. Although that was perfect to her. She wanted a challenge and she got just that.

Although, Ashlen was still able to get a few work sheets done; they only took a small while of thinking over the answers. Now she was only working on a few sheets and then she was free to go.

"Hmm, after the scene you mad last night, I thought that you might not me here." A voice said from behind Ashlen.

The girl looked behind her and saw a grinning Aido. He was in his Night Class uniform and he was holding his notebook in one hand.

"Shut up, Aido. I don't want your help." Ashlen said softly before turning her back back against Aido.

"Then why are you in the library? I thought you'd only come here is you needed help." Aido said back and sat beside Ashlen, putting his notebook on the table.

"The classroom was too noisy. I came here for peace and quiet. I don't need your help so just leave." Ashlen said without looking at the vampire

"Ha, like that's going to happen. I'm staying here whether I help you or not." Aido said with a small laugh and a smirk.

Ashlen turned her head to look at Aido, seeing the smirk. She frowned slightly as she felt her heart hurt a little. The smirk sort of reminded Ashlen of Rido's, except that Aido's was more childish.

"What?" Aido asked when he saw she was staring at him. Ashlen quickly looked away.

"Sorry, it's nothing." She said softly as she continued to look at her work.

As Ashlen looked over the questions, she flipped her pencil in her two fingers again. Although this time it was in the air with her elbow on the table.

The scar that was on her wrist was in plain sight so when Aido turned his head, it was quite easy to see it.

"Where did you get that from?" Aido asked out of boredom, staring at the mark on the girl's wrist.

Ashlen quickly put her arm, wrist down, on the table. She hadn't meant for Aido to see it.

"I got it when I was five. I was playing with a knife." Ashlen lied. There was no way she was only to tell Hanabusa Aido she knew about Rido Kuran. That would give away that she knew about vampires and all that.

"Ouch, and you call yourself smart?" Aido asked in a teasing tone, with another smirk.

Ashlen turned in her seat to face Aido, taking her book and smacking it on his side.

"Shut up. I was only five years old then." Ashlen snapped. She hated when others called her stupid. The vampire boy only laughed and rubbed his upper arm.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He said as he continued to chuckle and stopped rubbing his arm.

"Just go away; I said I didn't need your help." Ashlen said, looking away from the boy. Her tone a little harsh since she was still upset.

"I already said I wouldn't leave." Aido said and crossed his arms.

"Oh, and why not?" Ashlen asked, turning her head to looked back at Aido.

"Because it's better then sitting in class. Plus I get to be alone with a pretty Day Class girl and I can't get in trouble for it." He said with a cute grin and a wink.

Ashlen rolled her eyes yet felt herself blush softly. Although she was somewhat annoyed at his cocky attitude. So, when Aido wasn't paying attention, Ashlen cast a spell the weaken the strength of the chair seat he was stilling in.

"Hay, what the hell?" Aido yelled out when he fell through the seat, getting stuck in the now seatless chair.

"SHHHHH. Hay, no yelling." The librarian snapped from the front of the room as Ashlen giggled.

"Fine, stay all you want, but I'm leaving." Ashlen said, standing up and taking her notebook and work sheets in her hands.

"Wait, no, where are you going? Help me out first." Aido begged as he struggled to get himself free.

"I'm going to my dorm room to work on my work in peace. Also, as you can see, my hands are full. Although if you ask nicely, I'm sure the librarian will help you. Bye, Aido-Kun." Ashlen said teasingly as she then turned her back to Aido, walking away.

**Aido's P.O.V**

'Huh? She's just going to leave me like this?! WHY?!" Aido though in shock as he watched the girl walking away. Normally any girl would drop dead at teh chance to just touch him, let alone help him.

"Baker-Chan, please." Aido whined in a pouty tone as he struggled some more.

He heard the girl sigh before she turned back around. Aido smiled when she walked back to him, putting her things back on the table.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

Ashlen reached out a hand for Aido. Although her hand past Aido's hand touched his chin. Ashlen then titled his head back a little she they'd be eye to eye together.

"Ah, don't you just have to love Carma?" she said in a teasing tone before winking.

Ashlen then re-picked put her stuff and quickly left, leaving a dumbstruck Aido behind, still stuck in a chair.


	8. Chapter 7: Rido's Flash back

**Chapter 7: **

**The chapter title contest is still going.**

**XxRandOm-Qu33NxX**** had the best idea for chapter 3 :)  
**

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Rido Kuran had contacted the seventeen year old Ashlen Baker over the phone while her parents were out of the house shopping.

"I'll be there about 9:30." He had told her before hanging up with a grin on his face.

He was planning on taking Ashlen to live with him early. He wanted her to get used to things and maybe change her a little. Not into a vampire, change her as in her personality.

So Rido walked to the Baker's house, smirking to himself as he thought about his plan.

"Rido? We weren't expecting you today." The Baker mother said once she opened the door for the vampire.

"I've come to take Ashlen with me." He responded, still wearing that smirk on his face.

Anyone who was anyone would know that smirk meant he was up to no good; that that smirk was prove that Rido was evil. Although the Baker family never thought of it that way.

"What? You're too early. Ashlen is only seventeen. We agreed you could take her when she's 23." The father then said as he appeared to stand next to his wife. Rido nodded.

"Yes I remember, but I'm not planning on turning her. It was _your_ idea that she gets use to me." Rido responded back with a smile. He was thinking that everything would just go as planed.

"No, you can't have her now. We made a promise; we get to keep our daughter until her was 23." Mrs. Baker said angrily and she narrowed her eyes into a glare at the vampire. She did not want to give up her only daughter just yet.

"You are going to regret that.... on second thought I guess you won't." Rido said in a harsh low toned voice.

Before Mr. and Mrs. Baker could even blink; the angry purblood vampire attacked them. He hated it when people told him what to do and when they didn't listen when he gave an order.

He quickly ripped out the man's heart; and Mr. Baker fell to the ground dead in only seconds. Mrs. Baker screamed in fear but it turned into a mixture of fear and pain when the vampire grabbed her, jamming his fangs inside her neck.

Although Mrs. Baker wasn't turned into a vampire; Rido drained the body dry before tossing it across the room. To him she had a faint familiar taste that Ashlen had. The vampire then whipped the blood on his face off with the back of his hand, then licked it off before heading up the stares.

When Rido got to Ashlen's room, he could hear her moving inside the room through the door. With his vampire cense of smelling, he could smell salt water which told Rido one thing; the girl was crying.

'Did she hear her mother's scream?' Rido thought to himself as his hand hesitated at the door handle for a moment.

After about a minute, Rido sighed under his breath before turning the doorknob and opening the door; only to watch as Ashlen jumping out the window.

'What the hell?' he then thought, running to the window and looking outside.

Outside he saw Ashlen running down the streets, the smell of teary salt water hitting Rido's noise.

"Damn it!!!" Rido shouted out loud to himself as he slammed his fists on the window sill hard. So hard that the sill cracked in two and a jagged crack went down from the window to the floor.

He hadn't planned on this happening. Rido never even thought that Ashlen could just run away like that.

Rido had been glade that Ashlen hadn't believed the rumors about him, even though they were all pretty must true. It made it a lot easier with getting along with the human…. witch girl. Although, now that he killed her parents for his own selfish reasons, there was no reason to stop Ashlen from continue remembering that.

The purblood looked away from window when Ashlen was out of sight to sit on the same girl's bed. It was covered in the young girl's scent so it calmed him a little.

The purblood suddenly frowned as he laid his back on the bed, his legs hanging over the side as he sighed deeply. All he had wanted was to take Ashlen with him early. He really wasn't going to hurt the girl or anything.

Although when her parents refused to give her up, he just got so angry and Rido felt no guilt in killing them. The only person he cared about was Ashlen.

Though that was because she was the first and only one to show him any kind of love and caring in practically his entire vampire life. He only had a few memories of his own mother showing him love a few times; though she seemed to love his siblings better. Haruka and Juuri.

Rido had hated his brother for the attention he got and then Haruka got to marry the only girl Rido had loved; Juuri. His dear little sister. Rido had loved her like no other but it drove him mad that she fell in love with Haruka and had a son and next a daughter.

It drove him so mad that Rido planned to kidnap there daughter but failed in that. Although he was able to kill his brother. Although in turn, Juuri also died to protect Yuki.

Kaname had then attacked Rido, though not being about to kill Rido, only but him n a few year coma. It was a little after Rido woke up from that coma that he was contacted by the Baker family.

Rido let out another deep sigh before getting off the bed, going downstairs and leaving the house.

**~End Flashback~**

Rido Kuran sat in his house, tapping his finger on his desk as he waited for his servant to get back. He had sent him out to search for Ashlen. So far it had been about two weeks and he couldn't find her.

'Rido-Sama, I apologize but I could not find the girl." The servant said as he came back. Rido narrowed his eyes at the lower class vampire.

"It's been two weeks and you haven't found her yet?! I ask you to do one thing for me and you fail." Rido snarled at the scared vampire.

Without waiting even a second, Rido killed the lower class vampire. Rido then called for another vampire to search for the girl. his girl.

'Ashlen, I will find you and you will come to me.' Rido thought as he watched the other vampires leave.

* * *

**Author note:** OK, I guess I'll say now that Yuki is a vampire then, or else she'd be in her 20's in human age. I'll go back and edit that in later.


	9. Chapter 8: Secret Math Trick

**Chapter 8: **

**The chapter title contest is still going.**

**XxRandOm-Qu33NxX**** had the best title idea for chapter 3 :)  
**

* * *

**(Back to Ashlen)**

Ashlen was at the Headmaster's house with Yuki Kuran. Even though Yuki was a vampire and a Kuran like Rido no less, Ashlen liked Yuki a lot and they were good friends.

Ashlen was really surprised when the headmaster asked Ashlen if she could tutor Yuki in math. It was Ashlen's strongest subject yet Yuki's weakest.

Ashlen was watching Yuki struggle with a math problem, which was a little annoying since it was so easy since people started to lean that kind of problem in sixth grade.

"51 x A = 204..... Baker-Chan, help me........ pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" The young Kuran girl begged Ashlen with wide, watery eyes.

Ashlen sighed a little before offering a little smile.

"Fine, I'll tell you the secret to figure out these things." Ashlen said and Yuki's eyes widened in happiness.

"Really? Thank you so much, Baker-Chan." Yuki said as she gave the other girl a hug.

"You're welcome, Yuki, and just call me Ashlen." Ashlen said back, smiling kind of nervously as Yuki hugged her.

"Oh, aright. Now, tell me the secret." Yuki said happily as she pulled away from Ashlen, smiling.

"Fine." Ashlen said, looking away from Yuki to look at the math problem. "Work it backwards." She said as she pointed to the problem.

"Huh?" Yuki asked, sounding and looking confused.

"Do it 104 divide into 51 and you will get the answer for A." Ashlen said, flashing a smile at the young vampire girl.

Yuki did it the way Ashlen told her and she got her answer: 4.

"That's a cool trick. How did you know about it?" Yuki asked in a happily as she smiled at Ashlen,

"It's actually really simple to figure out. All you do is work it backward and switch thee add, minus, times or divide with it's opposite." Ashlen explained yet Yuki still seemed somewhat confused. Ashlen guessed what she was thinking.

"The opposite of add is minute while the opposite of times is divide." Ashlen explained some more.

Yuki smiled as if she finally understood what Ashlen was talking about.

"Thank you, Ashlen-Chan." Yuki said before looking at her work sheet and doing the rest of the problems the way Ashlen showed her.

After a little while of helping Yuki with her homework, the vampire girl was done and Ashlen heard a knock from the front door.

**Kaname/Headmaster's P.O.V**

"Oh, Kaname-Kun. Have you come to pick up Yuki?" The headmaster asked the vampire standing in the doorway.

"Yes. She is finished with her homework I hope." The young male purblood said as he walked into the house.

"I think she might be with the person that is helping her." The headmaster said in a happy tone.

"Oh really? Who do you have helping her?" Kaname asked, curiosity in his voice though his face still in a straight line.

"Ashlen Baker." Headmaster Cross said in a cheery voice with another cheery smile.

"You mean that American you gave Night Class assignments to?" Kaname asked as he leaned against a small side table beside the couch. The headmaster nodded.

"Yes, but Ashlen was born in Japan. Only her parents are American." The man told Kaname, still smiling. Kaname only gave a small nod as Yuki then came into the room.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen helped Yuki put all her papers away in the notebook before the two walked into the living room. It was were Ashlen ha d heard the headmaster talking to Kaname, Yuki's brother and possible future husband.

Ashlen could remember a time she was twelve and Rido told her about the siblings he had. She remember she felt weirded out when Rido told her he fell in love with his younger sister. Although Rido then told her it was normal for vampires to feel that way, especially purblood vampires.

Ashlen then remembered asking about Rido's brother and sister. When Rido told her they died protecting his niece, Ashlen felt so sorry for him she cried a little.

Anyways, Ashlen stood in the doorway that led to the living room. Ashlen was kind of scared of Kaname Kuran, the nephew of Rido Kuran. Beside's being younger, having straighter hair and his eyes being one color, Kaname looked just like Rido and made her feel very nervous.

"Ashlen, thank you for your help. You can go back to your dorm now; you must be tired." The headmaster said as he smiled at Ashlen warmly.

"Thank you, headmaster." Ashlen said and headed for the door, trying to hide her nervous fear as she walked past Kaname.

"Thank you for your help, Baker-Chan. Would you like to be walked home? Nights like these can be dangerous." Kaname offered Ashlen, a small, thin smile showing on his face.

Somehow it only scared Ashlen even more. She didn't know Kaname at all. For all she knew he could be just like his uncle; pretend to be nice and kind before going to kill someone.

"N…no thank you, Kuran-sempai. I can manage on my own." Ashlen said, smiling back and hoping the nervousness in it didn't show.

"Are you sure, Ashlen-Chan? It won't be any trouble to walk with you." Yuki added and Ashlen gave her a normal smile.

"Don't worry, Yuki-Chan. I'll just run back to my dorm." Ashlen said and left before anyone could argue with her.

**Kaname/Yuki P.O.V**

Kaname frowned as he watched the girl run away. He couldn't help but notice the nervousness and fear that was in her eyes when she looked at him.

"What a strange girl." Kaname said under his breath yet Yuki heard him.

"What do you mean, Kaname-oniisama?" Yuki asked her older brother. Kaname smiled down at her sweetly.

"Never mind. Come on, let go." He said, taking Yuki's hand and they left the Headmaster's house together.

'Something is strange about that girl. There has to be a reason to why she looked so scared of me.' Kaname thought as a small frown formed on his face. Although he replaced it with a smile when Yuki looked at him.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first three people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.


	10. Chapter 9: Kaname gets suspicious

**Chapter 9: **

**The chapter title contest is still going.**

**XxRandOm-Qu33NxX had the best title idea for chapter 3 :)**

**

* * *

**

It had been two days since Ashlen helped Yuki and it was now a Friday night. Ashlen was watching the Night Class walk to the school. Although, unlike other times, Ashlen stood at the front of the fan girls so she could talk to Yuki for a minute or two before she went to class, who was going to class today.

Sometimes, Yuki would patrol with Zero Kiryu. He didn't seem all too happy about it and Ashlen could understand it. She knew he was a hunter turned vampire, thanks to her witch senses, so she knew it was normal for him to hate all vampires. Although Ashlen had noticed a few time that when the boy looks at Yuki, she sees a hint of sadness.

"Good evening, Ashlen-Chan." Yuki greeted her with a smile when the Night Class started walking to class.

"Good evening, Yuki-Chan." Ashlen said back, returning the vampire's smile.

"I want to thank you again for helping me with my math. I got a 98% because of it." She said before giving Ashlen another hug.

As Yuki hugged her, Ashlen noticed that some of the other vampires where eyeing her. She knew they were probably just prepared to do something if Ashlen tried to hurt Yuki. Yuki was their purblood princess after all.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

**~Talks about fourteen years ago~**

When Kaname heard that Rido had woken from his Coma, he was pissed. Rido had only been in a coma for five years; that was way too short for a vampire.

Kaname started to prepare himself to fight Rido again. He knew that his 'uncle' would come back for Yuki so he could eat her, or do something else to her. Yuki did resemble Juuri. At least in the looks she did.

Yet, when Kaname heard a rumor that Rido accepted some wizards' offer, promise, to take their daughter as his wife, he realized just a little.

Kaname knew that one of the things Rido was after was power and some witches and wizards had even more power then vampires. So he knew that Rido probably gave up at Yuki for a moment. At least until he ate the wizard family.

Kaname didn't learn the name of the wizard family; all he really cared about was the safety of his sister. Also, if Rido really would keep the little witch girl, maybe Kaname could turn Yuki back into a vampire a few years early.

**~Talking about present time~**

Kaname frowned as he walked to class. He had just been informed that the witch girl that was promised to Rido ran away from him. Kaname heard it was because Rido had killed the girl's parents.

The young male purblood vampire sighed as he shook his head slightly, so slightly that no one would notice. He knew Rido would try something to that family, yet he never thought it would take him fourteen years to do it.

Kaname then looked over at his sister, who was talking to Ashlen, thanking for the help over the homework. Kaname then raised an eyebrow in thought.

It was about sixteen days ago that Rido's promised girl ran away as while as sixteen days ago that Ashlen started going here.

The Kuran male then started to get suspicious about the seventeen year old Baker girl. The vampire started to think things over about him until he heard a voice.

"Kaname oinnsama, are we going to class?" Yuki asked, standing beside her brother. Kaname smiled down at her sweetly

"Yes Yuki. I'm sorry, I was just thinking." He said gently as he then continue leading the way to class.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen Baker sat in the library in the same spot as the other times, flipping her pencil between her fingers again as she waited for Aido to get there.

So was a little embarrassed to admit it, more since she knew he was going to tease her about it, but Ashlen needed some help on some of these problems. Ashlen couldn't figure them out no matter how hard she thought about it.

Although another problem was that the blond idiot was late. Ashlen had been waiting in the library for half an hour now. She wanted to get done with her work so she could on with the freedom of the weekend.

Suddenly Ashlen heard the door open and she sighed deeply, to tell the person she thought was Aido she was annoyed.

"It's about time Ai….." She started to say as she turned around. Although when she did it wasn't Aido that stood there; it was Kaname.

"K…Kuran-Sempai. I'm sorry. I thought you were Aido." Ashlen apologized as she felt her muscles tighten up a little.

Kaname only ignored that statement as he walked closer to Ashlen. He could she was scared but he needed to know some things.

He stopped working when he was about five inches away from her. "He'll be here shortly." Kaname answered shortly.

"Baker-Chan, I want to ask you a few things. That is if it's OK with you." Kaname said suddenly as he sat himself in chair, placing it to the side of the table at a small angle so he'd be directly facing Ashlen.

Ashlen was extremely nervous but she didn't have a reason to say no to Kaname without a reason.

"Um, I guess so, but I have homework to do." Ashlen said, trying to get out of talking to the vampire. Kaname only shook his head.

"It will only take a few minutes. Why did you come to this school?" He said then asked before Ashlen could deny him asking.

"My parents wanted me to get a better education. My other school was much too easy for me so they sent me here." Ashlen half lied. The only thing that was the lie was the thing about her parents.

Ashlen was glade that she was a good liar. Although, she was wondering if she was good enough to fool a vampire like Kaname.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

Kaname frowned at the girl in front of him. He could sense the lie in the girl's voice. Although it was a small half a lie. Kaname couldn't tell which the lie was and which the truth was.

Yet Kaname only nodded and started at the girl for a moment.

'Could she be the girl promised to Rido?' He thought to himself, as Ashlen looked away from him, still looking really nervous.

The purblood opened his mouth to ask something else but before he could get anything out, the library door opened and in came Aido.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen looked over to the door and watched Aido cone over.

'Oh, thank god.' She thought in relief when Aido came their way. She was very greatful that she was no longer alone with Kaname Kuran.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my notebook…… Oh, Kaname-Sa…Sempia. Am I interrupting something?" He asked, looking between the purblood and Ashlen.

"No, I'm actually leaving now." Kaname said as he stood up. He put the chair he was sitting on back were he got it. The purblood then left after giving Ashlen one more glace.

"What was that about?" Aido asked as he patted the seat of the chair in front of him. Ashlen smirked.

He had had that every night since the time he fell in the other chair. It made Ashlen want to burst out laughing.

"It's nothing you need to know about. Now, I need your help on some things. Shut up, don't say it." Ashlen quickly added when Aido smirked, opening his mouth to say something. Or better yet; to tease her.

"Alright, alright. Lets get to work. The longer this takes the more of classes I miss.......... OK, lets go as slow as possible." Aido said added and Ashlen couldn't hold in a giggle.

Ashlen then started her work with Aido's help, forgetting about Kaname talking to her.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

**This chapter:** KanamesKitti


	11. Chapter 10: Where is She going?

**Chapter 10: **

**The chapter title contest is still going.**

**XxRandOm-Qu33NxX had the best title idea for chapter 3 :)**

**

* * *

**

It seemed to take hours until Ashlen was done with her homework. Although, she had Aido to blame for that. He had taken a long time to help her just because he wanted an excuse to skip all his classes.

The two of them were walking side by side down the halls of the school. Ashlen was walking to the exit, holding her things, so she could leave. Aido was only following her.

"Ah, that took longer then I thought. Well, classes should be over soon. No use in going now." Aido said with a grin on his face.

"It's only 11:30pm. Don't your classes go on till about three to four in the morning?" Ashlen asked as she stared at him with a blank face.

Aido looked at her and smiled. Her look reminded him of the one Rima and Shiki always had on their faces. He sweat dropped at her question.

"Um, yes…. but would you like me to walk you back to your dorm? I really don't want to go back to class." Aido answered Ashlen and gave her is best little kid/puppy dog pout stare.

Ashlen couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up as she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were so water, so sad, so blue.

'Damn it, why did he have to do that?' Ashlen thought as she finally looked away from the blue eyed stare. A part of her felt really guilty for how she was going to answer; the vampire had looked so sad even if she knew it was fake.

"I'm not even going to my dorm room right now." Ashlen said as she then realized that the two of them stopped walking. She continued her walking and Aido continued to follow her.

"Oh, really? Where are you going then?" Aido asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"It's none of your business, Aido-Sempia. And you better not follow me." Ashlen added quickly in a somewhat harsh, threatening, toned voice.

**Aido's P.O.V**

Aido once again raised an eyebrow to the girl. They way Ashlen told him not to follow her made him suspicious. Not only was her voice threatening and harsh, but the vampire also caught a hint of fear in it.

'Where could she be going that she would threaten me not to follow?' Aido thought to himself, stopping his walking for a moment as he thought, watching the girl walk on. 'I guess I'll have to just find out.' He then thought with a grin before running to catch up with Ashlen.

"Alright then, I won't follow." He said before sighing sadly. "I guess I'll go to classes then. Bye, Baker-Chan." Aido said, giving the girl a slight wave before walking away from her, to the classroom.

**Normal P.O.V**

When Aido was out of her sight, Ashlen turned around and ran back to her dorm room. She didn't really lie about not going there. She was just going to get some things, as well get changed before leaving again.

Ashlen ran into the room, undressing herself from her school uniform and putting on jeans and a soft hot pink sweeter with a midnight blue cloak over top. She did not dare leave where she was going without it. It was a magic cloak that would hid her presences from things like vampires as well as he scent.

She then grabbed a small backpack, like the kind kindergarten kids would use, before leaving her room, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head.

**Aido's P.O.V**

Aido waited for the girl, hiding behind a tree so she wouldn't be able to see him when she came outside. He really wanted to know where the girl was going. Where ever it was, it had to be better then staying in class, taking notes on things he already knew.

Someone suddenly came out of the Sun Dorm's gate. Although, Aido couldn't see who it is was since, who ever it was, was dressed in midnight blue to blend into the night better.

'Is that Baker-Chan?' Aido thought to himself as he sniffed the air. Although all he smelt was a faint scent of Zero Kiryu, who was probably patrolling the forest, or napping with white Lily.

Aido frowned slightly as he watched the dark figure walk towards the school gates. He had no idea why he couldn't pick up the sent of the person, but he was sure it was Ashlen Baker. Although, even if it wasn't her, Aido still though it would be fun to follow a Day Class student to see where she was going at quarter to midnight.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen took her time walking to her house; the same one that her parents were killed in. It had been over two weeks she had been home and Ashlen was wanting to get a few things. Ashlen was taking her time since she lived a few hours away from Cross Academy and she didn't want to tire herself out too soon.

Ashlen suddenly head the snap of a twig and she quickly turned around. A dog stood behind her, staring at her before wagging his tail happily.

"Oh, hello there, boy. You startled me." Ashlen said in a low tone, almost whisper, and the dog came over to her. Ashlen knelt down and started to pet the dogs head.

"Woof, woof {Hello. Sorry if I scared you}" The dog greeted Ashlen back, nuzzling his head into Ashlen's hand as she pet him. The girl smiled when the dog talked back.

Taking to animals was one of Ashlen's biggest powers. It was also a power that couldn't be turned on and off. She heard animals talk all the time instead of the sounds they made to other people. Although, there were a few times Ashlen would hear a real woof, meow or tweet without it being a word.

"It's alright but you should get home. You're owner might be worried about you." Ashlen said in that same low, whispery, tone. The dog nodded his head.

"Woof. {Alright, bye.}" The dog barked again before running the way it came.

Ashlen stood up straight again before turning back around and continuing to walk home.

**Aido's P.O.V**

Aido let out a silent gasp when he had stepped on that tree branch. He felt damned lucky that he was able to hide in time and It felt like a bonus to have that dog there. That way, the girl would think the branch snapping was because of the animal, not him.

Once the girl, who he figure really was Ashlen, she did speak after all, turned around Aido stepped out of his hiding place and continued to follow her.

'Where is she going that can be this far?' he thought to himself with a small frown. He had already been walking over an hour. Maybe over.

If fact, he followed Ashlen so far they were in the outskirts out the town.

Suddenly, Aido watched Ashlen stop walking in front of a big, two story house.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen gazed at the house she ran away from and frowned. The police at been there a few days after her parents had been murder.

Since the Baker family had no neighbors, no one had heard the screams of the Baker parents. That meant people only noticed that some thing was wrong when Mr. and Mrs. Baker never showed up for work or called in sick.

So the police had come and cleaned out the bodies after tapping up the house. the cops were thinking of boarding up the house, although it now belonged to Ashlen, because of a will her parents made. So they couldn't do that without her say so and no one could find Ashlen for over two weeks.

Ashlen let out a deep slow and soft sigh as she then walked over to the house, opening the door and walking in.

**Aido's P.O.V**

The vampire boy frowned a little bit in confusion when he sees the girl walk into the house.

'Is this her house? Why did she come home at this time? What time is it?' he kept thinking to himself.

To answer the time question he looked at his watch. It was 4:17 in the morning. He had been walking, following Ashlen, a little over three hours.

'Are her parents home? They should be at this time of night, right?' Aido asked himself before sniffing the air. He could only pick up one scent; Ashlen's. Her parents weren't home. Although to make extra sure, Aido walked up closer to the house and sniffed it.

"Nope, still only Baker-Chan." Aido whispered to himself before looking up at the sky.

The sun would be up in only a few hours and Aido was starting to get tired.

'Baker-Chan won't mind if I stay for the night. I'll just black mail her; say I'll tell on her for sneaking off school grounds. If her parents see me I'll say I'm a friend.' Aido thought to himself before slowly opening the door, peeking into the house.

Aido saw a long hallway, a staircase going upstairs and an archway to the right. Aido guessed that it lead into the living room. He also notice, with his vampire sight, pictures on the walls in the long hallway. There was a side table with a vase of flowers beside the staircase. Aido turned his head to see a coat rack that had a midnight blue cloak hanging on it.

'It has Baker-Chan's scent.' Aido thought before sniffing the air. 'She's upstairs. The I'll go to the living room.' Aido though, walking into the house more and quietly closing the door behind him. The vampire then took off his shoes, placing them beside the pare that were beside the other pair before hanging up his Night Class jacket with the cloak.

Aido then walked through the archway and, as he had thought, he had walked into the living room. Aido took a small glance around until his eyes landed on the over stuffed, really soft looking couch. Hanabusa smiled since the long couch looked really comfy, plus there was a throws blanket on it, which looked really soft.

The young male vampire then yawned before walking over to the couch, laying down in it. It was nothing like the fancy beding he was used to back at the academy and his home, but the couch was still really comfy. He then pulled the throw blanket down to him. It was just log enough to over his entire body. He then rest his head on the couches arm, which was also over stuffed so it worked as a pillow.

Aido closed his eyes before falling asleep, feeling content that the curtains covered the window so the sun wouldn't shin in his face.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti

**This chapter:** Mine


	12. Chapter 11: Home work Flash Back

**Chapter 11: **

**The chapter title contest is still going.**

**

* * *

**

An eight year old Ashlen Baker sat in her bedroom at her desk as she looked over her homework. It was math and math was one of the young girl's worst subjects.

As the girl worked, she gently flipped her pen between her fingers and lightly chewed on a small lock of her hair. It was something she had started to do when she was deep in though. Her parents had told her it was a dirty habit but she couldn't understand why.

"Hay, pipsqueak, if you keep you keep chewing on your hair, you'll become bald and ugly." A male's voice said in a tease tone behind her. Ashlen didn't even need to turn around to tell it was Rido. He was the only one that called her pipsqueak, plus Ashlen recognized his voice.

"I'm not a pipsqueak, Rido-Sama, and I'm not going to go bald; am I?" She asked as she turned in the seat to look at the vampire behind her. He was grinning and let out a chuckle.

"Well, maybe not bald, but you'd be coughing up hair balls." The purblood said back, grinning evilly at Ashlen. The girl only took it as him being playful with her.

"I am not a cat, Rido-Sama. " Ashlen shouted as she crossed her arms and pouted cutely. Rido only laughed at that. A deep, heavy, humorous laugh.

"I never even thought about that, but now that you mention it….." He said, trailing off with another grin.

Ashlen looked up at him with big, soft, puffy eyes. It was her way in asking the purblood vampire to stop it.

Rido's evil grin softened a little as he placed his hand on the top of Ashlen's head to ruffle her hair. Ashlen's pout turned into a smile and she grabbed the hand that was on top of her head, but didn't even try to remove it.

"Rido-Sama? Can you help me with something?" Ashlen asked suddenly, a pout back on her face, hoping he wouldn't say no to it.

Rido stared down at Ashlen's look and sighed. He was immune to the puppy dog look since plenty of younger people, humans and even some vampires, would give him that look before he killed them.

Although, for a reason he didn't understand, Ashlen's look seemed to get to him. Maybe it was the fact that he knew her for five years was a part of it.

"What would you like help with, Ashlen?" He asked with a smile and Ashlen smiled back happily.

"Can you help me with these math problems? I can't understand them." She asked, turning around in her seat again to point to the problems she was having problems with.

Rido frowned a little in confusion and almost burst of laughing at what Ashlen wanted help with. Though he did his best to do show, he couldn't stop himself from giggling. The purblood Kuran even would have expected that question from Ashlen at all.

Ashlen pouted and crossed her arms again when she heard the vampire laugh at her question. She had been being serious after all. Rido soon stopped his laughing, looking over at her small girl and smiling.

"I guess it wouldn't kill me." Rido said with a smirk on his face and as his patted the top of Ashlen's head again.

Ashlen smiled brightly at the vampire. "Thank you, Rido-Sama." She said in a cheery tone before showing him the first problem. '23 + X = 52'

"Try working it backwards." Rido said with a smile after he read the problem over. Ashlen looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ashlen asked, her voice showing the same thing as her look.

"Do the problem 52-23 and you'll have your answer." Rido responded with another smirk. Ashlen nodded and did as she was told. For her answer she got 29.

"Thank you, Rido-Sama. The rest should be easy now." Ashlen said happily. The girl then stood up in her chair so she'd be at Rido's level before she softly kissed his cheek to thank him.

Ashlen then sat back down in her seat to finish her home work as Rido touched the part of the cheek that Ashlen kissed.

**~Rido's P.O.V~**

After about an hour of doing her homework, Ashlen rested her head on her desk and fell asleep, breathing softly through her slightly opened mouth as she did.

Rido gazed down at the now sleeping girl, just watching her. A small smirk then came on his lips soon later as he bent down to gently pick up the sleeping girl in his arms.

Rido Kuran then carried the sleeping Ashlen to her bed. He gently held her in one arm as the other one pulled back the beddings before placing the girl onto the bed. Rido then covered the girl with the blanket before just looking down at her.

Ashlen let out a soft groan/moan in her sleep as she rolled over, facing Rido, to sleep on her side. The purblood saw that when her girl moved some of the blanket came off of her. So now the young Ashlen's shoulders where showing. Rido's blue eye then turned red when he noticed that her neck was also showing through some gaps in the hair that covered it.

The purblood got down on one knee, since he was really tall and bending would just hurt his back, and gently moved the rest of the hair away from Ashlen's neck. He then opened his mouth wide, his fangs long, sharp and dripping with saliva, before bring his face down to the young girl's neck.

Although, Rido stopped as soon as his fangs gently touched Ashlen's neck; not breaking the skin. Although Ashlen seemed to feel it as she shifted to her other side in her sleep.

Rido raised his head and sighed. He couldn't bring himself to bite Ashlen. He stood up straight and headed for the bedroom door, turning off the light before he left.

"Oh, Rido, is Ashlen asleep?" The mother asked as she too walked down the hall. Rido only started at her, his head hung a little as he nodded so she couldn't see his glare.

Rido was really hungry and it made him really angry. He was in a house with three really good blood donors and he couldn't eat any of them. It really pissed him off.

Rido only walked past the Baker woman, and headed down the stairs. His head was still hanging down as he clenched his hand into a fist. Rido was trying to fight off his blood lust as long as he could; until he was out of the house. Though it was a struggle for him since this was the first time he denied himself blood when it was only around him.

"Oh, Rido, are you leaving?" Mr Baker asked before the purblood out the door.

Without turning around to look at the wizard, thinking that he'd lose control and attack the man if he did, Rido glared at the door from holding onto his blood lust. He was also a little annoyed that, throughout the Baker family only Ashlen spoke to him with respect, the Japanese way.

"Yes.... Ashlen is sleeping now and I'm getting really hungry." Rido said with a slight grin, his blue eye turning red for a moment.

"Oh, alright then. Thank you for coming over." Mr. Baker said in a cheery tone voice before walking through the hallway.

Rido then left the house and attacked the first person he saw walking the streets; a middle aged man.

**~End Flashback~**

Rido grinned as he looked at the noble vampire and his dog; the very same dog that had talked to Ashlen.

"So, she is still in the area?" He asked, pleased to hear this, but asking to make sure he wasn't being lied to.

"Yes. Kaage said he saw her walking down Yelled42nd and Copper51rt Street." (**A/N: In real life Japan doesn't name their streets)** The vampire answered and Rido chuckled softly.

"I'm glade I could find someone with Ashlen's similar power to help me." Rido said in a pleased tone, looking at the dog as he talked about the power to talk to animals.

"I'm happy to be of servos to you, Rido-Sama." The lower class vampire said with a low boy. The dog imitated his master and stretched out his body, butt in the air so it'd look like he was bowing too.

Rido didn't answer the other vampire, he only smiled to himself. 'She is probably heading home.' He thought to himself. The male purblood then closed his eyes as he snickered to himself at his thoughts.

'Perfect. All I have to do now is go there and erase the memory of me killing her parents. Then everything with be fine again.' He thought to himself with a grin, licking his lips as he suddenly remembered what the Baker mother tasted like.

Rido then looked over to his side to see that the noble and is dog where still there. "You can leave now." Rido said, waving his hand towards the door in a kind of annoyed way. He heard what he wanted now he had nothing else to do with the noble vampire.

"Thank you, Rido-Sama." The vampire said before disappearing in a puff of black smoke, taking his dog with him.

Rido then leaned back in his chair, putting his hands together as he chuckled darkly to himself. 'Ashlen, I'm coming for you; tomorrow.' He thought to himself before standing up from the chair and leaving the room.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti

**Chapter 10:** Mine

**This chapter:** xiloveanime01x (the** homework flashback** part)


	13. Chapter 12: Breakfast At Baker's House

**Chapter 12: **

**The chapter title contest is still going.**

**

* * *

**

**Aido's P.O.V**

Aido sat in a chair at the dinning room table with a pout on his face and a small lump on his head. Ashlen was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the two of them. Aido let out a soft sigh as he rubbed the lump on his head and remembered how he got it.

**~Flashback~**

Hanabusa Aido slept peacefully on the couch in the living room when a sudden really bright light shone on his face.

"Ahhhhh!!!! What the hell?!?!?!" Aido yelled out, waking up instantly and shielding his eyes with one of his arms.

"I should be the one to ask that? What the hell are you doing here?!" A angry female's voice demanded. Without even waiting a second for him to respond; Aido felt something hit him hard in his head.

"Ouch!!!" Aido cried out as his hands flew to his head to hold the new lump now on his head. He then opened his eyes to see Ashlen glaring at him, her hand balled into a fist. 'Man, she's stronger then she looks.' he thought to himself as he sat up.

"I told you not to follow me!" Ashlen snapped angrily, glaring down at the boy. Aido only smirked, his head no longer hurting yet the lump still there.

"Hay, you were leaving school grounds. I had to make sure you were safe." Aido said, smiling at Ashlen cutely. The girl's fist uncurled and her glare softened only a little so that she only looked annoyed.

"Did you have to break into my house though?" Ashlen asked as she crossed her arms. Aido continued to smile at the girl.

"Because by the time I would have gotten back to the school, it would have been about 7:30am. So I just stayed here instead. Plus I didn't break in; the door was unlocked so I just walked in." he said, grinning up at the girl. Ashlen sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Fine, just got up then." Ashlen said, heading for the archway that led out of the living room.

"Huh? But, I'm still tired." Aido pouted with a wide opened yawn. He was lucky that Ashlen's back was to him so she didn't see his fangs. Ashlen turned around once his mouth was closed again.

"I'm not staying long and that means so aren't you. So that means you can't sleep." Ashlen said as she crossed her arms, a glare back on her face. Aido sighed sadly before swing his legs over the edge of the couch.

"Fine, fine.... can I have some coffee then?" Aido asked, looking up at Ashlen with a cute smile. Ashlen's glare turned into a slightly annoyed look again as she sighed once more, keeping in a small blush that wanted to come out.

"Fine, I was going to make breakfast anyways." Ashlen said before finally leaving the room. Aido had a smirk surface his face as he then stood up and walked after Ashlen. The vampire never bothered to put the couch back to the way he found it the night before.

**~End Flashback~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen sighed when she remembered how shocked she had been when she saw the sleeping vampire on the couch in the living room. Her shock hand then turned into angry and she did the first thing that came to mind; open the curtains to let the sun shine onto his face.

Ashlen sighed once more as she then remembered how she hit the young vampire over his head in angry. She felt ashamed to say that the anger she had was because of way Rido was always around her. It seemed in rubbed onto her from him since Ashlen had witnessed Rido's anger a few times in her life, though she never witnessed his murder someone.

Ashlen soon had a tray covered with a cup of coffee, with cream, sugar and mike, with two plates with bacon, hash browns, eggs and toast. The girl then carried it into the dinning room, where she saw Aido sitting at a chair, waiting for her. Aido smelt the food right away and he smiled at Ashlen when he saw her coming with the food.

"Mmmm, that smells good." Aido said cheerfully, looking at the food hungrily.

"I take it that you are hungry." Ashlen said, smiling a little as she placed one of the plates of food in front of the vampire.

"Well I never got to eat last night so, yeah, I guess you could say that I'm hungry." Aido said with a cheerful smile. He looked down at his plate of food and began to eat. Ashlen sat down beside Aido, though on the other side of the table.

"Do you like it?" Ashlen couldn't help but ask with a small blush. This was about her first time cooking real food for other people that wasn't cookie, cakes or brownies.

"Yes, this is delicious." Aido commented after he swallowed a piece of bacon he was eating. Ashlen smiling shyly at the comment yet proudly at the same time.

"Thank you. This is actually my first time cooking for others." Ashlen said, pausing as she blushed before she continued. "I was afraid that you wouldn't like it." She said in a quieter, embarrassed, shy tone. Aido stopped his eating to look at the girl.

"Well, no need to be afraid. Like I said, it was delicious. In fact, could I have second?" Aido asked and he put on his best little boy look.

Ashlen had to look away from Aido's gaze as she nodded to try to hide her blush. She had no idea why she was even attracted to the young vampire in the first place. It seemed to annoy her a little. 'Maybe it's my horamoans.' Ashlen thought with another blush.

"Mmm, this is really good." Aido's cheerful voice came from the dinner room door. Ashlen turned her head to see him walking in. Her eyes widened when she saw his plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast.

'Wow, he really_ is_ hungry. Well at least I can have more hash browns since nothing else seems to be left.' Ashlen thought in surprise. Aido seemed to see Ashlen staring so he sweat dropped.

"Erm, sorry, but like I said, I didn't eat the other night so I'm really hungry." The vampire said as he sat back down at the chair he'd been setting in earlier.

"It's OK, I guess. I can always make more if I'm still hungry." Ashlen responded, spreading butter on her toast better dipping it into her egg yokes. Aido smiled and began to eat..

"Hay, Baker-Chan, where are your parents?" Aido asked Ashlen after a few minutes of silence. Ashlen fought of a sad frown as she looked at him.

"They are out of town for a while for business." She responded with a shrug.

**Aido's P.O.V**

Aido frowned slightly when Ashlen told him about her parents. He could sense the lie in her voice along with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, really? When will they be back?" Aido asked, not really wanting to tell her he knew she was lying; if he got her mad he thought she'd hit him again.

"I don't know; they left while I was at school. I found a note in my room last night. My parents knew I might have come home." Ashlen said; yet another lie.

When the girl wasn't looking, he rolled his eyes. He knew the girl was lying but there wasn't much he could do about it; at least nothing that she'd know about.

'I guess I'll have to find out on my own.' Aido thought to himself and continued to eat.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen frowned since she didn't like lying too much. Although there was no why she was going to tell Aido that her parents were dead. Even if she didn't tell him it was a purblood vampire that killed them, she knew the vampire boy would ask her question after question.

"So that means you're home alone right now." Aido stated the obvious. Ashlen sweat dropped a little

"Um, besides you being here, yeah." Ashlen said as she finished off her food. "Finish up your food, when you're done, we're leaving, and we're walking." Ashlen said, standing up from the table with her plate, before walking out of the dinning room.

"What? There is no way I'm walking over three hours back to the school. I'm too tired for that." Aido yelled after her. The vampire then got up from his seat and followed Ashlen so he could hear her reply.

"While then you can think of it has a punishment for following me last night and sneaking into my house last night." Ashlen responded, putting her plate in the sink.

"Can't we take a taxi instead?" Aido said in a begging tone with a pout. We was a vampire woken up about 10:30 in the morning after all, so walking somewhere was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No, I just said this was a punishment." Ashlen said without even looking at him. Aido suddenly grabbed one of Ashlen's arms to spin her around to face him.

"Baker-Chan, please. I'll even pay?" He asked her with his cutest little boy smile. Ashlen wasn't able to look away from Aido's face so a small blush covered her face as she gave in.

"Fine, we can take a taxi." Ashlen said as she turned her head away as he cheeks got a little redder. Aido smirked in satisfaction as he let go of Ashlen and turned around. 'Actually, I don't really want to walk back this early anyways." Ashlen added in her head as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"OK, done." Aido said, coming back into the room only a minute after he left. Ashlen turned to see the plate of emptied and even looked licked clean.

"Alright, just put the plate in the sink and I'll get something I need before we can go." Ashlen answered, walking to the door that led to the hallway before going to her room to get her bag. She had filled it with money, more clothes and even a stuffed bear and parents gotten her when she was two.

"OK, let's go." Ashlen said once seeing the vampire waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good. I already called the taxi and it's on it's way here.' Aido said with a smile, wearing his coat again. Ashlen only nodded as she took her cloak, stuffing it into the bag as while.

**~.~.~.~**

After about half an hour of waiting, the taxi finally came. Ashlen got in the front while Aido got into the back so he could sleep on the ride back to the school. As the taxi was leaving, Ashlen looked behind her at the back window, seeing her house getting smaller and smaller as they are farther and farther away.

**Rido's P.O.V**

Rido's eyes narrowed and his hand clenched into a angry fist. It was 7:30pm and the purblood stood in the middle of the Baker's living room. Although, no one was home.

'CRAP, I came here too late!' Rido thought to himself angrily as he punched the nearest side table. He hit it so hard that it broke into over one hundred pieces.

A sudden scent hit the noise of the purblood and Rido looked over to the couch. The purblood vampire didn't know why he didn't notice earlier but the couch's throw blanket was all messed up and a scent from a lower class vampire covered it.

Rido walked over and sniffed the blanket deeply, taking the sent into memory before ripping up the blanket in anger. 'When I find that vampire, he is going to wish he was dead.' Rido thought to himself with a snarl before leaving the house.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti

**Chapter 10:** Mine

**Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x (the** homework flashback** part)

**This chapter:** Mine (Sorry if the ending sucks, I got a little stuck)


	14. Chapter 13: Ichijo in The Library

**Chapter 13: **

**The chapter title contest is still going.**

**

* * *

**

It was a few days since Ashlen and Aido came back from her eyes. They luckily gotten back without being caught coming in thong Aido was given detention since he never came back to the Moon Dorms the night before. To Ashlen's relief, Aido didn;t tell Kaname or Headmaster where he really was; he knew Ashlen would get into a lot of trouble too.

Right now Ashlen was in the library again though this time it wasn't for homework; this time she was there just to read. So Ashlen was sitting in a soft arm chair, reading a cool mystery book. The cool thing about this book was that it was monster children that solved the mystery's.

"Oh, hello." A sudden voice in front of Ashlen startled her. She looked up to see one of the Night Class vampires, Takuma Ichijo.

"Hello." Ashlen greeted back in her shy, quiet toned voice. Ichijo smiled friendly at her.

"If you don't mind my asking; are you Ashlen Baker?" The vampire asked, surprising the girl since she wasn't sure how he knew. Ichijo saw her shocked expression and he grinned softly. "Aido's spoken of you." He said with a small chuckle and sat beside her.

"Oh, he has?" Ashlen asked, raising an eyebrow as she wondered what Aido could have talked about.

"Yes, actually almost everyone knows about the Day Class girl that Aido is tutoring; that is you; isn't it?" Ichijo asked as he gave Ashlen a sweet smile.

"Um, OK, but what has Aido exactly said about me?" Ashlen asked with a small frown; worried what Aido had said about her. Ichijo's smile grew a little as a soft chuckle was heard from his throat.

"Only that you were really smart and fun to tease." The vampire answered with a small grin, waving on of his hand a little as he spoke.

Ashlen let out a deep, relieved, sigh she didn't know she was holding in then blushed since the vampire beside her heard it.

"What, did you think I was going to say Aido told us something bad?" Ichijo asked with a childish smile and chuckle. Ashlen only blushed slightly since that is what she thought. Ichijo chuckled again, leaning back in his chair. "Anyways, what are you doing here this late." The vampire asked, a fist under his chin as he smiled.

"Reading." Ashlen stated the obvious showing him her book for a second.

"Huh, Boogies' Mysteries. I read that book when I was younger. It's really good but I didn't think you'd be the one to like monsters." Ichijo said with a smile and Ashlen looked at him

"Hm? Why not?" Ashlen asks, raising her eyebrow again, hoping he wasn't going to say something stupid and get her mad.

"I don't you. You just don't look like the type." Ichijo said with a shrug.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashlen asked, her tone no longer shy, but a little but dangerous in a 'don't go there way.'

"Um........." Ichijo said, trailing off as he saw her glare. "Never mind." He said, smiling nervously with a sweat drop going down his head. Ashlen smiled, more smirked, slightly as she turned back to her book.

Soon later Ashlen began to yawn tiredly. She bookmarked her page before closing her book so she could yawn.

"If you are getting tired, maybe you should go back to your dorm. You have classes in the morning after all; don't you?" Ichijo asked from beside her and Ashlen jumped slightly since she forgot that the blond vampire boy was there. The vampire saw he scared he and he couldn't hold in a laugh. "Sorry." He apologized between laughs.

Ashlen only rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to go back. I want to finish my book." Ashlen whined slightly before yawning again. Ichijo smirked slightly before he stood up from his chair and grabbed the Mystery book from Ashlen's hands. "Hay!" Ashlen snapped, narrowing her eyes.

The blond vampire ignored Ashlen and walked over to the librarian, handing her the book Ashlen was reading. Since she was tired, and couldn't focus, Ashlen couldn't hear what the blond vampire was saying to the woman but he came back less then a minute later wit the book.

"Here, you can take it too you're room now." Ichijo said as he handed back the book. Ashlen was a little surprised by this vampire's suddenly generosity; he had gotten her permisson to take the book to her room.

"Um, thank you, Ichijo-Sempai." Ashlen said, back into her shy and quiet tone as she blushed softly. Ichijo responded with a sweet smile.

"Wow, Aido was right, you are cute when you blush." He commented under his breath but Ashlen was close enough to him to hear it.

"Huh? What?" Ashlen asked in confusion. This time a small blush came onto Ichijo, embarrassed that he was heard.

"Nothing. Good night, Baker-Chan." Ichijo said, waving slightly before he then left the room.

Ashlen frowned slightly when the vampire was gone. 'What did he mean?' She thought to herself before sighing. 'Might as well not think too hard.' She thought again before leaving the library to go to her room in the Sun Dorms.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti

**Chapter 10:** Mine

**Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x (the** homework flashback** part)

**Chapter 12:** Mine (Sorry if the ending sucks, I got a little stuck)

**This chapter: **Mine


	15. Chapter 14: School Dance

**Chapter 14: **

**(going to be a really long chapter)**

**The chapter title contest is still going.**

**

* * *

**

A twelve year old Ashlen Baker sat on the floor of the living room in a dress, sulking. Her parents were trying to teach her to dance and they were doing it themselves instead of getting her lessons.

"Come on, Ashlen, on your feet." Her father commanded and grabbed her hand to pull her up. Though the girl was being stubborn and refused to get up.

"Why? I don't want to dance; it's boring." The young witch whined.

"A lady must know how to dance." Mr. Baker responded, still trying to pull his daughter up

"I'm a girl, not a lady; I don't want to dance." Ashlen whined as he arm started to get sore from her father pulling on it.

"You're close enough; now stand up!" The father demanded, grunting as he was finally about to lift his stubborn daughter.

Ashlen only crossed her arms and sulked some more. "This is stupid and a waist of time." She muttered under her breath but her father still heard.

"Well; too bad." He said in an annoyed tone as his hand were thrown up into the air. He was starting to get tired of his daughter's attitude and there wasn't much he could do unless he grounded her. Although that seemed as little harsh since his only reason was she was being stubborn.

Ashlen didn't respond that time as a knock came from the front door. Ashlen smiled widely since she already knew who it was; after all no one else ever came to the house after dark.

"Good evening; Rido-Sama." Ashlen greeted the vampire like she been for the past few years; with a hug. Rido looked down at her in surprise, though not because of the hug; he was used to _that _by now.

"Ashlen…….. you're wearing a dress." He stated, surprised since this was his first time seeing the girl like this. Ashlen pouted and looked at her father, still holding onto the vampire.

"Father and mother and trying to make me to dance; I don't want to dance." The girl pouted and whined, hoping the vampire would _save_ her.

Mr. Baker sighed deeply, shaking his head and giving in before leaving the room so his daughter and the vampire could be alone.

When Ashlen and Aido were alone, the girl finally let go of the vampire, how was bending over a little so he could look her in the face.

"You don't want to dance? Why not?" He asked in a soft, silky voice; causing Ashlen to blush lightly.

"It's just so boring; no fun at all." She answered in a small whine. Rido frowned slight , and only for a second, before he smiled again; looking into Ashlen's face.

"Oh, really? So you're saying you don't want to dance with me?" He teased in a fake hurt voice.

"Huh?" Ashlen asked in confusion, staring up at the vampire and tilting her head a little.

"There will be a point in life that you will be expected to dance with me, Ashlen. So you should really learn how to do it know before it's too late and you end up making yourself look really stupid." Rido teased some more with a grin on his face.

Ashlen's face turned a little more red in embarrassment and she turned her head away from the purblood vampire a little bit, which made Rido chuckle a little bit. "But it's boring." Ashlen said in a whisper, though Rido heard it as if it was said loud and clear.

"What if _I _teach you then?" The vampire asked with a smile and making the witch girl look up at him, her eyes wide.

"You'd really teach me to dance? And more over, you can dance?" Ashlen asked in surprise since Rido really didn't look like the dancing type to her.

"Hay, I happen to be a really good dancer." Rido said with a frown. He wasn't too hurt by Ashlen's words, maybe a little offended but not by too much.

"Oh, sorry Rido-Sama." Ashlen apologized, looking guilty. Rido continue to frown a little as he looked down at the girl before smiling again, grabbing her hand.

"You can make it up by letting me teach you how to dance." Rido said with a wicked grin as he pulled Ashlen's body to his own. Ashlen blushed but nodded in agreement to let Rido teach her how to dance.

**~End Flashback~**

Ashlen was in her room, softly humming to herself as she read her Boogies' Mystery book again. She loved to read books over and over again; it didn't matter to her that she now knew what was going to happen.

Ashlen then side when she heard the excited whispers coming from the hallway.

"Are you excited for tonight?" One happy girl asked someone

"While duh, of course I am. I'll finally be able to get close to Ichijo-sempai without the perfects yelling at me." Came another girl's reply.

Ashlen stopped listening after that to roll her eyes. She knew those girls were talking about the dance that was being held that night. It was the dance where both Night Class and Day Class could attend.

Ashlen herself didn't think she'd go. She didn't have a dress with her and she didn't bring her dress from home when she went home since she didn't even know about the dance until it was too late. Besides, even though she was taught to dance, Ashlen still found it really boring.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ashlen sighed before bookmarking her page before getting up to answer it. It was a smiling Yuki holding a package.

"Oh, Yuki; what are you doing here?" Ashlen asked as she opened the door more to let in her vampire friend.

"I came to give you something." She answered with a grin as she walked into the room, placing the package on Ashlen's bed as Ashlen shut her door behind her.

"Oh, and is that what it is?" Ashlen asked and pointed to the package that was on her bed. Yuki nodded with a grin.

"Yep. Well I have to go get ready for tonight. Bye." Yuki called as she left the room to go back to the Moon Dorms. Once the female purblood was gone, Ashlen looked at the package, wondering what it could be and who it was from.

After a minute or two of thinking Ashlen couldn't stand it any longer and opened the packaged. As soon as she did the witch girl covered her mouth to cover a gasp of shock/surprise.

Inside the box was a beautiful light blue dress (http: //s .ecrater. com/stores/117762/4a7cbc985854f_117762n. jpg)(Just up it back together and that's the dress) Ashlen pulled it out of the box to see that the dress has some faint designs on it.

'But who would give it to me? Yuki delivered it so is it from her?' Ashlen thought to herself before noticing a note stuck in a edge of the box. The girl gently laid the dress down on her bed before grabbing the note to read it.

`Thank you for not telling on me, Baker-Chan. For doing so I hope you like my little gift and I'll save you a dance at the ball`  
Love, Hanabusa Aido.

Ashlen felt herself blush as she looked at the name then at the dress before back at the name. She thought it was really sweet of Aido although the girl was also confused. 'What does he mean; thank you for not telling on me?' She thought before sighing. "I guess I'll have to ask him tonight." Ashlen whispered to herself as she walked to her closet.

Now, since Ashlen was a witch, and she hated the Sun Dorms bathrooms', she charmed her closet to be her own privet bathroom. All she had to do was turn the doorknob to the left and it was a bathroom; with a tub, shower, toilet; the works. If she turned the knob to the left it's open into her closet.

So Ashlen opened it into her bathroom and stepped in, with the dress. She carefully laid the dress onto the toilet seat before undressing to take a shower before she got changed into the dress. Ashlen wasn't too sure she was going to dance when she got there; but she wanted to thank Aido and also ask him what he meant.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ashlen was hurrying to the school; lifting her dress bottom so she wouldn't trip over it as she did. Her shower and getting ready had taken her longer then she had thought she would and the dance had started fifteen minutes ago.

When Ashlen finally got to the ball room doors she was panting for breathe. She had run nun stop from her room all the way to the school after all. The witch girl could hear ball room music on the other side of the doors alone with the voices off happy teens having fun. She then took a deep breath before opening the doors and walking in.

A few heads turned to look at Ashlen as she walked in. Most of them looked away soon after but still some lingered until their dates' smacked them in their arm. Ashlen only ignored this as she looked around the room for the blue eyed blond vampire.

When Ashlen finally spotted the vampire she was looking for she saw him across the room, talking to another Day Class girl. Now Ashlen had no idea why; but she felt herself shake a little; her heart also hurting. Without even knowing what she was doing, Ashlen turned around and ran out of the ballroom; a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

**Aido's P.O.V**

Aido was just finishing talking to one of his fan girls when he noticed that Ashlen was now in the room. He looked down to the girl, taking her hand to kiss her good bye, like any gentlemen would do, before looking back up at Ashlen.

Although when he looked up he noticed that the girl was now gone, followed by the doors slamming shut. 'What the hell was that all about? Why'd she just leave like that?' Aido thought to himself in confusion, frowning.

As if to answer his question the sudden scent of salt water hit his vampire noise and Aido's eyes widened a little bit. Ashlen had left since she had been crying, but over what he'd never know; until he asked her.

"Aido-Sempai, will you dance with me?" A female's voice asked and Aido turned his head to see a blushing Day Class girl. Aido smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry, but there is something I must do….. If I get back in time then I'll dance with you." Aido promised with a flirting wink. The girl blushed even more.

"Alright; I understand." The girl said with a small bow before walking back to her friends.

Aido then looked towards the door again. He made his way there, walking and started to run once he was out of the ball room.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen Baker was standing on a balcony, her arms on the railing as she looked down and cried softly. Why she was upset she had no clue. It wasn't as if she was the jealous type and in love with Aido. Why should she care who he talked to? Ashlen sniffled a little she used the back of her wrist to rub her noise.

"Baker-Chan, there you are." A relieved, male's voice said behind Ashlen with a sigh. Ashlen turned around to see Aido standing there.

"Oh, Aido-Sempai. Sorry I left just like that….. I wasn't feeling well." Ashlen said as she hurriedly rubbed the tears from her eyes, though not quick enough since Aido noticed.

"Why are you crying, Baker-Chan?" Aido asked in a soft, gentle tone; so much different from his childish, playful and flirting tone he normally spoke in. Ashlen couldn't hold it in anymore; the tears poured out and she started to sob.

"I don't know." She said as she cried. It was true; she had no idea why she was so sad. Aido frowned, stepping closer and lightly touching her cheek.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked once again in that gentle tone as he frowned. He might have been a blood sucking play boy but that didn't mean he didn't care for others; and a crying, sad girl could be the weakness to any boy.

"I don't know." Ashlen said with more tears coming down her face. The girl couldn't really think straight right then and all she wanted was to cry and to be held.

As if sensing this, Aido grabbed Ashlen's arm, pulling her to his chest and hugging her tightly so she couldn't just pull away. He knew that something must have hurt her a lot and that she needed to be comforted. He just wished he knew what it was that upset her so much.

After a couple minutes of crying into his shirt, Ashlen stopped her tears and pulled her face away; since she couldn't move the rest of her body. She looked up into Aido's face with was gently smiling back.

"Are you feeling OK now?" He asked, he voice still gentle and soft.

"Yes, thank you, Aido-Sempai." Ashlen said in a quiet tone as she freed a arm so she could rub her face dry. Suddenly, Aido giggled. "What?" Ashlen asked, confused to why he was laughing at a time like this.

"Oh, I was just thinking it might have been funny to see you with running makeup but you're not so I have to imagine it." The vampire said with a teasing smile. Ashlen frowned, sighing and rolled her eyes before trying to pull away. Although Aido didn't let go. "Since we are like this; would you like to dance?" He asks with a flirty grin.

Ashlen felt herself blush again as she looked up into the vampire's cute face, her hassled eyes looking into his blue ones.

"Sure." Ashlen said with a smile. So Aido let her pull away a little before taking one of her hands well his other went onto her back. Ashlen but her hand onto Aido's shoulder and they started to dance, the faint ballroom music being heard.

'I guess it was a good thing I learned how to dance.' Ashlen thought with a small smile.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti

**Chapter 10:** Mine

**Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x (the** homework flashback** part)

**Chapter 12:** Mine (Sorry if the ending sucks, I got a little stuck)

**Chapter 13: **Mine

**This chapter:** crystalgardian


	16. Chapter 15: Kaname's Talk With Aido

**Chapter 15: **

**

* * *

**

**Aido's P.O.V**

"Hanabusa, wake up." Akatsuki Kain said as he shook his cousin. Aido groaned.

"So away, Akatsuki; It's still bright outside." Aido said as he hid his head under one of his pillows. Akatsuki sighed and yanked the pillow away.

"Hanabusa; Kaname-Sama wants to talk to you." Akatsuki said and this time Aido sat up, seemingly wide awake.

"Huh? Why this early?" Aido asked, looking at his cousin in confusion and worry. 'What did I do this time?' He thought with a frown.

"He didn't say, he just told me to get you. I don't think you're in trouble so calm down." Kain insured him. Aido sighed in relief.

"Alright then; just give me a moment." Aido said with a yawn, getting out of bed and started to change into normal clothes.

"Yeah, whatever." Kain responded with a wide yawn; his fangs showing from it. The tall red head then climbed back into his bed and the blondie left the room to go see what the purblood wanted.

Aido walked through the halls with a frown. 'What could Kaname-Sama want to talk about?' He thought to himself before knocking on the large double doors to the purblood's room.

"Come in, Aido." Kaname's voice said from the other side of the door. Aido inhaled deeply, sitting nervous despite being told he wasn't in trouble, before opening the door and walking in.

"You wanted to see me, Kaname-Sama?" He whispered after he closed the door behind him; having noticed that Yuki was sleeping on the bed.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

**~30 minutes ago~**

Kaname laid on his couch in his room and frowned as Yuki was asleep on the bed. He had been thinking about Ashlen Baker. He was still very suspicious of her. The more he thought of her the more he thought she _could_ be the very same girl that was promised to Rido.

Kaname sighed and sat up on his couch. He suddenly remembered how scared the girl was whenever she saw him........ Besides **_him _**having different colored eyes, wilder hair and being older, Kaname and Rido looked exactly alike.

The purblood stood up from his couch and walked to his door, wanting to talk to someone. When he got into the hall way, Kaname saw Akatsuki Kain walking to his room.

"Kain." Kaname called out in a soft tone; so he wouldn't wake up the others. Kain turned around to look at the purblood.

"Yes, Kaname-Sama?" He asked in his normal laid back toned voice.

"Can you do something for me?" Kaname asked with a thin smile; even since Yuki was turned back into a vampire Kaname was smiling a lot more, to anyone he felt like.

"Yes. What do you need." Kain asked and Kaname's smile grew a little. He knew this vampires would do anything for him.

"Go get you're cousin and tell him I want him to see me." Kaname said and Kain nodded his head like a bow.

"As you wish, Kaname-Sama." Kain said before walking off and Kaname only walked back into his, and Yuki's, room. In there he sat on the couch, watching Yuki sleep for 30 minutes until there was knock on his door.

**~Now~**

"You wanted to see me, Kaname-Sama?" Aido asked Kaname in a whisper. Kaname smiled lightly as he sat on the couch.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you to do something for me." Kaname whispered back to make sure he didn't wake his sister.

"And what is it you want me to do?" Aido asked, frowning though he was secretly glade he really wasn't in trouble.

"I want you too keep a close eye on Ashlen Baker." Kaname then said and Aido's eyes widened a little.

"What? If I may be so bold in asking, why do you want me to watch her?" Aido asked, shocked since he couldn't see what could be wrong with Ashlen.

"I think she might know about vampires. When ever she looks at me she looks scared. She has to know something. This is why I want you to watch her. Although, you will not say anything about being a vampire incase I'm wrong." Kaname added sternly. Aido bowed his head.

"Yes Kaname. I will do as you wish." He said before standing straight.

"Thank you Aido; you may go back to bed." Kaname said, looking away from Aido.

"Thank you, Kaname-Sama." Aido said before leaving. One gone Kaname got into the bed and cuddled up to Yuki, falling back to sleep.

**Aido's P.O.V**

As Aido walked back to his dorm, he frowned, thinking over what Kaname had told him. 'Baker-Chan might know of us? Is that why she wont fall for my charm?' he thought as he walked into his room, yawning. The blond vampire then changed back into his PJs before climbing into his bed and falling back to sleep, his mind still stuck on Ashlen.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti

**Chapter 10:** Mine

**Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x

**Chapter 12:** Mine

**Chapter 13: **Mine

**Chapter 14:** crystalgardian

**This Chapter:** Mine


	17. Chapter 16: Meeting Mikii Nyguygen

**Chapter 16: **

**

* * *

**

**(Back to Ashlen)**

It had now been a month, a few days since Kaname spoke to Aido, since Ashlen had run away and she was more relaxed then ever. She knew Rido, being who he was, would have found her by now and since he didn't, the girl figured it'd be a while until he would know where she was.

Right now the girl was just outside in a courtyard, eating her lunch. Around her was a few girls, talking happily about the dance that went on a few days ago. That made Ashlen herself think about her own dance with Hanabusa Aido. Remembering it made teh girl shake her head in embarrassment. Ashlen then sighed and decided to listen in to a few people talk.

"So, did you get to dance with Ichijo?" One girl's happy voice asked someone; Ashlen assumed it was her friend.

"Yes and it was magical." The other girl squealed in a gleeful tone. Ashlen winced a little since the squeal hurt her ears a little. She then heard a sigh.

"I wish I could have danced with Aido-Sempai, but he never came back after he left." The other girl said in a disappointed, whinny tone. Ashlen frowned slightly and sighed when she heard the pout in her voice.

"You know, I think he went running after that girl that went running out of the dance as soon as she came in." The other girl then said and Ashlen couldn't help look at the talking girls when she heard herself being mentioned.

"Huh? What girl?" The other girl, the Aido fan asked, looking confused. Ashlen smiled since she knew the girl didn't know who she was. Ashlen had seen the results of jealous fan girls.

"Oh, you didn't see?" The Ichijo fan asked and the Aido fan shook her head.

"No, what happened?" The Aido fan asked, sounding curious.

"Well do you know that new girl? The one with the American name?" The Ichijo fan asks, tilting her head to the side a little as if she was thinking.

"Oh, her? Yeah, what about her?" The Aido fan asked and Ashlen gulped slightly.

"Well she was the girl to come in and then just run out. _She's _the girl that Aido-Sempai ran after." The Ichijo fan then said and Ashlen quickly looked away when she noticed that the two girls were going to look her way.

"Oh, is that her?" Ashlen heard the Aido fan say in a tone that wasn't too happy.

"Oh yeah, that's her alright." The Ichijo fan agreed. Ashlen could swear she heard a smirk in the voice.

At that time Ashlen decided it was time to leave before things got ugly. She knew that the girl, the Aido fan, was really jealous and want to do something to her. Although Ashlen wasn't in the mood to get into a fight since she knew that she would ether hurt the girl or revile her powers. So the only thing Ashlen could do was walk away.

"Hay, you, where do you think you're going?" The angry, jealous, voice of the Aido fan shouted and Ashlen knew she was the one being talked too.

Ashlen didn't answer and only started to run; which was kind of stupid since it proved she heard the girls talking and that she was guilty, that Aido really did leave the dance for her. As the young witch ran she could her that girl, now along with a few others, chase after her.

"Hay, stop and confess your crime!" Ashlen heard one of the girls yell.

'As if.' Ashlen thought to herself as she continued to run. She turned a corner and, as she looked behind her at the incoming Aido fans, collided with something solid. She and that thing both fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" The thing, really a girl, cried. Ashlen looked down to see that she was laying on top of a dark skinned girl that she never saw before.

"I'm sorry!" Ashlen said, quickly and in a panic, no time to be shy about it. Ashlen then quickly stood up and held down her hand to help the other girl up.

"Oh, that's ok, I guess. I wasn't really watching what was going on." The girl said as she took Ashlen's offer. As Ashlen pulled the girl up, she was surprised by her accent; it was someone English, American just like her.

"Oh, alright. Now I don't mean to be rude but I really need to go." Ashlen said as she could hear the other girls catching up. She started to leave but the dark skinned girl grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, what's wrong?" She asked, sounding interested and a little concerned. Ashlen sighed and looked at the girl.

"A bunch of Aido fans are after me since they found out he danced with me at the dance." Ashlen explained, not giving too many details.

"Aido? As in Hanabusa Aido?" The girl asked in surprised and Ashlen only nodded. The girl sighed before she then smiled. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." She said and let go of Ashlen's wrist to stand in front of her.

Ashlen was really confused by what the girl was going to do but since this girl was going to help, Ashlen could finally rest to catch her breath.

"She's around here." She heard one girl yell and in a few seconds the girls turned the corner yet stopped when they say the dark skinned girl stand in front of Ashlen. They gasped and started at her.

"Mikii-Sempai…….. what is a Night Class student like you doing here?" one girl asked in shock and Ashlen's head snapped up at the mention of Night Class student.

'So, she's a vampire then, but why haven't I seen her walk to class with the others then?' Ashlen thought to herself as she saw the dark skinned girl, Mikii, smile.

"I'm being moved to the Day Class and I'm protecting my new friend. Leave her alone." The Mikii girl said; her voice a little scary as she said the last part. It seemed to affect the girls, since they looked frightened before backing away, turning around and running away.

"Thanks for the help." Ashlen said as she finally got her breathing under control.

"It's no problem. Oh and to answer you're question, I get suspended a lot so it's become rare for me to go to class." Mikii said with a smile and Ashlen blushed. She had forgotten that some vampires could read minds and now this girl knew she knew about vampires.

"Please don't tell others I know; it's so post to be secret." Ashlen begged the vampire girl in front of her, worried that her secret, well one of them, would be out. Although the girl only smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in turning you in. I'm Mikii Nyguygen, by the way." She greeted and held out a hand for Ashlen to shake.

"I'm Ashlen Baker." Ashlen greeted back, taking Mikii's hand to shake it. Mikii smiled widely when Ashlen said her name.

"Hay, so you're American?" She asked, sounding somewhat excited.

"Actually I was born in Japan, though my parents are American." Ashlen said back with a thin smile, wondering why she wasn't shy with this like unlike everyone else, except Yuki.

"So, that still makes you American….. I think. I, myself, am half American on my mother's side." Mikii said and then she suddenly glared at the air when she mentioned her mother; though it was replaced with a smile a second later. "Anyways, you're new here, right?" Mikii asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sort of. I've been here for about a month now." Ashlen answered, thinking to herself to see how long exactly. 'yeah, a month if not 29 days.' She thought with a light smile.

"Oh, well I hope we can hang out some time but right now I have to move my things into the Sun Dorms." Mikii said before she started to walk away, She suddenly stopped and turned back to look at Ashlen again. "Oh, and you should be careful around Aido; he's a bitter." Mikii warned before continuing her walk.

Ashlen only sighed deeply, shaking her head slightly, thinking over Mikii's warning as she walked back to the school for her afternoon classes.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

Hay, I'm starting to get stuck on ideas so ideas from you will really be helpful.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti,** Chapter 10:** Mine,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 12:** Mine,** Chapter 13: **Mine,** Chapter 14:** crystalgardian

**Chapter 15:** Mine, **This Chapter:** Mine


	18. Chapter 17: Trouble with Jealous girls

**Chapter 17: **

**

* * *

**

Ashlen sighed deeply when classes finally finished for the day. Through out all of class the girl could feel herself being glared at by other girls in the class room. Thanks to the Mikii girl Aido's fan girls didn't try to attack her again; even though Mikii was no where in sight.

'Are there really that scared of this girl.' Ashlen thought to herself as she got up from her chair to head for the exit. While she was leaving the building, Ashlen glanced at some glaring girls. When a few girls noticed this, they're glares hardened and one girl even slide a finger under her throat. Ashlen only ignored that and looked back in front of her.

Now, since Ashlen didn't have any homework today Ashlen fallowed the screaming fan girls instead of the library. She just wanted to tell the vampire that she didn't need him to go to the library today. When Ashlen got to the gates she stood a little closer to the path unlike other times so Aido would see her better.

"Hay, what are you doing up here? Don't you usually stand back there?" A girl asked as she pointed to the trees. Ashlen recognized the girl as one of the Aido fans that chased her earlier that day.

"I just want to tell someone something." Ashlen answered dully with a sigh. She wasn't scared of this girl and she wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with this girl right now.

"Oh? Yeah you just want Aido-Sempai to yourself again, you whore." The girl piratically hissed and Ashlen glared dangerously.

"A whore?! A WHORE?!?! HOW** DARE** YOU!!!! IF ANYONE IS A WHORE IT IS YOU!! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT GETS JEALOUS OVER A SIMPLE BOY _TALKING_ TO ANOTHER GIRL. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS KEEP SAYING THAT WE DON'T KNOWN THE NIGHT CLASS, BUT YOU KNOW SOMETHING?! THAT INCLUDES YOU. SO **BACK OFF**!!!!!" Ashlen screamed, making half the people there look at her with wide eyes.

The screaming seemed to stop and the girl Ashlen yelled to seemed absolutely shocked and scared. Even Zero looked surprised Ashlen's little out burst.

"Oh my, I didn't know you could be so scary, Baker-Chan." A male's teasingly. Ashlen, along with with rest of the fan girls, looked back at the path to see that the Night Class was standing there and looking at her. Ashlen blushed in embarrassment.

Out of everyone staring at her, it was Kaname Kuran that she felt the worst. It felt like he was searching for something. Ashlen advoded Kaname's stare and looked at Aido.

"Oh, shut up, Aido-Sempai." Ashlen responded back, rolling her eyes as she heard all the girls gasp. Ashlen only shot them a glare and they shut up and looked away from her. When she looked back to Aido he was grinning and shaking his head.

"So mean you are. Anyways, shouldn't you be waiting for me in the library?" he asked as the rest of the Night Class continued on their way. At hte mention of his words, the fan girls once again glared at Ashlen. The witch only ignored them.

"I'm actually here to say I don't have homework today so you can stay and class." Ashlen said and smiled when a small pout came on his face. Ashlen knew he liked helping her since it got him out of the boring lessons.

"Really? You don't have _anything_ to work on?" He pouted cutely and took a few steps close to Ashlen, reaching out a hand for her.

"Don't you touch her!" An angry, female, voice snapped as Ashlen felt herself being pulled back. Ashlen saw Aido smile though his eyes glared. So she turned her head and saw Mikii Nyguygen looking the same way Aido was; smiling yet glaring at the same time.

"So, You're finally in the Day Class, Mikii-Chan." Aido said in a friendly tone but Ashlen could tell it was somewhat fake.

"Yeah? So what?" She snapped, still fake smiling. As this was happening, Ashlen looked around to see that the fan girls were watching the scene in awe. Aido closed his eyes as he suddenly smirked. When he opened his eyes, they were cruel.

"Well I doubt that will keep you out of trouble." He said and Ashlen swore she head the insult in the voice. Ashlen looked behind her to see Mikii smirk.

"Well as long as I'm away from you I don't care." She shot started to get really nervous as she started to feel a bad aura between the two vampires.

"Erm........." Ashlen said, making the two vampire teens look at her as if they had forgotten she was there.

"Well anyways, leave Ashlen alone." Mikii said, putting a hand on Ashlen's shoulder to pull her back. Aido only sighed, rolling his eyes if he was annoyed.

"I'm only talking to her about her homework. I'm her tutor after all." The make said with a smirk. Ashlen felt a bad vibe and looked at Mikii to see her glaring.

"Well, not anymore, I'll do it." She said and Ashlen could hear a growl. Aido only burst out laughing like he had heard the funnies thing in the world.

"You? You have to..... be kidding...... me." He said in between laughter. Ashlen heard another growl, only louder this time and by this time every one seemed to be watching the two vampires. "Well you'll have to talk to the headmaster about that. Bye." He farewelled in a mocking, teasing tone, waving three of his fingers.

Once the male vampire was gone, everyone stopped staring and walked away back to there dorms. Mikii let go of Ashlen's shoulder so she turned around to face the dark skinned vampire.

"So, he's your tutor?" She asked, seeming confused yet mad. Ashlen shook her head.

"Yeah.... I'm talking Night Class assignments and the Headmaster assigned Aido to help me when I need it." Ashlen explained but Mikii still didn't look happy.

"But why him?" She asked cruelly, glaring at the school doors as if seeing through them. Ashlen frowned and tilted her head slightly.

"Why do you seem to hate Aido so much, Nygu......" Ashlen started but Mikii cut her off.

"Just call me Mikii and I hate Aido since.........." She trailed off with a pink blush covering her dark skin. Ashlen was a little confused but she smiled and didn't push the subject.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to go to my room now." Ashlen said as she still smiled at Mikii. The vampire girl nodded.

"OK, I'll walk back with you." Mikii said, giving Ashlen a fanged grin. Ashlen nodded an OK and the two then walked back to the Sun Dorms together.

**Aido's P.O.V**

'Stupid Mikii Nyguygen. Who does she think she is.' Aido thought to himself with a pout glare. True was he didn't really hate the other vampire; not near as much as she hated him at least. What he really hated was the ways she'd beat him up and all that.

Aido sighed as he looked behind him, looking at the school doors as if he could see Mikii on the other side. 'She better not do anything stupid and revile she's a vampire to Ashlen; Kaname-Sama will get mad if that happens.' The male noble vampire then thought with another sigh, looking away and heading to his first class.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

Hay, I'm starting to get stuck on ideas so ideas from you will really be helpful.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti,**Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,**Chapter 14:** crystalgardian

**Please Review =D**


	19. Chapter 18: Yuichi Michio

**Chapter 18: **

**

* * *

**

**Rido's P.O.V**

It had now been a month and Rido Kuran was pissed off. He still didn't here any good news about Ashlen from the vampires he sent out looking for her. Rido himself had even took the time to wonder around, looking for her himself. Although he had come up with nothing and it was pissing him off. He didn't thinking finding one girl would be this hard and take this long.

Right now Rido had used his purblood power to summon a bunch of Level-D and C vampire women to feed on. Rido was drinking viciously from one of the womens' throats. A small amount of blood spilled out of his mouth and trailed down the woman's neck. The female did nothing about it though. She only locked her arms around the purblood's neck and let herself be turned to sand.

"What do you want, Yuichi?" Rido snapped, staring at his door as another female sat herself on his lap. He was annoyed by being interrupter well he was eating. The purblood heard a male's sigh and the other man walked into the room.

"Never fail to sense me, do you, Rido." Yuichi Michio said with a slight grin. Since Yuichi was also a purblood, yet somewhat younger then Rido, he was about the only one that got away without calling Rido Sama. Rido only growled slightly as he gripped the back of the head of the new female.

"Just answer me!" he snapped before he lowered his head to bite the female. The woman uttered a small grunt before smiling and locking her arms around the purblood like the previous vampire. Yuichi smirked at Rido and crossed his arms.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to me, Rido? I am the one that help you quicken you're healing over fourteen years ago." The younger purblood reminded the older one. Rido growled again, against the female's throat. It was true. Well Rido was in his "coma" Yuichi would feed him his blood to quicken the healing. So what should have taken ten years only took five. After, in return Yuichi asked to live with Rido to hide from the hunters.

"You'll never let me forget that, will you?" Rido asked once the female turned to a pail of sand at his feet. Yuichi only seemed to smirk as his answer before looking around the room at the vampire women that ignored him.

"Why are you feeding off these lower vampires? Why not go find a stray human?" Yuichi asked with a small frown. Rido glared at the younger purblood for his question. Yes Rido would love human blood a lot better but when he started to think about it he started to crave Ashlen's blood. It was torture for him knowing that he wanted Ashlen's blood the most but couldn't have it since she was gone. Plus if he turned he too early she'd be more of a daughter or niece then a wife.

'Where are you Ashlen? I'm going to hunt you down and bring you home with me.' He thought as he grabbed the arm of another female vampire. He pulled her to his lap and sunk his fangs deep in her, drinking the blood despite its bland taste. Yuichi smirked again.

"My my, Rido. It's been fourteen years and you're still thinking about that witch girl. I wouldn't have thought it'd take you this long to eat her." Yuichi said in a dark, evil tone as he licked his lips as while as show his fangs.

Something in Rido snapped and he stood up quickly, so quickly the woman sitting on him flew across the room and smacked against the wall hard, smashing into sand. There were a few screams and murmurs from the female vampires in the room since they knew Rido was angry. The older purblood was in front of the younger one in only one second, gripping his neck and slamming Yuichi into the wall.

"**NEVER** SPEAK OF ASHLEN LIKE THAT!!!!" Rido demanded darkly, both his eyes now red instead of just one. He was more then pissed off at the younger man in front of him; no one talked about his girl liked that without being killed. Yuichi glared at Rido before smirking again., unafrad of the older man. Beside he too was a purblood and could be scary.

"Speaking of Ashlen, I think I may know where she is." Yuichi said in a smuggish tone. He figured that Rido wouldn't kill him if he told him the one thing he really wanted to know. Rido glared dangerously, his grip on Yuichi's neck tightening a little. He started into his pale blue eyes, that also had a ring of light green around them, searching for a answer. Was this a trick? Finally Rido loosened his grip but did not let go.

"Where do you think she is?" Rido asked the younger purblood man, who was now smirking evilly. Rido tried to read his mind but Yuichi was using one of his powers to disallow that.

"Have you even thought that she might be in the next town by now?" Yuichi smirked like it was the most obvious thing. Feeling insulted Rido retightened his grip, his glare more dangerous then before.

"I'm not an idiot, Yuichi. I know she'd be there by now. Though there is something about that town that you don't know I guess." Rido snarled, momentarily forgetting about the vampire women in the room. Yuichi narrowed his own eyes.

"Oh? And what's that?" He said, his tone demanding and challenging. Rido couldn't hold in his snicker; this purblood in front of him didn't seem to know very much.

"That town is home to thousands of vampires and dozens of vampire hunters. If I send one of my servants out, he'd surely get killed before I get my answer." Rido said as he finally pulled his hand away from Yuichi. The younger purblood slide to the floor coughing a little since Rido's grip was a lot tighter then it had seemed to be.

"Why don't you just go then?" Yuichi asked, glaring at the other purblood that had choked him. Without looking back, Rido sat back on his bed and grabbed the closest female vampire

"You're an idiot." Rido snarled cruelly before he bit into the vampire woman's neck, drinking her dry like the others. Rido was a wanted purblood criminal after all so the hunters wouldn't dare hesitate to try arrest him; they weren't allowed to kill him. Plus it was the town his 'nephew' lived in so he knew if Kaname knew he was there, something was going to happen. Yuichi Michio snarled at the older purblood as he stood up from the floor.

"Fine, then I guess you will not be seeing your precious girl then." Yuichi snapped, brushing floor dust off him and bared his fangs. The younger vampire then quickly snatched one of the vampire women before he left the room. Rido only tsked as he let go of the female vampire as she turned to sand. He suddenly frowned as he thought of what Yuichi said.

'Why _don't_ I just go? I do have a hide away house there. Also I do have some vampire living there that I know. The humans that I had turned over the years. I could make them help me avoid vampire hunters.' The purblood thought to himself. Rido suddenly grinned, licking blood off his face, as he remembered the thing he stole from the Baker parents after he killed them. It was something that would make looking for Ashlen with no one stopping him.

'I guess I'll go find her myself after all.' Rido thought to himself as he looked over to a few girls, crawling over to him. It made him laugh cruelly. "Don't be so impatient. I'll _play_ with all of you." Rido said with an evil grin on his face. He grabbed the closest woman, yanking her onto him before digging his fangs deep into her throat.

**Yuichi's P.O.V**

Yuichi Michio feed off the Female level-D that he stole from Rido's room as he thought about what had happened just a little while ago. Hoe dare Rido Kuran treat him like that; like he was nothing but a lower class vampire. Yuichi was a purblood and though younger it was only about five vampire years.

'Hmmm, Ashlen Baker, huh? Fourteen years and he really hasn't killed her. Rido really must be serious about the promise to be her husband this.' Yuichi thought to himself as he smirked, dropping body as it turned to sand. "If she's this important to him, I just got to check her out." Yuichi chuckled to himself, licking his lips as he went to lay on his bed lazily.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

Hay, I'm starting to get stuck on ideas so ideas from you will really be helpful.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti,**Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,**Chapter 14:** crystalgardian

**Please Review =D**


	20. Chapter 19: Mikii's Parents

**Chapter 19: **

**

* * *

**

**(Back to Ashlen)**

Ashlen walked through town with a yawn. Despite being a vampire, Mikii Nyguygen had woken up early and broke into Ashlen's room, actually stole an extra key and unlocked the door, and woke her up. After forcing Ashlen to get dressed, the drak skin vampire dragged her off school grounds.

"Remind me why you had to wake _me_ up?" Ashlen whined with another tired yawn. The vampire girl looked at Ashlen and smiled.

"Because you seem like the only girl I can hang out with. Yuki is an ok girl but she was patrolling last night so I thought I'd let her sleep. Everyone else are fangirls. Well, except for Sayori Wakaba but she can be boring. Plus I don't have to be careful around you since you know of vampires. I would have gone with one of my vampire friends but they are still sleeping." Mikii answered, sighing slightly before smiling and putting her hands behind the back of her head as she walked.

"Oh, who are your vampire friends?" Ashlen couldn't help but ask. Mikii smiled as she lowered her arms again. Rima Toya and Meira Shiki." Mikii answered and Ashlen frowned. She had head of Rima but didn't know who Meira was. "Meria is Senri Shiki's cousin." Mikii explained she she read her mind.

"Oh, so that explains why they share a last name." Ashlen said with a small, sleepy, smile.

"Ah hu." Mikii agreed with a nod as she looked around at the buildings. Ashlen groaned slightly as she stretched her arms up into the air.

"Still why'd you have to wake me up this early?" Ashlen complained as she heard the bones in her arms snap in place. Mikii looked at Ashlen, her head tilted slightly.

"It wasn't _that _early, was it?" The dark skinned vampire asked, sounding a little confused, like it wasn't really early at all. Ashlen still nodded.

"Yes, it was only seven in the morning. It's Seven fourty now." She asnwered with another small groan as she stretched her arms again, though this time infront of her.

"Oh, while sorry. I grow up with a human family so I'm used to getting up that early. Plus, I wanted someone to hang out with." Mikii responded with a 'It's not a big deal' shrug. Ashlen looked at Mikii. Since she was still tired, Ashlen wasn't thinking so hard so she was confused by this.

"If you're a vampire, then why are, were, you living with humans?" She asked and Mikii frowned.

"My parents died and I was then sent to live with humans." Mikii mumbled and Ashlen frowned a little more, sorry she asked. Mikii had said that with a painned, 'don't want to talk about it so don't ask more questions' toned voice.

"Oh, sorry." Ashlen said in a low tone. Mikii sighed deeply before smiling again.

"It's OK. I just don't like remembering it. I didn't much like my birth parents much anyways." She said and Ashlen smiled again, feeling better that Mikii wasn't upset with her that she asked about it.

**Mikii's P.O.V**

Mikii sighed to herself as she lied to Ashlen. Her parents weren't dead; though she wished they where; she _hated _them. Mikii's mother had actually hated her soo much that she had _sold _her to the human family when seh was seven. Mikii didn't know anything about her father except that he was a purblood that left her mother even before she was born.

"By the way, Mikii. Why did you tranfrue into the Day Class?" Ashlen suddenly asked and Mikii turned away from looking at buldings to look at her.

"Oh, right, that." Mikii said with a small smile. "Well, It was for a few reasons. One of the biggest was to get away from Kaname; he scares me." Mikii said and paused to frown as she thought about how Kaname reminded her of her _"dead"_ mother. "and one of the stupid reasons, which other people have been calling it, I like the Day Class uniform better; it's black." She said with a grin. Ashlen had a look on her face that reminded Mikii of Shiki that she fought back a laugh.

"You came to the Day Class since you like the color of our uniform better?" Ashlen asked and Mikii let out a small laugh.

"That and to get away from Kaname." Mikii said with a grin. She was having a lot of fun with Ashlen.

"OK.... so you're scared of Kaname too?" Ashlen asked and Mikii looked at her surprised. She didn't know that Ashlen was also scared about Kaname as well.

"Yeah..... he reminds me of someone." Mikii replied and Ashlen nodded.

"I know what that's like. He reminds me reminds me of someone too; someone in my past." Ashlen admitting as she forwnd. Mikii herself frowned slightly, wondering who Kaname reminded this girl about.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen was frowning as she once again found herself thinking of the purblood man, Rido Kuran. She had been doing so good until right then. Until now, it was a whole week since she had once thought about that purblood and now her head was full of thoughts about him.

"Hay, are you OK?" Mikii's voice asked and Ashlen finally came out of her thoughts.

"Yeah..... just thinking of something." Ashlen answered with a smile and yawned once more. "Lets go eat and get some coffee. I need something to wake me up." She quickly added since she no longer wanted to talk about it. Mikii smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, I can use a coffee." She said before grabing Ashlen's wrist to pull her into the nearest diner. Ashlen sighed slightly as she thought that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

Hay, I'm starting to get stuck on ideas so ideas from you will really be helpful.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti,**Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,**Chapter 14:** crystalgardian

**Please Review =D**


	21. Chapter 20: I Killed Her?

**Chapter 20: **

**

* * *

**

**Rido's P.O.V**

Rido Kuran walked through the dead of night in the town of Hiroshima (It's a real word, meaning a type of town). He was there to '_hunt'_ for something to eat and to look for Ashlen. The male purblood was in somewhat of a bad mood. He had been in that town for about a week now and, with avoiding vampire hunters and other vampires that would want to cause him trouble, he still hadn't found his girl.

A small part of him didn't even know why he cared for this girl. That side of him told him to just forget about Ashlen and move on. Actually, when Ashlen was younger; around the time he met her, Rido had planed on eating her along with her parents. He had just planed on waited a few years since the young girl would have more blood in her by then.

Although a bigger part of him told him to keep looking for the young human, witch, girl. He didn't know if he'd admit it but he was in love with Ashlen. He didn't care that she was still young; Rido was a purblood vampire after all and if marring your sibling was OK then it should be OK to be in love with a young human..... witch girl. And it was a love that started with just a simple hug.

Rido sighed as he stopped walking for a moment to put a hand through his hair as he thought. He then frowned, balling his hand into a fist which pulled some of his hair yet he ignored it.

'I've really screwed myself. I've lost the one person that wanted anything to do with me……… the one person _I_ wanted to have something to do with.' He added inside his mind. There were plenty of women that wanted something to do with Rido when they meant him, but the feels were never the same.

The only thing Rido had to do with those other women was when he would rape her and feed off of her blood to satisfy his cravings. Although, after that, Rido would ether leaving the woman to die, being pregnant or didn't give a care about the woman and sometimes he would just kill her afterwords.

Also, do the results of rapping then women, Rido had figured out he had a few kids. He knew for sure of his son, Senri Shiki, since he'd been told of him from Ichio and the uncle of the woman he raped. He also thought he might have a daughter as well but he wasn't too sure about that; their was no prove to it.

Sudden movement to his right made Rido snapped his head to that direction. He saw a human man walking with a brown jacket slung over one shoulder as he held one hand in his pants pocket and hummed. Rido's blue eye turned red as he eyed this man hungrily yet made a face. The purblood preferred the blood of females but this man seemed to be the only human out tonight.

So, using his vampire speed, he ran to the human and was in front on him in a flash. The shocked look on the man's face made Rido smirk.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked in a shocked, pissed, annoyed toned voice. Rido glared yet smirked.

"No one you'd ever heard about, Human." Rido said cruelly before attacking. The man didn't even have time to cry out before Rido roughly grabbed the back of his head, yanking it back, before the vampire sunk his fangs into him. When the man did cry out, the purblood grinned, enjoying it.

In the middle of his feeding, Rido came to a complete stop when a certain scent came to his nose. He quickly let go of the man, who was still alive, before looking around rapidly; trying to spot the source of her scent.

Finally, sitting on a bench, a little in the distance, was Ashlen. Even from that far away she could see that she was looking down with a frown; sad about something. A smile, one that wasn't a smirk, grin, or any kinds of evil, appeared on his face.

When he heard her sigh and saw her stand up, he used even a faster speed to get to her then he did with the man, who was now, by the way, laying on the ground sleeping. He appeared behing Ashlen in less then a second, wrapping his arms around her waist and arms. He had to smirk when the girl only came up to his shoulder; he had forgotten how short she was to him.

Ashlen let out a loud, high pitched scream but Rido only smiled softly as he sniffed her neck deeply. This was indeed his Ashlen.

"Rido-Sama, let go of me." Ashlen said, twisting her head back to him. Rido only smiled when he heard her voice. He didn't even care if her voice was full of fear; he just felt content to have the girl, his girl, back in his arms.

The vampire then looked into her eyes and frowned. He didn't mind the fear in her voice but the fear in her eyes seemed like too much to handle. He was used to people using that look on him, but not Ashlen, never Ashlen. He re-closed his eyes eyes and gritted his teeth together, piercing his his bottom lip.

The scent of his own blood reminded him on how hungry he was and he stared at the girls pulsing neck. He felt his heart beat fast and his blue eye returned to red.

Ashlen saw this and started to shake in fear, making Rido feel angry with hurt. He felt something in his heart snap and he glared down at the young human in his arms.

"Fine, you want to fear me, fear me." He snarled before baring his teeth and digging them harshly into Ashlen's neck. Ashlen cried out in pain but Rido ignored it as he sucked fiercely at the blood that entered his mouth.

His heart hurt when the memory of tasting the girl's blood came back to him. He narrowed his eyes to her hands, which were trying to peal away his arms, and notice that she still had the scar. A small tear escape Rido's eye as he continued to drink.

After a small while, Ashlen's struggling weakened and then stopped all together. Rido, finally realizing what he was doing, pulled away and looked at the sleeping pale form of the girl in his arms.

"Ashlen, wake up." He ordered, shaking her hard. The girl's head only rocked from side to side, eyes still closed. "Ashlen, WAKE UP!!!!!" He ordered again, much more demanding this time. He got the same reaction as last time.

For the first time in his life, fear took over the male purblood. He had let his anger take him over, like it always did, and he feared he just killed the only girl he ever cared about after his sister; Juuri.

"Ashlen, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rido whispered to the pale girl that layed limply in his arms, her skin getting colder and colder.

**~End of Dream~**

Rido's eye opened and batted. He sat up to see he was only in his room of the small hide away house. He sighed deeply before licking his lips. No blood. There was no blood on or in them.

The purblood frowned as he looked down at his lap. He was sad for two reasons. Number one was it was only a dream so Ashlen was still out there somewhere. Reason number two was he felt guilty for killing someone he cared about, even though it was only a dream. Rido sighed and looked out his darkening window.

'Just another night closer to finding you, Ashlen; I wont give up until I do.' The vampire thought before getting out of bed and getting changed before leaving the house.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

Hay, I'm starting to get stuck on ideas so ideas from you will really be helpful.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:** crystalgardian

**Please Review =D**


	22. Chapter 21: Zombie Movie?

**Chapter 21: **

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen sighed deeply as she sat on a couch in the Sun Dorm lounge room, she being the only one in there at the time. She said with her legs under her butt her leaning against the arm rest a little bit. It was a Sunday and the witch girl was very bored. She'd have to go back to school the next day and she wanted to do something but she wasn't sure on what

"Hay, Ashlen, what are you doing here all alone?" Mikii Nyguygen, Ashlen's new vampire friend asked as she jumped from behind the couch onto the seat beside her. Ashlen smiled at the dark skinned vampire.

"Nothing much. I'm actually really bored and want do something." Ashlen said in a complaining like tone. Mikii grinned slightly suddenly.

"Want to go into town and watch a movie then?" Mikii suggested and Ashlen smiled happily.

"That seems cool, but what kind of movie?" She asked, sitting up straight and took her legs out from under her. A movie actually seemed good to her, but it depended on the type.

"How about a gory zombie movie?" Mikii asked with a evil like grin. Ashlen grinned back, though her's wasn't evil.

"Sure, that sounds fun.......... although the movies don't start till night; we'd be tired when classes are on tomorrow." Ashlen said with a small frown. Mikii just shrugged.

"So what? Just sleep in tomorrow and skip classes." Mikii said with a smiled as if she didn't give a single care. Ashlen frowned even more, looking thoughtful

"I'm not sure." Ashlen responded in a thoughtful, quiet tone. She was a really good student and didn't want to start breaking rules now; besides the rule she broke when she snuck out of school to go home. Mikii rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ashlen, just this once. Please?" Mikii asked and when Ashlen looked at her she stuck out her bottom lip to further out her begging. Ashlen sighed deeply before smiling, giving in.

"Fine, but only this once; I don't want to make this a habit and get into trouble." Ashlen said in a serious tone. Mikii looked ready to laugh.

"Well sorry, but if you hang around me, you'll be getting into trouble even if you don't do anything. It's will kind of be like the thing between Aido and Kain." Mikii said with a grin. Ashlen's face went up in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashlen asked, her head tilted to the side a little. Mikii smiled.

"Aido gets into trouble a lot of the time and since Kain is normally with him, he gets blamed for his cousin's actions." Mikii explained and seemed to glare at the air a little. Ashlen frowned some more.

"What's wrong?" Ashlen asked, sounding concerned. Mikii's glare disappeared and she sighed before smiling again.

"It's nothing. Lets just get ready for tonight............. hay, do you mind if I ask if Rima can come with us. It may not seem like it but she likes horror movies as well." Mikii asked with a smile. Ashlen smiled back.

"Sure, that seems fine with me." Ashlen said with a small shrug. Mikii's smile grew.

"Thanks. It's been almost a week since I last spent any time with her. I'd like Meira to come too but she is a little more girlyer so she doesn't really like gory horror movies." The vampire exclaimed with a small sigh and shrug.

"Oh, OK then." Ashlen said, unsure how else to respond. Mikii only continued to smile. "So, what should we do right now then?" Ashlen asked, once again bored.

"Hmmmmm, why not go see the Night Class?" Mikii asked, her grin seeming evil. Ashlen's face went up in surprise.

"But wouldn't they be sleeping?" She asked though a part of her thought it would be fun to go there. Mikii continued to grin and shrugged in a no big deal way.

"So what? It's three in the afternoon. They'd have to get up soon anyways. Anyways, a lot of vampires are deep sleepers so they wont know we are there, not matter how loud we'd be." Mikii said, her evil grin turning into a wide happy smile.

Ashlen sighed deeply and put her thumb under her chin and index finger under her bottom lip as she thought about what Makii has suggested. A part of her was telling her to go for it, that it'd be a lot of fun, but another side was saying otherwise.

"I'm still not sure." Ashlen said slowly. Mikii sighed, seeming a little annoyed as she stood up.

"Come on, you'll be fine." She said, grabbing Ashlen's wrist and yanking on it to be forced to stand up. Ashlen sighed.

"Oh alright. I guess it will be fun." She responded with a soft smile. Mikii grinned happily.

"Great, this should be fun then." The vampire girl cried and pulled Ashlen out of the Sun Dorms and to the Moon Dorms.

As the two walked Ashlen noticed some girls staring at them and glaring at her. They were some of the Aido fans that had chased her the first day Ashlen met Mikii. The witch girl gulped.

'Please don't let things turn out for the worst.' Ashlen silently prayed as they neared the Moon Dorms.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

Hay, I'm starting to get stuck on ideas so ideas from you will really be helpful. Also I will be using some of the already given ideas, just not right away.**  
**

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:** crystalgardian

**Please Review =D**


	23. Chapter 22: Picking up Vampires

**Chapter 22: **

**

* * *

**

Ashlen was nervous as she looked around the front room of the Moon Dorms. She was expecting someone to come down the stairs at any moment. She looked back at the large double wooden doors to see the door she and Mikii entered through was still open slightly and swinging on it's henges. Ashlen sweat dropped at that.

When she had Mikii had first arrived at the Moon Dorms, the doors were locked, giving them no way in. Or that is what Ashlen had though. Mikii had only gave one of the doors a sharp kick and the door flew open with a loud bang. The edges of the door had splintered a little as while as small pieces of wood chipping off.

"OK, someone should be coming down at anytime." Mikii said with a grin, staring up the stairs as if she was expecting someone to appear there.

"Well you sure enough made enough nose to attract someone." Ashlen agreed as she looked over at Mikii with a thin smile, though still feeling a little nervous.

The sudden sound of thumps on carpet caused Ashlen to look up at the stairs. She silently prayed that it wasn't Kaname that was the one making his way there. She was still creeped out by the fact he looked exactly like Rido. Plus she knew too little about him to trust him.

"Ah, so it's you, Mikii, I should have guessed." A male's deep, and sleep filled voice said from the top of the stairs. Ashlen looked at Mikii to see her smiling happily at the boy.

"Sorry if I work you, Kain-Sam....Sempai." The vampire girl said with a small blush on her face.

Ashlen smirked slightly. It was easy for her to guess that Mikii liked this boy with the way she was blushing and almost calling him Sama. Kain smiled thinly.

"No, it's OK. I woke up ten minutes ago anyways." He ensured her as he made his way down the stairs. As he walked, his eyes moved to Ashlen. "You're Ashlen Baker, the girl that's talking Night Class assignments, right?" he asked, seeming to study her.

"Yes, I am Ashlen." Ashlen said in a shy tone, blushing a tiny bit from feeling embarrassed. She felt that since she was now seventeen she shouldn't be so shy. Besides, Kain was something she felt she could trust. Even if he was a dangerous looking giant.

Kain simply nodded his head at Ashlen before looking over at Mikii again. There was a small smirk on his face as he them moved his eyes back to Ashlen.

"Did Mikii drag you here?" He asked, he voice getting stronger, the sleep tone in it disappearing. Ashlen nodded and Kain snickered lightly. "That's typical Mikii." He stated, turning his eyes on the now blushing female vampire.

"Well I, um, I just wanted to get Rima so we can go to the movies tonight." Mikii hurriedly explained like a little kid trying to get out of trouble. Kain smiled and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"It's OK, Mikii. You don't need to sound panicked. I wont tell Kaname you where here........." Here he seemed to trial off as he looked over at the still opened door. "I'm sure Kaname will figure things out when he sees the door though." He said and Mikii smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, that wouldn't have happened if the door was unlocked." Mikii seemed to argue. Ashlen rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall as she watched Kain smile.

"It was locked to keep out any he..... fan girls that tried ot get in. Kaname-Sempia (They call him that around humans) wont be too happy." Kain pointed out and Mikii seemed to get a little pale.

"I can always blame it on someone else." Mikii said and stubbornly crossed her arms as she pouted. Kain rolled his eyes as Ashlen snickered softly.

"That would still imply you know something about it and he'll find out it really was you. It'd be better if you pretend that you knew nothing about it; unless he comes downstairs right now." She said with a shrug with her shoulders. Both vampire's in the room looked at her and Ashlen blushed lightly.

"I think you might hang around Mikii too much." Kain said with smirk on his face. Ashlen frowned a little in confusion and Mikii laughed a little.

"Actually I think she was always like this." She said, smirking and getting Ashlen to blush a little and nod; even though she was a little confused.

"Yeah, but it's also common sense. It's not that hard to figure out." Ashlen said with a shrug. Mikii blushed and Kain seemed to smile.

Kain was about to respond but before he could, the soft thumps on carpet brought everyone's attention.

"So it's you, Mikii. I should have guessed." Another voice said and Ashlen saw her vampire friend tense a little as well a felt herself tense up a little.

Ashlen frowned and shift her wight uncomfortably as she took her gaze off of Kaname Kuran. She could feel the male purblood looking at her book she ignored it.

"Kaname-Oinnsama. It's good to see you again." Mikii called in a gleeful tone and Ashlen looked at her in shock.

'Oinnsama?? Why is she calling him big brother, epically if she's scared of him? They also don't look related' Ashlen thought to herself as Mikii gave Kaname a hug. which confused Ashlen even more. Kaname seemed to smile uncomfortably yet hugged her back.

"Mikii calls everyone she likes Oniisan or Oneesan......" He explained to Ashlen, trailing off to look at an embarrassed Mikii pulling herself off of Kaname. It looked like she was about to say something but Kaname cut her off, looking at Ashlen again.

"Baker-Chan, may I ask what why you're here?" He asked. He tone seemed to be calm, gentle, with confusion and maybe some concern but Ashlen could mistaken about that. Ashlen didn't answer as she looked over to Mikii, how was still looking nervous.

"I brought her so we can pick up Rima. We're going to go into town to watch a Zombie movie that is playing." Mikii said, smiling and shrugging as if it were no big deal. Kaname looked over at her.

"A movie? Mikii, tomorrow is a school day. If you go into town tonight you wont get enough sleep for tomorrow." Kaname said in a disproved toned voice. Mikii only grinned slightly.

"So what? We'll just skip classes tomorrow." The vampire girl said and Ashlen turned red when she heard the girl involved her in this. The color faded when Kaname looked back at her.

"What about you, Baker-Chan?" Kaname asked and Ashlen felt herself tense with embarrassment.

"Oh, I can handle only a few hours of sleep. I'll still be able to go to school tomorrow." Ashlen said, waving her hands in front of her in a nervous way. She was basically lying but didn't want to get into anymore trouble. Kaname frowned, as if sensing the lie, but only nodded his head before looking back at Mikii.

"I'll go get Rima for you then." The purblood vampire said, turning around to head back up the stairs. When he was out of sight, she let out a sigh as well as saw Mikii relax.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Mikii said with a sheepish smile. Both Ashlen and Kain rolled their eyes.

Ashlen then frowned. Mikii was right. Things could have gone a lot worse. She had no idea what Kaname was really like. For all she knew he really could be as cruel as his uncle and the him now was just an act. Both girls leaned against the wall and waited for Rima.

**Kaname/Aido's P.O.V**

Kaname walked up the stairs and headed to Rima's and Ruka's room. He stopped outside the door and knocked on it.

"Rima, Mikii is here to take you to a movie in town." He called and didn't even wait for a replay before he walked to another room. He knocked on that door and waited.

"Kaname-Sama?" Aido asked once he opened the door.

"Aido, Mikii is going into town for a movie with Ashlen and Rima. Knowing Mikii, there is a chance she will give up the vampire secret; if she doesn't already know." Kaname told Aido, his face in a thin line.

"And you want me to go with them?" Aido asked in a guess. Kaname nodded.

"Yes, I still want you to keep an eye on the young Baker girl............ Aido, she might be a witch so I want you to keep an eye out for signs of that as well." Kaname said before lightly smirking at the shocked look on the blond vampire's face.

"A witch? Are you serious, Kaname-Sama?" He asked in shock and wondering why he wasn't told this sooner. Kaname nodded.

"Yes, but I might be wrong so don't tell others." Kaname ordered before starting to walk away, probably to his room. Although he stopped after only five steps. "Oh, but Aido, don't tell them it was me that ordered you to go with them." He ordered before continuing to his room.

Aido sighed deeply before going into his room to get his coat before heading on downstairs.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen yawned in boredom, leaning against the wall while Mikii sat beside Kain, talking to him; despite the fact that she wouldn't stop blushing.c The male vampire didn't even seen to notice; or if he did he was just ignoring it.

Someone was suddenly heard coming towards the stairs and Ashlen looked that way, expecting to see the young, female Night Class modal but instead saw a grinning blond male.

"I though I heard your voice, Baker-Chan. Did you come to see me?" He asked with a charming smile. Ashlen couldn't control her startled blush.

"What? No. Mikii brought me her." She said in embarrassment and she then heard a growl. She looked to her side to see that Mikii was now beside her.

"Like hell you heard her. You heard Kaname telling Rima that she was here with me....... why are you wearing your coat? Are you going somewhere?" Mikii asked, her tone cruel. Aido looked at her and smirked.

"I heard you're going to a movie; it sounds fun so I'm coming as well." The male vampire said with a grin. Mikii glared more.

"You can't come with us. Only Ashlen, Rima and I are going." The female vampire seemed to snap at the make vampire. Aido only snickered.

"It's a free world, Mikii. I might not go with you but that doesn't mean I can't go watch the movie." He said with a smirk on his face. The female vampire's face turned an odd dark red color as she got angry.

"Mikii, calm down. If he wants to watch the movie we can't stop him." Ashlen said in a gentle tone to try to calm her friend. The female vampire took a few deep breaths, which slowly helped. Aido smirked some more.

"So you don't care if I come?" Aido asked Ashlen sweetly, batting his eyes at her. Ashlen blushed slightly and turned it to the side.

"Why should I care who goes to a movie or not?" She asked, avoiding his gaze as she forced her blush back. She heard Mikii snicker so she looked up to see that Aido was pouting. She only rolled her eyes.

"Mikii, you're going into town to watch a movie?" A soft female voice asked and everyone looked up the stairs to see Rima walking down them. Mikii grinned happily.

"Yep. She's," Mikii said, pointing to Ashlen, "is coming with us." She said in a happy tone. Ashlen couldn't help but smile at her vampire friend. She was happy that Mikii was happy.

Rima looked at Ashlen with a look of boredom as she nodded her head to Ashlen. Ashlen only nodded back.

"Hay, I'm coming too." Aido added in in a whinish tone. Everyone in the room, but for Aido, groaned and rolled their eyes.

"If he's going I guess I have to as well." Kain said in a deer sigh. Ashlen smirked when she saw Mikii's face heat up a little.

"Fine then. Lets just go. The movie will start in two hours and we still need to get there, pick our seats and get movie snacks." Mikii said. Everyone nodded and followed her out of the Mon Dorms.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

Hay, I'm starting to get stuck on ideas so ideas from you will really be helpful. Also I will be using some of the already given ideas, just not right away.**  
**

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:** crystalgardian

**Please Review =D**

**Also, Please check out my Aido/Sayori story  
**


	24. Chapter 23: Desastor at the Theater

**Chapter 23: **

**

* * *

**

Ashlen yawned in slight boredom as she in her theater seat. It turned out that the movie was actually going to start in three hours. It took her and the four vampires only about an hour and a half to get there, find seats, which were good since they were the only ones there so far. They would have also gotten movie snacks but the stand wasn't open yet.

"Why are we here? The movie doesn't start for another hour and a half." Rima complained as she sat in her seat, looking as bored as normal.

"But then we wouldn't have these awesome seats." Aido's voice came from above her. Ashlen looked upwards to see Aido grinning down at them from the balcony.

"Aido-Sempai, be careful up there. Don't fall." Ashlen called out and the male vampire laughed lightly.

"Why? Are you concerned that I will hurt myself, Baker-chan?" He asked in a cute, teasing flirty toned voice. Ashlen felt a small blush cress her face as she glared upwards.

"Shut up, Aido-_Sempai_." Mikii snapped sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Aido pouted and leaned more on the ledge.

"Geez, why do you have to be so mean, Mikii?" He asked in a pout. Mikii only rolled her eye and Ashlen snickered slightly.

Suddenly, Aido's eyes widened in surprise as his body became unbalanced. "WHOA!" He cried out before falling over the edge into a row of seats. Ashlen let out a startled gasp, not really thinking that Aido was really going to fall. Though to his luck, he fell sideways right into a seat, groaning.

"Well, Aido-Sempai, I did tell you to be careful." Ashlen said, feeling relieved that he didn't seem hurt. Mikii snickered.

"I say the idiot deserved it." She said with a smirk. A male's sigh was heard and the tree teens --Rima having fallen to sleep in boredom-- looked over to Kain, who was shaking his head sadly.

"Geez, Hanabusa, you'll never learn." Kain said with a deeper sigh. Aido pouted as he swung his body around to stand up.

"Whatever, it wasn't a big deal. It could have happened to anyone." He said, crossing his arms. Kain only rolled his eyes in response to that.

Ashlen rolled her own eyes and looked back at the theater screen. She sighed in boredom and turned her head to look at a sleeping Rima. 'Hm, that might be smart.' Ashlen thought to herself before looking back at Mikii, who seemed to be snapping at Aido for something. "Hay, Mikii, if in coming people don't, wake me in an out and fifteen minutes." She called out to the bickering vampires. The dark skinned vampire turned her head to look at Ashlen.

"Oh, alright, I'll have to wake Rima as well." The girl called back before turning back to Aido, punching him in his shoulder. Ashlen snickered, watching Aido glare and rub his shoulder before she turned around in her seat, leaning back and closing her eyes.

**.~.~.~.~**

"Ashlen, wake up, movie's going to start soon and we still need our snacks." A voice screamed in her ear. Ashlen woke up instantly with a scream of surprise. Mikii Nyguygen only laughed humorously.

"Not funny _Nyguygen-Chan."_ Ashlen grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. As Mikii frowned over being called by her last name, Ashlen looked around. A lots of people filled the seats and they were all ether chating to one an other or sitting in their seat, waiting for the movie to come on.

Ashlen snickered when she saw a pouting Rima. She guess ether Mikii screamed in her ear or the people around her woke her up.

"Come on _Baker-Chan,_ let's go get the movie snacks." Mikii said, tease whining when she said Ashlen's last name in pay back for having her last name said. Ashlen sighed.

"Fine, lets go." She agreed, standing up and putting her coat on her chair to save it before following Mikii and Rima to the snack stand.

"Stupid ...... for waking .... up." Rima was mumbling as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Because of the loud people standing around them, some of Rima's words were blocked up.

"Man, these lines are long. I never though a zombie movie was going to have _this_ many people." Mikii complained as she stood behind a fat woman how looked like she was going to buy up all the chocolate bars. Ashlen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"While it is so post to be the scariest zombie movie ever." She told her with a shrug. Mikii nodded her head

"But why do they have to be so noisy?" Rima added into the conforstion, still pouting. Both Ashlen and Mikii looked at her with a smile.

"It's because they are excited." Ashlen told the young vampire. chuckling softly. Rima rolling sighed and rolled her eyes, making Ashlen smiled more.

Rima Toya was the youngest female vampire in the whole Night Class and it showed in some of her actions. Still, Ashlen thought Rima was really cute in that way, though she'd never say so since she didn't want to insalt Rima. She was fifteen (I think, for this story at least) not five.

"It's still too loud." Rima complained again as they moved up a little bit as a few people left with their snacks. The other two girls only rolled their eyes as they moved up again. It was now only the fat woman in front of them. Suddenly laughing was heard.

"Oi, good luck with getting anything with her in front of you." Aido laughed as he walked over to the girls with three chocolate bars in one of his hands. With his other hand he was pointing to the fat woman in front of Mikii as he laughed.

The woman in front of the girl's suddenly turned around, holding a tub of five large popcorns, three large drinks with two small ones and five chocolate bars. Wether there were all for her or for someone else, Ashlen had no idea but the woman glared at Aido, balanced the tub in one hand before smacking her purse over Aido's head hard before walking away.

"OW!" Aido cried, pout glaring, rubbing his head as the girls, even Rima, laughed. Aido glared at them. "That wasn't funny." He said, mumbling things the girls couldn't hear.

"Sure it was." Mikii said as she stepped up to the counter with a grin. She looked back at Ashlen and Rima. "Seeing Aido get smacked by a fat lady put me in a good mood. I'll pay for everyones snacks." Mikii said, still grinning.

"You're mean, Mikii. Besides, Akatsuki and I already got our snacks." Aido whinned again, looking behind him to see his cousin, munching on some popcorn. Mikii glared at Aido.

"I'm only buying for Rima and Ashlen; maybe Kain if he wants something else." Mikii said, trying to cover up a blush. Aido pouted yet smirked.

"Fine, I shell tell him that then." He teased before walking away. Mikii glared harder.

"Hanabusa Aido, don't you da............."

"Mrs. Are you going to order?" The boy, who looked to be only a year or two older then them, behind the counter cut her off. The vampire girl turned around to face the man, breathing in deeply so she wouldn't take her anger out on this boy before smiling at him.

"Yes sorry. Can I have three cokes, one large box of strawberry and chocolate mixed pokki, M&M's chocolate with peanuts and a extra large, extra buttery popcorn." Mikii said with a pleased grin. Ashlen smiled, licking her lips. She had told Mikii her favorite theater movie snack while they had walked there.

"I'm sorry miss, but that is to many things for you." The boy said, seeming to smirk. Mikii blinked at the boy before glaring. Ashlen and Rima seemed to sigh. Ashlen figured, by his smirk, this boy was only being a jerk.

"What are you talking about? That fat woman that was just here bought more then twice times that." She argued, her hand balling into a fist. The boy smirked more and shook his head.

"She was old enough to get that much food and was getting it for her family." He said, Smirking as if he knew he was going to win this _fight. _Mikii's glare sharpened.

"What the hell?! I don't remember a fucking rule like that! Besides I'm paying for my friends." Mikii shouted in in the room looked over at Mikii and Ashlen, as while as the three other vampire took a few steps back. The boy smirked even more.

"You can't prove that, so what are you going to do about it." The boy asked in a jerkish way with a smug smile.

"Man, what a jerk." Ashlen whispered to herself with a deep sigh. She then watched as Mikii got even angrier; her eyes had the smallest hint of red in them.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikii screamed in rage, jumping over the counter and pounced on the boiy. She sent a direct punch to his face.

"OW!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!! CALL THE POLICE!!!!!!!!" The boy screamed as he struggled against Mikii and kept getting punched. One of the other snack workers, a female older then the boy, ran for a phone.

"Mikii, STOP!" Kain cried, running over to the girl to pull her off the boy. Ashlen's eyes widened in shock when she saw this. Mikii had admitted to her that she had anger problems but she didn't think it was this bad.

While Kain held Mikii in his arms to keep her back, the sound of sirens was suddenly heard over her screaming. The screaming stopped as soon as Mikii heard it and her struggling stopped.

"FUCK!!!!" She shouted before pulling herself away from Kain, jumping back over the counter before rushing out the door. "You'll never catch me alive, copper!!!!!!!!!!" Mikiii's yell was heard from outside. Everyone seemed to look at the door until the siren faded in the distance.

"While there's no point in going to look for her; Mikii is a really fast runner. We might as while just watch the movie." Rima said in a dull tone, as if nothing had just happened. Ashlen sighed, gazing at the door before walking over to the female snack seller to get her snacks. She, with the other vampires then went into the theater room to watch the movie.

* * *

**Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:** KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:** crystalgardian **This chapter:** JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona

**Please Review =D**

**Also, Please check out my Aido/Sayori story  
**


	25. Chapter 24: Made by Childoftime15

**I Love You More**

**This was _written _****by Childoftime15. She asked if she could write me a flash back so I let her. I only edited some of it. If anyone else wants to write out a chapter on what you think should happen just PM me and ask. (I prefer flash backs but if you have a chapter chapter idea, that's OK too) If I like it, I'll fix it into the sorry some how like I did with this.**

**

* * *

**

"Ashlen! Stop it this instant!" Mr. Baker's voice boomed within the four walls that was a young girl's room; Ashlen's room. Tears stained her rosy cheeks and her throat had become hoarse from high pitched screaming.

"He promised he'd visit today! You said he would come, father!" Saying those words, and realizing the gravity of it made the child's heart break even more. She was now eleven, and yet here she was, acting like a two-year old.

She was supposed to be a big girl now, like she had proclaimed so many times to her parents. Only _he_ could seem do this to her, only _he_ could reduce her sense of mind and reason. "Your a liar..." She whispered. Sniffing and hiccuping, she gave up her verbal battle with her father and ran to her door and slamming it in his face.

The cold steal of the golden knob was clenched in Ashlen's small, delicate hand with anger. Was she really being so unreasonable? He had aways come three times a week to see her, hold her and to speak to her... But yet, this was the second time he had failed to show up at her door. Her father tried to explain to her that it was OK, and that he will come when he was able to. She was very smart, and being ten years old now, she should have understood this.

Although a part of her though, didn't want to understand it. Part of her heart that said: 'NO!' and it was making itself known by making her act in such an unmannerly way. Walking slowly back to her bed, she grabbed her pink bunny that Rido had gotten her for her birthday last year. "It's OK Usagi-kun, you love me. More so than stupid Rido-sama!" She said stubbornly.

Downstairs Ashlen's father spoke stressfully into a black, sleek phone. Straighting his ruffled hair, he voice rose slightly. "Well, where are you?! She's starting to become rebellious because you decided not to come today _and _last Tuesday as well! Rido, you've never missed a chance to visit. She's not used to not seeing you on these days..."

A ragged and irritated sigh was emitted from the receiver, "Baker, it is not up to you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Tell little Ashlen that she shall see me soon..." His voice was so malicious(Cruel) when he was answered to phone, only to find Mr. Baker on the other end. His feeding was cut short due to this imbecile.

"How soon?" Mr. Baker demanded. Another sigh was heard.

'This was getting really pathetic.' Rido thought. This man always seemed able to touch the most deepest part of his anger.

"Soon! That is all you need to know; that is all _she_ needs to know. Tell her, that I will make it up to her." The call had started hateful and rough, but ended with his soft, deep voice flowing over the mentioning of Ashlen. If a man like this fool could touch the deepest part of his hatred, then Ashlen held the pentacle of his utmost adoration.

Suddenly a question crossed his mind, "Baker! Do you even know what today is?!" Today wasn't just _a _Thursday, it was _the _Thursday. So when realization hit him that Baker had no clue to what he was talking about, the fury in him rose like bile in is throat.

"What do you mean, what is today?"Mr. Baker asked stupidly.

"Goodbye Baker!" A harsh replay came before his voice came no more.

Mr. Baker hung up, frustrated with Rido's mind games. He could almost see the smile rising on his lips letting out a sick laughter. Then again, he sounded furious when he slammed down the receiver, he probably had an expression of a demon. The thought was enough to make the grown man shudder. He began to march up the stairs and follow down the hallway till he stood before a dark wooden door that said: "Ashlen's room" and 'stay out!' Underneath it.

Knocking softly, he heard soft sobs stop immediately when he called out her name. "Ashlen, please open the door, I just got done talking on the phone with Rido." A sharp "I don't care!" Cut him off from saying anything else. He huffed darkly.

"Will you even listen to me first? He said you would see him soon..." Before he could even finish his sentence, he was cut off again.

"When?" Mr. Baker nearly jumped when he heard her voice so close to the other side of the door, it was like she had pressed her body up against the wood.

".... I don't know."

Small arms hugged Usagi-kun so tightly that it was no surprise if the head had come off. "I won't believe you anymore if you keep lying, father..." Ashlen's voice was a sad regretful tone, and yet it held a strange cruelness that no child should ever possess. Just then, the main door had opened and closed.

"Ah, see Ashlen, there he is now! You know I would never lie to you." Relief washed through him like a blessing. Mr. Baker didn't know what he was going to do if Rido had decided not to come one hour more. He rushed downstairs to greet his long awaited guest; with a gift?

"Ah, that must be to cheer her up, how thoughtful of you Rido." Cold mismatched eyes bore into him like a snake carefully watching his prey.

"You have gotten on my last nerve today Baker. I suggest you leave me in the company of little Ashlen for the rest of the evening." It was the only thing that could cool his anger right now. The father noted the box had decoration all around it with a bow...Then it finally hit him, hard. A cold sweat ran down his back. Quickly, he ran to his darling wife who was in the living room.

"Dear, please don't tell me it was today!" He ran his fingers through his hair like a loon.

"You forgot." It was a clear statement. As Mr. Baker cused under his breath, Mrs. Baker sighed, placed her knitting down and went to the kitchen to fetch a freshly baked cake.

Upstairs Rido's feet resounded throughout the hall, he finally made it to the room he knew to be hers. He knocked softly, only twice before he listened for a sign of acceptance. When she didn't respond he spoke up.

"Ashlen, I've come to see you." She tried to muffle her little sobs, but he could still hear tiny hiccups and sniffling of her nose. He tried the knob to see if it was locked, and smiled noting that it wasn't. When he walked in he noticed that she had her back turned to him as she cuddled her poor rabbit to death.

She could hear his footsteps enter her room and come closer and closer to her bed, until finally she felt the bed sink with his weight at the curve of her feet.

"I've heard you've been a bad girl today, Ashlen." Ashlen flinched at the sudden sound of his voice, "do you want to tell me why?" Silence again. She heard him sigh, "it makes me sad when you don't talk to me, or when you won't look at me. I do miss seeing you a lot." Rido's voice sounded sad, but still she faced the wall.

"No it doesn't." She couldn't see his face, but she did hear a very confused "what?". She bit her lip as she continued her reasoning. "If you missed me so much why did you not come? I know you got tired of me, but It's ok, Usagi-kun loves me more. I have him."

A tear fell when she said those words; She heard some ruffling and then his voice.

"Well, if you would turn around I can explain to you why I wasn't here Tuesday." Ashlen turned around and was shocked to see his face; his eyes bore hurt and sadness. "Ashlen, I will never grow tired of you." His voice was as soft and sad as his eyes.

She watched as the object behind his back was placed on her legs. It was a long vertical box with bright pink stripped wrapping and a blue bow to top it all off. "I didn't come because I was out looking for the perfect gift for my precious girl; Happy Birthday, Ashlen."

Before she could ever tear off the paper, she began to cry profusely.

'How could I?' the girl thought. The whole week she screamed, hollered, threw fits, and cried in her bed. All in the name of her selfishness. All she thought about was herself; she wasn't thinking of Uncle Rido, she was thinking about Ashlen.

"Th-thank you... For... For... For thinking of me.*" Fresh new tears spilled out as she pressed the box to forehead to hide her embarrassment from Rido. Then suddenly she felt a warm soft hand fall on top of her head; he began to caress her long hair. Ashlen felt soothed by this simple gesture. Rido's lips whispered into her small now eleven-year-old ears,

"I want you to open dear not cry."

She looked up and nodded before starting to work through the pink paper; shredding everything in her wake. The birthday girl opened the box to find a beautiful music box. It was in a shape of closed rose on top of golden stands. Enchanted, her hands turned the golden winder underneath the stand, and the rose stem started to extend upward and the closed petals began to open into a full blown rose. In the middle of the rose was a small diamond ballerina that came out and spun in circles to the peaceful and loving melody.

"Rido-sama... It's perfect! Where did you get this?" She looked at him now, and saw the look of something good. Something that she saw in his eyes every time he made her laugh or smile. She wasn't sure what to call it, but he looked like very happy. "What's the name of this song, Rido-sama?"

Rido smiled as he tucked away stray of her hair behind her ear and he watched the music box play.

"It's called My Memory." His index finger lifted up Ashlen's chin so that their eyes met, and so that his eyes could watch hers. "I got this for you so that if you ever forget, or if you are ever lonely... You can recall your memories, and remember that I love you _more_." He held her chin gently, his unnerving gaze never wavered; it was intense for her.

The music box had long stopped, and it was already back in it's resting stage with the rose descended and closed back up. The cake downstairs had been forgotten and so was Usagi-kun. "OK. I promise, I'll never forget." Ashlen said, her voice soft and promising He nodded with a gentle smile.

"That's a good girl." She crawled onto his lap and curled around him, winding up her present once again. So they sat there listening to it enjoying one another simply as they were; Accepting each other completely.

From that night on, Ashlen slept with the rose music box next to her bed playing her 'Memory', and never forgot who it was that loved her more than Usagi-kun; who now slept on her self.

(It is a sign of respect in Japan to say "Thank you for thinking of me." When receiving a gift from someone rather than saying "thank you for the gift.")

**~End Flash back~ (I wrote this part)**

Rido smiled sadly as he stood in Ashlen's room. He had come back to see if she had come back to try to get a better idea to where she was. He scent was faded; she hadn't been there since the time he was told by the man and his dog.

He stared down at Usagi-Kun, the stuffed bunny he had gotten Ashlen for her tenth birthday. It was leaning against her pillow and looking up at his face. It's own face looked sad and lonely and Rido bent down to pick it up.

"I don't suppose you know where my girl is." He said in a gentle whisper. The bunny said nothing as the head flopped to the side. Rido sighed deeply, putting the bunny back onto the bed.

He was about to turn around and walk out when he noticed something. His eyes locked onto her bed side table and a thin smile spread across his face. The music box was gone; she had taken it with her.

"Still must still care." Rido said in a whisper, sighing deeply once again. He then frowned, looking at the ground, his hand turning into a fist and flexing a little. "Ashlen, please don't forget; please forgive me." He whispered before turning around, walking out of the house and walking back into that town to look for his little girl.


	26. Chapter 25: Mikii Meets Her Father

**Chapter 25: **

**

* * *

**

**Mikki's P.O.V**

Mikii Nyguygen ran from the cops, using her vampire speed to get far enough away from them. Once she was out of their range of sight, Mikii ran into an ally, hiding in the shadows and pushing herself against the wall. When the police car came closer her way, Mikii stopped her breathing as if she was scared the humans would hear it. When they drove past she smirked.

"Idiots." Mikii smirked as she snickered, backing away from the wall. After waited a couple minutes to make sure the cop car wouldn't turn around and come back that way, Mikii finally walked out of the ally and back into the streets.

It was now dark and Mikii sweat dropped as she looked up at the sky. When she first ran from the cops it was still light outside. Now it was dark with the stars and moon shining away in the sky. She didn't realize that she had been running from the cops for so long.

"Well I can't go back to the movies, they wont let me in." Mikii said with a deep sigh, looking back the way she had run. "Well hopefully Ashlen or Rima will remember to get my coat before they leave." She said to herself, shrugging before walking away down a street.

She was humming to herself in boredom as she walked, her hands in her short pockets. She would look through store windows, most of them being dark from being closed. Mikii noticed that there was a few other people walking the streets; a few families. She would stare at them,. feeling a mix of anger and hurt, before making herself look away.

"Rei?" A confused male with a deep voice asked. Mikii turned around to face a man with different color eyes looking at her.

"Huh?" She asked back, wondering why she was called by her birth mother's name as while as how this man knew it.

"No, you're too young to be Rei..... You must be her daughter then." The man said, closing his eyes and chuckling softly. Mikii glared at him, annoyed.

"Hay, who are you?" She demanded, her hand turning into a fist. The man responded his eyes and grinned at her.

"I guess you can call me your father." He smirked. Mikii's eyes, and mouth, widened in shock. He hand unclenched from the firt and hung limpy at her side.

"My father? But my father was said to be a purblood. Who are you?" Mikii demanded again, though not as much anger in it because of the shock. The vampire man chuckled again.

"I am your father. My name is Rido Kuran; I thought you knew that seeming you know Senri is your half brother." The man said with a snicker and Mikii looked annoyed.

She had no idea why she didn't think of Rido as her farther when she knew Shiki was his son and her step brother. I was a bit embarrassing but she wasn't going to show him that.

"So what's your name?" Rido asked with a grin, his hands in his pants pockets as he leand on the nearest building. Mikii glared at him again.

"Why should I tell you?" She snapped at him, now over her shock and really angry. Rido only kept on smiling.

"Well a father should know his daughter's name." He answered with a casual smile. Mikii let out a short cold, cruel laugh.

"If you wanted to know my name you wouldn't have abandoned me for the seventeen years of my life." Mikii shouted at Rido in anger. The male frowned and sighed, feeling a little irritated.

"I didn't abandon you. I never knew Rei had a child; she never told me." Rido said, trying to reason with the young vampire in front of him. Mikii only glared more.

"You're a lair; you had to have _some_ idea that Rei had me. Oh, and speaking of her, that son of a bitch sold me to an human family when I was seven so don't bother asking me how she is." The girl hissed bitterly. Rido rubbed his forehead and glared at Mikii.

"You are really getting on my nerves." He growled out, his pound tense as if ready to pounce at her. Mikii smirked then

"That's what a daughter is so post to do." She said, smiling smugly as she crossed her arms. Rido glared at her and took a step forwards.

"You should really learn to respect your father." He said in a threatening toned voice. Mikii only glared back.

"Why? You might have helped create me but you are _not_ my father." Mikii snapped at him. Rido growled again.

"This is why I stopped rapping women years ago." Rido said irritatedly, rubbing his forehead. Mikii only continued to glare at him.

"Well, do you want something?" She snapped, just wanting to get away from her so called father. Rido sighed once more.

"Actually I'm looking for someone. I wonder if you have seen her around." Rido said, showing her a picture of Ashlen. Mikii's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ashlen?" She asked, her voice even more shocked as her look. It was Rido's turn to look surprised.

"You know of Ashlen Baker?" Rido asked, eagerness in his voice. Mikii wasn't evening thinking where this could lead and nod.

"Yes, she is my friend from Cross Academy." Mikii answered with a nod, her tone of voice now casual.

**Rido's P.O.V**

Rido's eyes widened and he resisted the erge to slap himself in the face as he smiled. Of all the places he looked he had no idea why Cross Academy never crossed his mind, but now he knew where to find his Ashlen.

"Wait a moment, why do you want her?" Mikii suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow. Rido's smile widened.

"Oh, for nothing bad I can promise you that. Thank you for helping me out, _daughter _but bow I need to go." He said, saying her name with a smirk. He knew she wouldn't like him calling her daughter so he enjoyed her pissed off look as he walked away.

**Mikii's P.O.V**

Mikii glared at her leaving father, crossing her arms. 'What was that all about?' She thought as she watched him disappear from view. She only sighed, shaking her head before walking back to the school.

* * *

**Small contest:**Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. The first** Five **people to give me ideas I like will get a prize. They can ether get a Rido or Aido one shot or appear in the story somehow.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 **This chapter:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona

**Please Review =D**

**Also, Please check out my Aido/Sayori story  
**


	27. Chapter 26: LevelE Attack

**Chapter 26: **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen yawned in boredom while she walked back to Cross Academy. She had Mikii's shoulder slung over her shoulder as she walked beside Aido. He had insisted on walking back with her, saying it was what any gentlemen would do. Ashlen didn't even bother to argue since she didn't really want to walk back all alone.

Of course she had her magic to protect herself from anyone that dared try to attack her but the Zombie movie had crept her out and was now playing tricks on her mind. Kain was walking a few feet behind them, keeping an eye on his cousin. Rima wasn't with them at all; she was called to do some late night photo shoots.

"Geez, Baker-Chan, maybe you shouldn't have come to watch that movie." Aido said with a laugh after she jumped hearing a cat screech. Ashlen glared at him.

"Oh, shut up, Aido-Sempai; I'm fine." She grumbled to the vampire though proved herself wrong when a bird, or maybe bat, flew past her head and she let out a startled scream. Aido laughed some more and Kain rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Come on, it's not like Zombies are real. Besides if they were vampire's would be more dangerous." Aido said with a sly smirk as he gazed at Ashlen. Ashlen grinned as Kain glared at Aido's back, hoping he wasn't going to do what he was thinking he was going to do.

"Actually Zombies would be a whole lot more dangerous." Ashlen pointed out with a smile. She was glade to be talking about something to get her mind off the zombie movie; even though it was zombies they were talking about. Aido shook his head.

"No, it'd be vampire's. w..... they are a lot smarter and faster than zombies are. Zombies are slow and stupid while as vampire can be similar to humans; they look like humans, they can talk just like humans..........' Aido went on and Ashlen rolled his eyes. It kind of sounded like Aido was bragging about himself.

"Fine, I'll admit you're right about that, but I'd still rather be attacked by a vampire then a zombie." Ashlen said, rubbing the back of her head. This was starting to get really Ironic. She talking about vampire and zombies to vampire itself. Aido raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why's that?" Aido asked, smirking slyly. Again Ashlen rolled her eyes and Kain watched his cousin carefully.

"Because a Zombie would rip the flesh of your bones while you are still screaming. I think a vampire attack would be less painful." Ashlen said as if it was obvious and shrugged. Aido raised another eyebrow in thought before smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so but vampire bites can be painful as well you know." Aido said with a smirk on his face. He too rubbed the back of his neck and Ashlen nodded with a smile.

"I guess so, but vampires wont rip the skin off you, would they?" Ashlen asked and this time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

**Aido P.O.V**

Aido looked at Ashlen in slight confusion. It sounded like she was asking that question as if she were asking a vampire itself. Well, she was but then she wouldn't know he was a vampire. Well, acroding to what Kaname told him, there was a chance that Ashlen already knew about vampires; even though Kaname never told him how. Actually the witch thing might be it.

"Well it depends on the vampire. If he is evil and/or cruel there is a chance he will rip off your skin. Although he'd do it with his claws instead of his mouth." Aido told Ashlen what he knew about his own kind.

Behind him he felt his cousin staring into his back. Aido turned his head to look to see Kain giving him a warning look. Aido only rolled his at the other vampire before nodded. It was his way to tell him 'yes, I know; stop worrying.' Kain sighed at the responce, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, it all depends on the vampire." Ashlen agreed in a soft, sadened tone. Aido looked back at her to see that she was now frowning sadly. He was confused. One moment Ashlen is happily talking about zombies and vampires with him and now she was frowning sadly about something.

"Are you OK, Baker-Chan?" The blond male vampire asked. He was wondering what the girl could be thinking about that could make her so sad.

**Normal P.O.V**

When Ashlen heard Aido's voice she turned her head to give the vampire boy a fake smile. She had once again been thinking of Rido killing her parents. She wasn't sure how he exactly did it since she had jumpped out her bedroom window before he could get her next. Also, by the time Ashlen went back home, the bodies where gone.

"I'm fine, Aido-Sempai; just thinking of something." Ashlen responded, trying to keep the sadness from her voice. Although she knew she failed when the vampire frowned some more.

"Is it something you want to talk about?" Aido asked, his voice soft and seeming out of character. Aido had always seemed like such a childish play boy flirt that it was surprising to see that he could have a sensitive side to him. Ashlen smiled a little more, a little real, as she shook her head.

"Sorry, Aido-Sempai but it is something I really don't want to talk about; I rather leave it alone until it goes away." Ashlen said with a deep sigh.

"That's not very healthy for your body. Keeping certain things bottled up to much can make your body sick." Kain spoke up, now walking on Ashlen's other side. The girl looked at him.

"Yes, I know, Kain-Sempai. It's just a little personal." Ashlen told the taller vampire before looking on ahead of herself. She heard the vampires utter a sigh but she only ignored them as she continued to walk and frown in memory of what she heard that night.

_"I've come to take Ashlen with me." Rido's voice came from downstairs _

_"What? You're too early. Ashlen is only seventeen. We agreed you could take her when she's 23." Her father responded._

_"Yes I remember, but I'm not planning on turning her. It **was** your idea that she gets use to me." Rido re encountered _

_"No, you can't have her now. We made a promise; we get to keep our daughter until her was 23." Ashlen's mother shouted in an angry tone_

_"You are going to regret that.... on second thought I guess you wont." Ashlen heard Rido's voice and it sounded cool._

_Then the voices of pained/feared screams were heard._

Despite her now fear and feeling of betrayal of Rido Kuran, she had a huge erge to find him and demand to know why he killed her only family. She already knew one part; he wanted her to live with him, but after witness hearing what he did to her parents she wasn't sure what he wanted to do with her. Maybe the kindness he always showed her was an act and he wanted to kill her too when she was older.

"Are you sure about that?" Aido asked. Ashlen looked at him with a blank stare. He was being nosy; she could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Yes, I really don't want to talk about it. Please let it go." Ashlen said, her own tone, pleeful as well as irritated. Ashlen then looked away from the blond vampire to look in front of her as she walked again. The two vampires slowed their walking so they'd be a little behind the girl.

**Aido/Kain's P.O.V**

"Hanabusa, just leave it alone; you can't make her talk about it." Kain said with a deep tired, somewhat annoyed sigh. Aido only pouted.

"Fine, fine. I just wanted to see if I could help." The shorted vampire said with a pout. Kain shook his head in disapproval at his cousin.

"Well, stop, she said she doesn't want help. Also stop giving hints to that we are vampires." Kain added. Aido raised an eyebrow.

"So Kaname-Sama didn't tell you then?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

"Tell me what?" Kain asked, digging his hands into his pockets out of boredom and habit. Aido sighed; Kaname must have just told him. Well he didn't say he couldn't tell others.

"Kaname-Sama told me that Baker-Chan might now about vampires and even be a witch." Aido said in a whisper so the girl in front of them wouldn't hear them talking about her. Kain looked really surprised.

"What? Are you serious?" The taller vampire asked his voice even more surprised then his look. Aido smirked.

"That's what I said when I was told." He said with a chuckle before looking back at Ashlen. The sudden sound of something snapping made the two vampires look around widely; something was following them.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen could hear the two vampires talk about something behind her but she wasn't paying attention to them. No, she was too busy listening to the thumps and snaps of someone following them. When the talking behind her stopped she figured they too noticed the sounds.

"Oh, such a pretty girl and two such healthy tasting looking boys. Master will be pleased with the girl." A man;'s voice, which sounded a little high pitched, said from the darkness. A moment later a the same man with glowing red eyes stepped out of the shadows, walking towards Ashlen and the vampires slowly. It was easy to tell he was a Level-E vampire; it wasn't Ashlen's first time meeting one.

"Hay, who do you think you are?" Aido demanded, stepping out from behind Ashlen and standing in front of her. Kain did the same thing. The other vampire looked at him.

"That is non of your business." He hissed before looking at Ashlen, tilting his head to the side. "You know, you actually look like the girl master is looking for. He'll be very pleased with me when I bring you to him." He snickered, slowly getting closer to Ashlen. Her eyes widen.

'Rido is looking for me?' She thought, shocked, though not by too much. She then frowned some more as Aido let out an animal's growl.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed back at the other vampire. The Level-E glared at Aido.

"Shut up boy, this doesn't concern you." The Level-E said in a hiss before rushing to Ashlen again. Aido growled as Kain growled and tried to slash at the Level-E but the insane vampire dodged them.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" Ashlen shouted before she crossed her arms out in front of her chest before throwing them out to her sides. Huge vines shot out of the ground, wrapping around the vampire tightly.

"Hay, what are you doing?! Let me go; I have to do master's wishes." The Level-E shouted as he struggled but it was no use; the vines were too tight. The girl gave the vampire a regretful look.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to do this but I can't go back to him right now." Ashlen said in a quiet tone before making her hands into fists. The vines continued to get tighter and tighter before the vampire turned to dust. Ashlen stared at the sand sadly as she bent down to pick up Mikii's jacket; which had slid off her shoulder.

**Aido/Kain's P.O.V**

Aido's eyes were so wide that it'd be no surprise if they'd pop right out of his eye sockets. Kain also had an shock excretion but not as surprised as his cousin.

'So, Kaname-Sama was right; she is a witch and knows about vampires, but who was that "master" that Level-E talked about?' Aido thought as he stared at Ashlen's back.

"Baker-Chan?" Kain asked in confusion. A female sigh was heard before the girl turned to face the Level-B vampires.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Ashlen said with a sad smile. The two vampires couldn't find any words to say so they just both nodded. "Fine, not here though; more of those things can show up." Ashlen said and the vampires nodded again before walking back with her to the school.

* * *

**Small contest:**Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. If I like any of the ideas, and you see your name below, I'll ether make you a rido, or Aido, one shot or somehow put you in the story like I did with JKL. Just PM and tell me what you want.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona

**Please Review =D**

**Also, Please check out my Aido/Sayori story  
**


	28. Bonus: Rido's Red Eye

**Bonus chapter: Rido's Red Eye****  
**

* * *

**Rido's flash back. 8 years old (Human years)(About 3,934 years ago)  
**

"Rido, Haruka, I'm home. Come and see the surprise." Ano Kuran, the boys mother called from a few room down from where they were. Rido and his four year old brother shot each other looks before rushing to their mother's room. Their mother had been in the hospital for a few weeks and so they were really excited to see her again.

"Welcome home, mama/okaasan." The boys greeted their mother when they entered her room.

"Shhhhh, you'll wake her." Ano whispered, a smile on her face as she held her brand new daughter. The two boys huddled close to their mother to get a better look at their sister.

"She's beautiful, mother." Rido said, smiling as his soft, almost purple -blue eyes gazed down at his sister.

"She's bald." Haruka added in, tilting his head and pointing to the baby's head. Rido looked at his younger brother, glaring a little.

"Haruka, that's rude; she's a new born baby after all." The young purblood said as he crossed his arms. Their mother only chuckled.

"She's not bald, Haruka. She has a little bit of hair; see?" Ano giggled and pointed to a little bit of thin, hard to see hair on the baby's head. The boys took a closer look and smiled.

"What's her name, okaasan?" Rido asked softly, giggling when the baby girl yawned widely in her sleep. Ano smiled and she hugged her new daughter closer to her chest.

"Her name is Juri." A male answered instead. The boys and their mother turned their heads to the door to see Kanko ( cane Ko) Kuran grinning. Everyone, but Rido and Juri, who was still sleeping, smiled at him.

Rido hated his father a lot and the older male Kuran seemed to feel the same way. Rido was somewhat of a trouble maker, like attacking human children that wandered close to their house, drawing on the walls with marking, stealing things. So because of that Kanko thought that Rido need to be punished by beating him. Rido glared at his father.

"Juri.... That's a beautiful name." Haruka said cheerfully. Ano and Kanko smiled at the younger boy and chuckled. Rido rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

'Suck up.' He thought bitterly, crossing his arms and glared his blue eyes at him. His brother always seemed to get a lot more attention then he did himself. Rido was really jealous of his younger brother and it made him angry. Plus he now had a baby sister that would get more attention that he would too.

"Well, Ano, if you'd excuse me, I need to talk to Rido alone." Kanko asked, glancing over at his oldest son. Rido looked away from his father and held in a smirk. This was probably about the six year old girl that had gotten lost that he had attacked. Rido was a rare case. Even though he was still a young boy and didn't have fangs yet, Rido still had a taste for blood. Ano sighed deeply.

"Alright. Rido, go with your otousan." She told him. Rido sighed, uncrossed his arms and nodded.

"Alright, Okaasan." Rido responded before walking towards his father, knowing what was going to come. Rido followed his father to his study and he saw the whip Kanko sometimes used hanging on the wall.

"Rido, what did you do with her body?" Kanko asked, his voice gruff with cruelty. Rido rolled his eyes.

"I didn't _kill_ her, otousan. She's still alive; at least she was when I left her." Rido said casual, crossing his arms again as he remember the girl. He had made a few cuts of the girl's neck and sucked from those wounds. The last he saw of her, Rido dropped her body in the snow, with it still breathing. Kanko glared at Rido some more.

"That's worse; what if a hunter or another human would have found her? They would have told someone like a hunter, she was attacked then they will come to kill us. You are such a reckless idiot." Kanko snarled and slapped Rido across the face. The boy fell to the ground with a soft grunt. He then started up at his father, glaring and hissed.

"_You _shouldn't be the one to talk, father. You don't think I know that you've actually _killed _human woman? okaasan might never notice it but I can always smell the blood on you when you get home." Rido hissed back, standing back up on his feet as he glared at his father. Kanko Kuran had the expression of a demand on his face with his fangs bared.

"You little brat; how dare you." Kanko growled and threw his fist at Rido's face. The fist caught Rido's right eye and the boy few back across the room, covering his eye.

"AHHHHHHHHH." He cried out in pain as blood leaked out from his bleeding eye.

"Onnisama!" A smaller boy's voice cried out suddenly. Little Haruka ran into the room, past his father and to Rido's side. "Rido, you're bleeding." The younger boy pointed out, watching as the blood rolled down the older boy's face.

"It's fine, Haruka, I'm OK." Rido tried to insure his little brother as he glared at his smirking father, letting go of his eye. his eyes was bright red, as if it were in blood lust bit only this was it wasn't shinning. Haruka gasped, covering his mouth.

"Rido onnisama, your eye; it's red." He said and pointed to the boy. Rido pulled his hand away from his face to look at his blood soaked fingers. "Doesn't that hurt, onnisama?" Haruka asked with a frown.

"He'll be OK, Haruka. Rido only needs to put ice over his eye and he'll be all better. Now lets go back to mother and leave your big brother alone.." Kanko said, his tone soft and fatherly as he spoke to the younger boy. The father Kuran bent down, picking Haruka up before leaving Rido a lone in the room.

Once alone, Rido stood back up and walked into the room that had the nearest mirror. He walked into the bathroom, turning on the light and, stepping onto the hand made, wooden, foot stool, Rido gazed into the mirror. He glared at himself hatefully.

Haruka was right; Rido's right eye red. He lifted his hand and touched the side of his head close to his new red eye. Blood was still dripping from it but thanks to his purblood power of healing it stopped healing in only a couple seconds. Although, even when the bleeding stopped the eye stayed red.

"Damn it." The young boy said. It wasn't like he saw red with the eye; it was like a normal eye, but it looked so out of place with his blue one. He glared at the mirror. "I'm going to get you for this, otousan I promise you that." Rido said, his voice holding cruelty no child should ever hold. He then looked away from the mirror and left the room.

**~End Flash back~**

Rido sat crossed legged in the soft chair in his house as he remembered the night he got his red eye and smirked. When he finally got at the age where he got his fangs, he finally got his revenge on his father. Rido had stolen a vampire hunter weapon and killed his father. Although he didn't use the weapon; Rido ate his father and only put the weapon, a silver dagger, by the dust pail after to blame the hunters so his family wouldn't guess it was him that did it.

"I swore I'd get my revenge, Otousan, you should have been more aware." The man snickered darkly and started at an old, panted pictire of Kanko Kuran.

* * *

Hehe, so I gave Rido two blue eyes. I hoped you liked how I explained his red eye. Also Ano and Kenko are my characters.

**

* * *

Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. If I like any of the ideas, and you see your name below, I'll ether make you a rido, or Aido, one shot or somehow put you in the story like I did with JKL. Just PM and tell me what you want.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona

**Please Review =D**

**Also, Please check out my Aido/Sayori story  
**


	29. Chapter 27: You Really Are A Witch

**Chapter 27****

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

"So, my suspicion were right; you are a witch." Kaname stated as he sat lazily on his couch in his room. Ashlen did her best to avoid his gaze without showing it and she shuffled her feet nervously. She didn't plain on going to Kaname Kuran's room to explain things but both Aido and Kain had dragged her there. They seemed to think their purblood leader should get to know about this; despite Ashlen not feeling the same.

"You're a witch, Ashlen-Chan? How can this be?" Yuki asked, who was sitting beside her brother. Ashlen looked at her with a sad smile.

"I was born this way, Yuki-Chan." Ashlen answered keeping back the rube, 'it's obvious' tone from her voice.

"Why didn't you say so later?" Yuki asked again, looking kind of sad. Ashlen frowned and sighed deeply.

"Maybe for the same reason you didn't tell me you are a vampire." Ashlen responded and Yuki looked away from her face with a guilty looking frown. Ashlen knew Yuki knew she was right. They didn't tell each other to protect themselves. Ether it from each other or scared of being hated from knowing the truth.

"Baker-Chan there is something I want to know. What was that vampire talking about by a master?" Kaname asked, his eyebrow raised. Ashlen looked back at him but avoided his eyes.

"I don't know." She lied with a shrug. She knew there was a good chance Kaname sensed her lie but at this time she couldn't give a single care. The male purblood frowned in disapproval and the vampire cousins, who stood on the other side of the room, shared a look.

"Oh really? You're tone says different." Kaname said, a thin, smug, smile on his face. Ashlen sighed deeply as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's non of your business, Kuran-Sempai. It's personal." Ashlen responded in an annoyed toned voice. She left like there was no way she was going to tell Kaname anything about Rido. Plus since she wasn't one of his vampire followers, Ashlen wasn't scared to be rude to him. Well, actually she kind of was, she just didn't care at the moment. Kaname sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead.

"Just for the record, Baker, I'm nothing like _him_." Kaname said, his thin smile replaced by a frown and Ashlen resisted raising an eyebrow when he didn't use the Chan. Yuki, along with Aido and Kain, looked confused by what the male purblood prince meant. Ashlen said and turned her body and little so half would be facing him and the other half the door.

"I don't care. If you don't mind, I'm going back to the sun dorms to sleep." Ashlen said back. She then turned around and walked away without waiting for a response. Ashlen then made her way out of the Moon Dorms.

**~Back in the room~**

Kaname sighed once again and once again rubbed his forehead. He had expected that to go much better but that girl was much to stubborn. He frowned at the door and shook his head in disapproval. He could already sense some of him in her. Yes, Ashlen Baker was indeed the promised girl.

"Kaname-Sama, do you know something about this?" Aido asked, standing on the other side of the room. The male purblood looked at him, a thin smirk on his face.

"It is not for me to tell about someone's personal life. Although I want you to keep a close eye on Ms. Baker. As for you, Yuki, be really careful around her." Kaname told his sister, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Why do I have to be careful around Ashlen, onnisama? She's my friend." Yuki asked, looking a little sad. Kaname smiled lightly and stroked up her back.

"It's for your own safety, Yuki. Just, be careful, please." Kaname seemed to beg. Yuki smiled at her brother.

"Don't worry, Onnisama, even though I don't understand it, I'll be careful." Yuki told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. The two vampires in the corner glanced at each other again, feeling a little uncomfortable. Kaname looked over at them.

"You two can leave now." The male purblood said, waving a hand towards the door.

"Yes, Kaname-Sama." The two vampires said at once, bowing before walking out of the room.

**~Back with Ashlen~**

"Baker, hold on a minute." A young male's voice called out from behind her. Ashlen, who was right in front of the Moon Dorm's door, turned around to see Senri Shiki.

"Shiki-Sempai? Do you want something?" Ashlen asked, confused since she was wondering what the young vampire, who was mostly seen alone or with Rima, wanted.

"Do you know where Mikii is? I know she was at the movies with you." Shiki said, looking bored, yet somewhat worried. Ashlen sighed deeply.

"Yeah, we were at the theaters but then something happened." Ashlen explained and Shiki sighed deeply, shaking his head slowly.

"Please don't tell me the cops were involved again?" Shiki more begged then asked. Ashlen frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"You mean Mikii has had trouble with the cops before?" Ashlen asks, confused but not all that surprised. Shiki sighed deeply, annoyance in it this time.

"Yeah. Mikii- Oneesan you baka." Shiki mumbled under his breath though Ashlen still heard him.

"Mikii is your sister?" Ashlen asked in shock surprise. She would have never thought that since they didn't even look related. The young vampire nodded.

"Half sister actually. We share a father but we have different mothers." Shiki said, once again looking bored. Ashlen nodded.

"Alright then, once I see her I'll tell her you where asking about her." Ashlen said, turning back around. Shiki nodded and also turned around to face the stairs.

"Thanks." He said before leaving upstairs. Ashlen herself sighed before leaving the Moon Dorms and heading to the Sun Dorms to her room.

**

* * *

Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. If I like any of the ideas, and you see your name below, I'll ether make you a rido, or Aido, one shot or somehow put you in the story like I did with JKL. Just PM and tell me what you want.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona

**Please Review =D**

**Also, Please check out my Aido/Sayori story  
**


	30. Chapter 28: Explaining to Mikii

**Chapter 28****

* * *

**

Ashlen laid on her side in her bed as she watched the rose music box dance and listened to the My Memory music. Ashlen frowned as she remembered the night she snuck out of school to get the thing. It was a few nights after the dance and before she met Mikii Nyguygen.

She had once again used that witch's cloak she had used the night Aido had followed her, though this time luckily no one followed her again. She had worn the cloak into the house, keeping her scent from it. That way, if Rido went back to the house to get some idea where she was, or if he thought she went home, he'd be out of luck.

When the music stopped playing Ashlen frowned even more. She wasn't even sure why she went to get the music box when she was upset with Rido. The music brought back memories of her being with him when she was younger. They brought pain to her heart since she knew all they were all just lies. Rido would have killed her as well if she didn't jump out of her window.

"Rido, why?" She whispered under her breath, the grip on her blanket tightening so much her finger nails broke through the fabric. Ashlen suddenly then jumped when a rapid knocking came at her door.

"Ashlen, let me in." Mikii's voice called from the other side. Ashlen tried to replace her frown with a smile as she got off her bed to answer her door.

"Hay, Mikii? Did you come for your jacket? I have it here, just give me a moment." Ashlen said before Mikii could open her mouth again. She turned away from the door and walked to her desk were the other girl's jacket laid across. The door slammed shut as Mikii entered the room.

"Ashlen, I don't give a crap about my jacket right now. What I want to know is what you have to do with Rido Kuran!" Mikii demanded, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door so Ashlen couldn't escape. Ashlen's face turned pale as she looked back at the vampire girl.

"Who?" Ashlen asked, trying to pretend she didn't know who Mikii was talking about but her facial expressions betrayed her. Mikii rolled her eyes, looking annoyed.

"Don't lie to me, Ashlen. Tell me what you have to do with him." The girl demanded again, although this time her tone was a little harsh. She wasn't going to leave until she got what she came for. After all she thought she deserved to know what her _father_ had to do with a human she was friends with.

Ashlen frowned and looked to at her floor. She really didn't want to talk about this but it seemed like Mikii wasn't going to give her a choice. Besides maybe talking about it would make her feel better.

"Fine, but first there is something you need to know about me, Mikii." Ashlen said after sighing deeply and looking back up.

"And what would that be?" She asked, her tone more gentle now, knowing she had won.

"I'm a witch; I was born a witch." Ashlen said in a quiet tone and waited for Mikii's shocked expression. The girl only blinked.

"OK......... so how do you know Rido Kuran?" Mikii said and Ashlen frowned a little in confusion. That was not what she was expecting, but oh well.

"I've known Rido Kuran since I was three years old." Ashlen started and paused to watch to see what Mikii was thinking. The vampire girl nodded, telling Ashlen to continue.

"Yes, go on." Mikii said, waving her hand a little.

"While when I was three my parents talked about wanting our family to become really powerful. Although there were no other wizards around so my parents looked for something else and found a purblood vampire. Rido Kuran to be exact." Ashlen said, pausing again to see if Mikii caught onto what she was saying. Her eyes widened.

"You are meant to _marry_ him?!" She asked in completely shock. Ashlen smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well he's so post to wait until I turn of age. Which would be 23." Ashlen admitted, as sheepish as her look. Mikii frowned, looking weirded out, freaked, excited and many other things all at once.

"So you're going to be my step mother then?" Mikii asked slowly, as if she wasn't sure she should be asking. This time it was Ashlen's turn to be weirded out, shocked, confused and all that.

"You're his _daughter?!?!_ He never told me he had a daughter before " Ashlen stated, scratching the back of her head as she tried to remember if there was a time Rido told her anything about kids.

_"You'll good mother." _Rido's voice from a memory played through her mind. She had thought it meant her own kids when she had them, not that he already had kids. A sudden other memory came back to Ashlen; when she was in the Moon Dorms talking to Shiki.

"Hay, I talked to Shiki tonight, by the way. He was asking about you and said you were his sister." She said and Mikii smiled and nodded

"Yeah, he's my half brother; Rido is his father two. So that makes Kaname out cousin. Anyways, Rido told me he didn't know about me until he saw me tonight." The vampire girl said with a deep sigh, shaking her head slightly. Ashlen's eyes widened when she realized something.

"What, you didn't tell him where I was, did you?!" Ashlen asked, feeling her heart beat heard in her chest. Mikii tilted her head to the side and frowned, looking confused.

"Yeah, I did. Why, was that a bad thing?" She asked, sounding confused to why Ashlen looked and sounded so worried. Ashlen bit her bottom lips and balled one of her hands into a fist. Her body was shaking a little bit.

"He know where to fine me now." She said in a whisper staring at the floor againMikii frowned and walked over to Ashlen, putting a hand on her shoulder.

""You don't want him to find you? Aren't you meant to be his wife?" She asked gently, trying to comfort Ashlen. Ashlen nodded, inhaled deeply tp fight off tears before looking back up at Mikii.

"He killed my parents." Ashlen said in a shaky whisper. it was getting harder and harder to hold back the tears. Mikii frowned at Ashlen and rubbed the shoulder she was holding.

"I'm so sorry, Ashlen, I didn't know." She said in a gentle, regretful tone. Ashlen shook her head and wiped a few tears that had leaked out of her eyes.

"I guess I couldn't hide forever. I wanted to ask him why he did it anyways." Ashlen said, shaking Mikii;s hand off of her and walking back to bed. She sat back on it, reaching for her rose music box to rewind it. Mikii walked over to her again as the music started to play.

"Hay, what's that called? It's really nice." She asked as she sat beside Ashlen, looking at the dancing diamond ballerina. The music box was nce again sitting on the side table. Ashlen smiled and looked at Mikii.

"It's called My Memory." Ashlen answered and remembered the words Rido had used six years ago.

_"It's called My Memory." His index finger lifted up Ashlen's chin so that their eyes met, and so that his eyes could watch hers. "I got this for you so that if you ever forget, or if you are ever lonely... You can recall your memories, and remember that I love you __more_."

Ashlen smiled sadly at the music, with it once again bring back memories. Though Ashlen just sat there. She knew it was just a matter of time until Rido came to the school to get her._  
_

**

* * *

Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. If I like any of the ideas, and you see your name below, I'll ether make you a rido, or Aido, one shot or somehow put you in the story like I did with JKL. Just PM and tell me what you want.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona

**Please Review =D**

**Also, Please check out my Aido/Sayori story  
**


	31. Chapter 29: Talking to Shiki

**Chapter 29**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

**~In the Moon Dorms~**

"So, Baker-Chan is a witch. That would explain that scary aura she had that one night in the library." Takuma said in a thoughtful tone, smiling as he sat on the couch in the Moon Dorm's lobby. He had a book, manga in his hand and was talking to Aido, Kain, Shiki and Rima; who was back from her photo shoot. Shiki, who was sitting on the couch's arm. looked behind him at Ichijo.

"What are you talking about, Ichijo-San?" he asked in a voice filled with boredom. Ichijo turned his head to meet the face of one of his best friends.

"I met Ms. Baker in the library one night and kind of mad her mad and I noted the book she was reading. I guess I sounded sexist at the time." The blond vampire explained with a shrug. The younger boy rolled his eyes.

"And you guys think _I'm _the idiot." Aido spoke up, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the wall. Ichijo didn't seem to mind the insult but the others glared at him.

"That's rude, Aido-San." Rima said, sitting in the chair closest to the couch, and Shiki. The blue eye'd blond rolled his own eyes.

"So? it's true. He can say stupid things at times." Aido said, a small smirk on his face. Ichijo looked up from his book to look at the other boy, smiling.

"Well when I do end up speaking like that, at least _I_ don't get slapped by Kaname." Ichijo pointed out, smirking teasingly. Aido glared, looking off to the side, his face red in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Oh, shut up." He said, huffing. The others, Ichijo and Kain, snickered and the two models grinned.

"Looks like Ichijo-San hit a sore spot in Aido-San." Shiki said, a thin smile on her face. Aido turned his head back around, looking even more annoyed now.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" The boy snapped angrily, obviously pissed off. The others only laughed at him. Before the hot headed vampire could respond, a knock came at the door. Kain was the one to lean away from the wall to answer it.

"Mikii?" Kain asked, a little confused to way she was here. The girl smiled at Kain.

"Good-evening, Kain-Sama." Mikii said with a small blush. Kain nodded at Mikii, not really noticing the Sama part, as he moved out of the side to let her in.

"Oi, Mikii, what are you doing here?" Aido called out to the new comer, smirking. Mikii turned her head and glare smiled at him.

"What, I can't come visit my friends?" She asked in a sarcastic, hurt toned voice. Aido grinned.

"Maybe, but you aren't a Night Class student anymore. You need to ask before coming her." He seemed to mock her. Mikii's look turned more glare then smile.

"Oh, shut up, Aido. I need to talk to Shiki-onnisan; alone too." Mikii snapped in an annoyed tone, looking at her half brother. Shiki looked back at Mikii to see something flicker in her eyes. he nodded and got off the arm rest. The two of them walked into the other room, on the far side in case someone, A.K.A Aido, decided to listen in on them.

"So, what do you need to tell me." Shiki asked in his normal, dulled, bored filled voice. Mikii was frowning and she sighed.

"Shiki, I met father only a few hours ago and he is going to be coming here, to the school, soon; a few days, maybe a week, tops." Mikii said in a rush and Shiki's eye widened, making him looked shocked and out of character because of it.

"You met father, and he said he's coming _here_? Did he say why?" Shiki asked, his normal bored tone replaced with worry. Mikii frowned and looked off to the side.

"It has something to do with Ashlen." She answered in a whispery voice that it was almost hard to hear her. Shiki frowned, looking at the floor, looking thoughtful.

"What would father want with a young witch?" He whispered more to himself then Mikii. Still, she smiled sadly and looked at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as she remembered Ashlen telling her. Shiki cocked his head to her side a little.

"He told you why?" He asked, sounding a little confused. Mikii shook her head.

"No, Ashlen told me why." She responded back. Mikii then started to tell Shiki what she herself was told. When she was down, Shiki had a hand on the side of his head, rubbing it as if it were hurting.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said in disbelief. Mikii only shook her head to deny that.

"Sorry, Shiki-Onnisan, but it's all real." Mikii said, looking at the floor with a small frown.

"Well surely Kaname and Headmaster Cross will do anything to keep him away from this school. As for Baker, I'm not sure if she should leave or stay. If she stays father will get what he wants, if not, he might go on a rampage and kill a Day Class student." Shiki said and sighed deeply, shaking his head. Mikii nodded.

"Yes, but he is a purblood after all; they can't really stop him. So I'm going to protect her. I don't want father touching her. I bet he's just going to use her like he used our mothers." She said in an angered toned voice. Shiki frowned and looked at the floor. He was thinking about his mother an and how depressed she had been since that time Rido rapped and used her.

"Yes, we'll keep her away from him. She is just an innocent little girl. We can't let him hurt her." Shiki agreed, sticking his hands into his pockets and once again looking bored. Mikii nodded in agreement and the two left the room.

"So, what did you talk about?" Aido asked, who was leaning against the wall of the door the two just left. Mikii glared daggers at him.

"That's non of your business. Plus, you should know seeing as in you listened in." She snarled, giving Aido a quick punch in his stomach before running out of the Moon Dorms. Aido coughed and glared at the spot where Mikii had been.

"Man, I really hate that girl." He growled, holding his stomach. Everyone in the room only rolled their eyes at him.

**

* * *

Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. If I like any of the ideas, and you see your name below, I'll ether make you a rido, or Aido, one shot or somehow put you in the story like I did with JKL. Just PM and tell me what you want.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona

**Please Review =D**

**Also, Please check out my Aido/Sayori story  
**


	32. Chapter 30: Ashlen's Nightmare

**Chapter 30**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

Ashlen was walking through the forest at night. She was bored to death and wished she had something to do, or someone to hang with. Although Ashlen couldn't find anyone anywhere. Even Mikii had gone somewhere without her. Ashlen bit her bottom lip as she wandered into that spot where she first talked to Aido at.

"Calm down, Ashlen. Don't over react. Everyone will have a reason to be gone. Don't forget about your eleventh birthday." She mumbled to herself, sitting herself down on one of the huge boulders that was beside the pond. She frowned to herself in embarrassment as she remembered her eleventh birthday.

She hadn't seen Rido in about a week and it was the first time she had that happen to her since the time she meet him. While she had over reacted, thinking and claiming he didn't love her any more. While the whole time Rido had been gone to look for a gift for her; a beautiful music box shaped like a rose flower.

A sudden snapping nose of a twig caused Ashlen to look to her right. In shadows of the trees, Ashlen saw two figures making their way to the spot she was in.

"Good evening, Baker-Chan. I though I sensed you here." A somewhat high pitch, childish voice said from the darkness. Aido. Ashlen sighed when he, along with Akatsuki Kain ,came out of the shadows. Ashlen frowned at the taller vampire, wondering how he knew his way here.

"Good evening Aido-Sempai, Kain-Sempai. Aido-Sempai, I thought you told me you were the only one that knew your way here." Ashlen said as she sneaked a look at the other vampire, who was eyeing her in boredom. Aido grinned.

"I did but Akatsuki is my cousin; he's family so I showed him how to get here." He answered childishly before smiling. The smile made Ashlen shiver. It was unlike any smile she had ever seen on the young vampire male. It was twisted, like he was up to no good, but not in his sly, playful, pranking way. It was a smile she had seen on Rido one hundred times before. A smile of evil.

"Hanabusa, hurry this up, I'm very bored." Kain said in an annoyed toned voice, leaning against a tree and staring at the pond water. Aido rolled his eyes and looked over to his cousin to talk to him.

"Alright, Akatsuki. Geez you're such a fun killer." He said in a tone that didn't seem to belong to him. Ashlen frowned, starting to get really uncomfortable and nervous. He really seemed to be acting out of character and it was kind of scaring Ashlen a bit. Aido then looked back at her, grinning a grin that didn't belong to him as he walked closer.

"Erm, Aido?" She asked in a nervous tone, scooting further down the large rock. The young vampire smirked, chuckling deeply.

"What, no sempai this time?" He seemed to mock tease, getting even closer to the girl. Ashlen shivered again, feeling the need to get up and run for it since there was something wrong with Aido; there was no why he'd be sinister.

"What are you doing?" Ashlen asked, not bothering hiding her fear as she stood up to back away from the incoming vampire. Aido smiled and chuckled, which reminded her so much of Rido Kuran.

"Come on, Ashlen, I though you loved me." He responded, though his voice was strangely deeper. Ashlen's eyes widened in shock and she gasped as Aido's right eye turned a bright red as if in blood lust but did not glow; it was the right eye of Rido Kuran.

"Rido Kuran." She whispered under her breath, though the vampire heard and smirked even more.

"I'm glade you remember my name, Ashlen, you had me worried for a moment." Aido, who was possessed by Rido, said, laughing sinisterly. Ashlen shivered again, looking over to Kain in hopes he'd help her but he was gone.

"What do you want from me; why did you kill my parents?!" Ashlen shouted to the possessed boy. Rido made Aido stop moving and cocked his head to the side, a soft smile on his lips.

"I did it for the blood of course as for what I want with you, I want your blood; I've wanted it for fourteen long years. But then you ran off on me the night I was going to claim it as mine. You're cruel, Ashlen, but at least now I'll get what I came for." He said maliciously, his eyes narrowed into a full blow smirk.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ashlen screamed out as Aido pounced at her, though it was too late. Aido/Rido had jumped onto her and pinned her to the ground. Ashlen struggled but the body of Aido was stronger then she thought it would be.

"Good bye, Ashlen. I really did love you; you're blood at least." Rido whispered in Aido's voice in her ear. Ashlen spilled tears in the fear and then pain as Aido's fangs broke through her skin. Ashlen cried out but no one was there to help her and no one would ever be there again.

**~End of Dream~**

Ashlen bolted up in her bed, huffing deeply from the nightmare. Her hand immediately flew to her neck to touch it. A deep relieved sigh came from her throat when she felt that her neck was still nice and smooth.

"It was all just a nightmare; calm down. Rido did not possess Aido to get to you." Ashlen whispered to herself, helping herself calm down. She sighed deeply and once she felt calmer, she laid back into her bed and fell asleep.

**~Else Where~**

An evil chuckle was heard in a lonely room as blue eyes, with a green rim, opened.

"There, that should get her to hate him, and I can have her all to myself." A young male's voice said as a full laugh was then heard, the fangs of a vampire bared in the laugh.

**

* * *

Small contest:** Hay, I want to have a small contest. I want some random ideas about Rido, Aido or Ashlen that I can use in this story. If I like any of the ideas, and you see your name below, I'll ether make you a rido, or Aido, one shot or somehow put you in the story like I did with JKL. Just PM and tell me what you want.

I would like some random ideas of Rido/Ashlen flashbacks.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona

**Please Review =D**

**Also, Please check out my Aido/Sayori story  
**


	33. Chapter 31:

**Chapter 31**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

"Hi, Ashlen." Mikii said as she sat herself beside the witch girl. Ashlen was eating her lunch in the courtyard on a bench near a group of trees. She swallowed what was in her mouth of her sandwich before looking at the vampire girl.

It had been a couple days after the theater incident and Mikii meeting Rido. Ashlen continued to reply that nightmare she had that same night over and over in her head. She tried to think what it meant. Did Rido really not care for her after all?

"Hi, Mikii. How are you today?" Ashlen greeted back and took another bit of her sandwich. Mikii smiled with a shrug.

"I'm doing OK. The most exciting thing that has happened so far is meeting my father and learning you are a witch. I'm sorry for telling him that you are here by the way." Mikii said with a small frown. She was a little upset that Ashlen could be mad at her. Ashlen sighed and looked at Mikii with a sad smile.

"It's alright. I know you didn't tell him on purpose. You didn't know." Ashlen said gently, telling Mikii she wasn't mad at her. The vampire smiled and hugged Ashlen, surprising the witch girl.

"Thank you, Ashlen" She said happily, pulling back a few seconds later to show a grin on her face. "I'm glade you aren't made at me, and we are going to do everything to make sure you stay safe." Mikii said, tilting her head slightly as she grinned. Ashlen smiled back.

"Thank you for your concern but please don't get involved. Rido is my problem." Ashlen said as she looked away from her friend to look at her lap. She really didn't want anyone to get involved into her problems; especially if it was about Rido Kuran. Things could, and probably turn ugly and dangerous. Also after the dream she had of him a few nights before Ashlen was more freaked out by Rido then ever.

Miki frowned as she studied her friend's face, trying to see what she was thinking. Ashlen looked upset, sad and a little scared. Ashlen was giving off too many emotions that Mikii couldn't read her face............... might as while read her mind. Ashlen was thinking of a dream about Rido and Aido she had a few nights ago.

"Ashlen, Rido is mine and Shiki's _father_ so he _is _my, our, business." Mikii argued, crossing her arms over her chest. Ashlen sighed deeply knowing Mikii had a point to what she said.

"Fine, you have a point. I just don't want him hurting you." Ashlen said sadly, frowning concerningly as she looking at the vampire. Mikii smiled at her in a soft, understanding way Ashlen thought that way.

"Don't worry, I don't think Rido will hurt me. I am his daughter after all." Mikii said with confidence in her voice. Ashlen smiled sadly at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ashlen said, too tired to continue arguing. She quickly finished her lunch and stood up. "Come on, lunch break id over; it's time to go back to class." Ashlen said, looking down to Mikii who was still sitting. he vampire smirked.

"I'm bored of classes for today; I'm just going to go back to my room." Mikii lied. She was really going to walk around but if she told Ashlen that the witch girl would talk her into going back to class with her or even drag her there. Ashlen rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Alright then, just don't get yourself into too much trouble." Ashlen said before walking away. She knew Mikii was lying to her but she wasn't in the mood to force the girl back to the school. She'd just let the vampire girl be for now.

**Mikii's P.O.V**

Mikii walked around the school grounds once everyone was back in school for their classes. She wasn't just skipping class since she was bored of it, she also wanted some time alone to think. Her father would be at school in a matter of days and she needed to make a plan to stop him. She wasn't going to let him get to her friend.

"Hay, Mikii, what do you think you're doing out here?" A harsh male's voice from behind her called out. Mikii turned around and smiled at the boy that spoke up; Zero Kiryu.

"Zero-Onnisan, I can ask the same thing about you." Mikii responded back with a grin. Zero was someone that Mikii really liked, you could even say loved. Although it was more of a brother love. The other thing was Zero didn't seem to think the same why. The boy glared at the vampire girl.

"That's non of your business, Mikii." He snarled, annoyed. Mikii giggled, thinking he was cute when he acted this way.

"Well _I'm _just talking a walk to clear my mind." Mikii gave her reason, her smile turning a little sad. She wanted to tell Zero her/Ashlen's problem but Ashlen made Mikii promise not the tell others what was happening before she left that night she found out the truth. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Well get to class and do your thinking there." He mumbled in an annoyed tone. Since Zero didn't like vampires he didn't like the fact that Mikii was in the Day Class. Especially since she was one of the most likely vampires to drink blood and she had a anger problem. Mikii pouted and took a couple steps towards Zero.

"But, Onnisan, I want to stay outside. Please? I promise I'll stay out of trouble." Mikii begged childishly, pouting like a six year old. Zero turned his head away in annoyance as he held in a small blush. The truth was he didn't really hate Mikii at all. Before he knew she was a vampire, she was the only one besides Yuki and the Headmaster that was nice to him. Zero's face softened a little as he looked back at her.

"Fine, but if you dare do anything bad I swear I'll shoot you where it hurts." The boy threatened before he walked off. Mikii grinned happily, watching Zero walking away before she herself walked away and continued with her thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	34. Bonus 2: Love Can Be Dangerous

**Bonus 2: Love Can Be Dangerous****  
**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

**Rido's P.O.V (12 years old human years)**

Rido yawned in boredom as he watched his little sister play with the rag doll one of the mains had made for her; under the orders of her parents of course. As the small female purblood played happily with her doll, Ano talked to her two sons.

"One day, when you are all grown up, one of you will be marring Juri." Ano said with a smile, enjoying seeing her daughter playing. Rido and Haruka made a face.

"Why would we marry our sister? Isn't that wrong?" Haruka asked and Rido looked at his mother to watch her when she answered. The woman smiled and shook her head.

"That's only for humans. We purblood's need to mate with each other so we can keep the purblood line pure and the same goes with the family line." Ano said with a giggle. "Besides, Kanko was my brother." Ano added and Haruka made a face.

"That seems gross." he said with a face of disgust. Rido rolls his miss matched eyes as he gazed over to his brother.

"You'll understand it once you are older, Haruka." He said, flashing his new brought it fangs as he talked; he had only gotten them a month ago when he first turned twelve. Haruka looked at his big brother with a frown.

"It still seems wrong." The young boy mumbled, sitting on the ground close to his sister.

"Whatever." Rido mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Ano laughed lightly, bring the boy's attention back to her.

"While, anyways there is something you two need to be warned about falling in love." Ano Kuran said, waving one of her fingers as if she were lecturing the boys.

"What would that be, mother?" Haruka asked, tilting his head in slight in confusion. Rido also felt confused, wondering where she was going with this.

"When a vampire falls in love, it's a lot like human love. The only difference is that we vampires will crave the blood of the one we love so badly. It can sometimes be so strong that you'll want to _eat_ that person. You'll need to be very careful. Each others blood is one of the keys for a vampire's love." Ano Kuran said, seeming to gaze at Juri sadly, who paid no attention to them.

Rido looked back at his sister, thinking over his mother's words. He tried imagining the feeling of loving someone so greatly you'd want to eat them, but he couldn't. He knew what extrema thirst felt like, just not extreme love felt like. The oldest Kuran child smiled at his baby sister, chuckling when she started to bang her doll on the ground like a one year old.

**~End Flash back~ (2 years ago)**

Rido smiled to himself as he sat on a chair in his house. He was recalling the words his mother had told him about love when he was twelve years old. He had finally understood would she meant when he had fallen in love with his sister; he had wanted to drain all her blood but Haruka had stopped her.

Rido had just come home from visiting Ashlen, who was now fifteen years old. He had to leave early since he had gotten a really bad craving for her blood. He loved her so much but he couldn't bring herself to bite her while she was still young. Ashlen was just a human girl after all. He knew there was no way he'd be able to wait six more years to have her to himself.

"Ashlen, if you only knew what you do to me." Rido whispered to himself, sighing deeply. He was gazing at a recently new photo of him and Ashlen at Halloween as a vampire. It was so surprising at the time, Rido couldn't help but laugh at it. She was just so cute right then.

He sighed deeply again before standing up. Just the thought of Ashlen, and the picture of her, made him crave her blood like no blood ever craved before. It seemed like an even greater feeling then he had with Juri.

Rido lightly gripped his throat as became to huff. His vision was starting to get blurry as he hunger got stronger and he bared his fangs at nothing. The purblood needed to eat, and soon, though the only blood he craved was Ashlen's.

"You're so cruel to me, Ashlen." He said out loud to himself as he smirked, chuckling darkly. He then called out for one of his servants, taking her blood before he last control of himself and went to attack Ashlen.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	35. Chapter 32:

**Chapter 32****  
**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen was in the library, doing her homework with Aido sitting beside her. The vampire was frowning sadly as he looked at it. Ashlen ignored the look for as long as she could but, after a small while, it as starting to get on her nerves.

"Is something wrong, Sempai?" Ashlen asks, looking up from her work to look at him. Aido flashed her a soft smile.

"Nope, everything is fine." Aido said, cocking his head to the side a little, making himself look cute. Ashlen felt herself blush a little as she rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Ashlen asked bluntly, staring at Aido and waiting for his answer.

The vampire boy frowned and looked off to the side a little

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something." Aido answered, his voice soft as if sad or talking to a sad little kid. Ashlen frowned and looked at him some more. He was hiding something from her; she could just feel it. Although before she could press the subject on, Aido continued talking.

"Anyways, I'm still surprised to find out that you're a witch. Is that how you knew about us or did Mikii tell you?" Aido asked, smiling a little now, though his facile expression was still soft. Ashlen studied Aido for about a minute. She could tell he was thinking of something else but couldn't guess what.

"I know since I'm a witch. It's one of out instincts that we can sense other non-humans." Ashlen answered quietly before looking down at her work. It was a half lie she told Aido but she couldn't tell him the truth. Mikii and Kaname alone already knew the truth. Ashlen didn't want anyone else to find out.

"Oh. Well, still, the witch thing would explain your aroma; it's different then other humans." Aido responded, leaning towards Ashlen to sniff her.

When Ashlen turned her head to see this, a flash back of that nightmare she had that one night came back to her. Ashlen cried out in surprise and flinched backwards. Unfortunately, she fell out of her seat.

"Ouch." She said as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Baker-Chan, are you alright?" Aido asked as he leaned over the table to get a better view of her. While his voice held concern and confusion, a small smile was forming upon his lips. Ashlen grunted as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine; you just surprised me, that's all." She answered as she sat back on her seat. Aido seemed to smile even more and even let out a chuckle. Ashlen sighed glared though smiled since the vampire boy no longer looked so sad, serious and thoughtful.

"OK, if you're alright then, let's get back to work." Aido said, looking down at Ashlen's work sheet to see how much she had down.

**Aido's P.O.V**

As Aido looked over Ashlen's work he frowned again. He didn't expect Ashlen to jump back like that when he went to sniff her. Though he had to admit it was kind of funny, he couldn't stop himself from wondering why she looked like that.

'Why did she jump flinch away from me like that? Did she think I was going to bite her?' Aido thought to himself, placing one of his hands under his chin. He wasn't going to bite her at all; he only wanted to sniff her scent to prove himself right, that her aroma really was different from other humans.

Aido gazed at Ashlen, who was busy working on some other work she had left over. She was lightly chewing on a small lock of her hair as she wrote in her answers. Aido tilted his head at the girl slightly, taking his hand off of his chin to do so. Ashlen looked at him and gave him an confused look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked and Aido looked away in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't noticed that I was staring." He apologized with a small blush.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen rolled her eyes at Aido's explanation though blushed lightly at the same time. With his baby blue eyes, and face of a child, he looked so cute when he started at her the way he did. She didn't think she'd admit it but Ashlen was becoming very attracted to the young vampire boy. Though, even though she wasn't sure why, she felt guilty about it. No, she did know why.

A part of her still loved Rido, a lot at that too. She was just really heart broken and upset. She couldn't understand why he killed her parents and the dream she had about him possessing Aido to attack her only made things much worse.

"Oy, Baker-Chan, are you OK?" Aido asked, his voice sounding like a young child full of curiosity **(A/N: In Japan, people will say Oy to get your attention)**. He had seen her blush but it was so light it looked more like she was sick. Ashlen blushed a little deeper at being caught.

"I'm fine, Aido-Sempai, just a little over tired I think." Ashlen mumbled, lying of course. She didn't want to tell him about her dream since she wasn't sure how he would react about it. He might think she was crazy for all she knew. Aido frowned a little, tilting his head a little more. He was purposely making himself look cute to try make Ashlen give in; though was did feel concerned at the same tine.

"Are you sure about that? You're face says different." Aido pointed out, lightly poking her heated up cheek. Ashlen glared, suddenly annoyed as she pulled away from his hand.

"Geez, are all you vampires so damned nosy?!" She demanded in a pissed off tone. She then stood up, picking up her unfinished work as well as grabbing the work Aido was looking over. Then, without another word, Aido marched out of the library and headed to her room in the Sun Dorms.

**Aido's P.O.V**

Aido's eyes widened in shock by what Ashlen just did.

"What....... what did I say?" He asked out loud to himself, putting a hand through his hair with a sigh. He stood himself up and left the library as well. Though he also went to the Sun Dorms, though only outside the gates, to make sure Ashlen made it back safely. He was doing it under Kaname Kuran's orders. Plus Ashlen recent attitude was questionable.

Once the vampire sensed the girl was in the building, Aido went back to the school to go to what was left of his own classes.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	36. Chapter 33:

**Chapter 33****  
**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

**~Rido's P.O.V~**

Rido smirked as he thought about his plain to get Ashlen. It seemed fool prove; no one would be able to stop him from talking what he wanted. Of course he knew Kaname must have figured things out by now. That younger, though that only in body (You know why ;)) Kuran probably ordered others to keep an eye on her; to protect her from him. Although _nothing_ was going to stop him.

"Rido, you're going to go get that girl tonight, right?" Yuichi Michio asked as he came into the room Rido was in. The Kuran purblood had left Hiroshima to go home as he prepared things. Rido looked at the younger purblood and smirked.

"Yes, after two months (Close to that) I'm going to have her back." Rido said as he walked around the room, the bedroom, getting it ready. He was getting it prepared for Ashlen for when he brought her here. He wanted Ashlen to be comfortable here; seeing as though she'd be living there from now on.

The walls were panted a dark blue, almost purple blue, while the wall around the door was white with blue flowers. The floor was a lighter blue carpet color and there was a candle chandelier instead of lights. There was a huge wardrobe, a dark cherry wood color. There was even a small bookcase, which was filled with all of Ashlen's favorites. He placed Usagi-kun, which he had taken from the Baker house hold, against one of the pillows. (http://www. apartmenttherapy. com/uimages/chicago/0112_blue1. jpg That's what the walls of the room looked like and color of the bed).

"When are you leaving?" Yuichi asked, smirking evilly as he leaned against the door frame. Rido looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" He asked as he filled up the wardrobe with cloths he had bought for Ashlen. The younger purblood snicker.

"I don't care, I'm just asking." Yuichi responded with a shrug, lying. He wanted to know since he was interested in the girl; she was the first person to touch Rido's cold heart so deeply in over 3000 years and being human made it even more interesting. Plus, he wanted to know if that dream he caused her to have affected her in the way he wanted. Rido rolled his eyes.

"Whatever; just stay away from her when I get her here." Rido demanded, shutting the wardrobe and walked past Yuichi out of the room. The younger purblood pouted fakely.

"Aw, why's that? You don't trust me?" Yuichi asked, following Rido where ever it was he was going.

"No." Rido said bluntly and without looking back at the other purblood. Yuichi fake pouted even more as he smirked at the same time.

"Aw, and her I thought we where friends." The younger mock pouted. This time Rido did look back at him, glaring.

"Now why would you think that? Yes you helped quicken my healing over fourteen years ago, that means nothing. You are as worthless to me as Shizuka was." Rido snarled and Yuichi started to laugh.

"Shizuka, I almost forgot about her. She was your fiancée but she fell in love a human she turned. You had gotten mad and stolen the vampire hunter's extermination list to put the e-humans name onto it. Because of that, a vampire hunter family was murdered while their eldest son was turned into a vampire." The younger purblood laughed cruelly. Rido's glare hardened.

"Shut up, Yuichi." He snarled but Yuichi continued.

"In wanting to get revenge on you, she went to Cross Academy to get Kaname's blood but was killed instead. Now that boy that was always with her works with our council." Yuichi said with crossed arms and a smirk. Rido turned himself around and glared even more.

"What is your point in saying this?" He snapped, very annoyed. Yuichi grinned evilly with a dark chuckle.

"I just find it ironic. She's dead because you didn't like how she feel in love with a human, but now you yourself fell in love just like she did,:" Yuichi seemed to mock. Rido glared even more and took a few steps towatds Yuichi.

"I'm warning you, Yuichi, shut up." Rido snarled in a dangerous tone, both of his eyes a shinny red. The younger male continued to smirk and ignored the older male.

"Hmmmm, I wonder who will add Ashlen's name to the hunter's list; it'd be the perfect karma for you, Rido." Yuichi said with a smirk. Rido's glared turned into that of a demon as he leaped towards the younger purblood, grabbing his throat to pin his against the wall.

"Give me a reason not to kill you here and now." He hissed, his tone of that of a demon. Yuichi shrugged as he looked like he couldn't give a care in the world.

"Well I'm not sure, except for the fact that you can be in danger from killing another purblood. Do you really want to leave little Ashlen all alone?" Yuichi smirked evilly. Rido clenched his teeth together in anger as he forced himself pull his hand away from the younger male. Yuichi did have a point; killing a purblood was a crime and a death sentence was the punishment. Although since Rido was a purblood killing him was not allowed; the worse Rido would get is being locked up in the council.

"I'll be leaving now." The older male said angrily, marching down the hall, downstairs, down another hall before out the door. Rido was then on his way to Hiroshima to get Ashlen at Cross Academy.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	37. Chapter 34:

**Chapter 34****  
**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen was once again sitting on her bed as she listened to her My Memory music box. She stared at the dancing diamond ballerina as tears leaking out of her eyes. She still couldn't understand why Rido did what he did and now the nightmare she had made her fear him more.

Was it even just an ordinary dream or was it some kind of vision or sign? That Rido wanted to kill her and would use Aido's body to do it? Ashlen wasn't sure and she also wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. Maybe she'd be brave enough to face Rido if she was with someone but she didn't want to put that person in danger.

"Ashlen…………." The girl's head snapped up and she looked all around the room to where the whisper came from. It was really soft, gentle and Rido's.

"Where are you?!" She called out, half hoping he wouldn't answer, that the voice was just all in her head; a whispery memory.

"Ashlen, come to me." The same whispery voice came again. Ashlen shuttered as she looked out her window, where she realized where the voice was coming from. More tears leaked down her face.

"NO, YOU CAN MAKE ME." She shouted and let out an uncontrolled sob. She felt lucky that she sound proved her room so her neighbors wouldn't hurt her screams and think she was crazy. Although at the same time she wished someone could hear her; she didn't want to be lift alone.

"Ashlen, are you alright?" A female's voice asked. A moment later, her door was opened and Mikii got it; thanks to the spear key she had stolen. Ashlen looked at her in surprise.

"Mikii, you heard me? But I sound proved my room so no one could hear me from the outside." Ashlen said, rubbing away tears and Mikii smiled.

"I heard your voice echo outside from an open window in the hallway; your window is open; that is why I could hear you." She explained so Ashlen nodded.

"OK." She answered before looking out the window, listening to see if the voice came again.

"So, what's wrong?" Mikii asked, sitting beside Ashlen. The witch girl began to shed a new batch of tears.

"He's here. I heard him call out to me; twice." Ashlen said, whimpering and shaking her crying so great. Mikii frowned and scooted closer to Ashlen before looking out the window.

"I'll go tell him to get lost." The vampire girl said, standing up and walked to the window. Ashlen stood up as well.

"No, he'll just hurt you; I'm the one he wants after all." She said in an 'don't argue with me, I'm coming no mater what' toned voice

Mikii sighed deeply, hanging her head for a moment before lifting it to look back at the witch.

"Fine, but stay right beside me. Since I am a child a Rido, he would kill me; but you might have a point that he might hurt me." She ordered strictly, now her tone holding the 'do not argue with me.' Ashlen nodded her head. "Aright, lets go then." Mikii said, turning back to the window before jumping out of it. Ashlen followed close behind.

The two girls walked out of the safety of the Sun Dorm area and into the courtyard where the huge fountain was. They walked side by side as they both looked for any signs of a tall man with mismatched eye.

"Baker-Chan, Mikii? What are you two doing out here?" A voice from the said called out. The two girls turned around to see Aido and Kain standing only a few feet away.

Ashlen felt relieved to see the two other vampires; though the dream she had still fresh in her mind, so she didn't want to risk getting too close to the two vampire cousins. Mikii looked at Aido and, surprisingly, it held no glare or nasty look of any kind it usually had when she looked at him.

"_He's_ here. Ashlen said she heard him call out to her a little while ago." Mikii said and Ashlen's eyes widened as she looked at her.

"You told him, Mikii, I trusted you." Ashlen said, really upset at her friend; she had betrayed her trust. She tried to rush off but the girl grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Ashlen, I didn't tell. I told _Shiki, _since he has a right to know, and that creep eves dropped." The vampire girl explained as she pointed her thumb back to the blond vampire, who was looking shocked then insulted.

"Well whatever, Mikii. Anyways, if he is indeed here, you should be in the safety of your room, Baker-Chan." Aido said, a small frown on his face. Ashlen sighed deeply.

"Yes, I know that but he still wont stop until he has me. I'm frightened he'll hurt you to try to get to me. I don't want to lose anyone else." Ashlen said in a soft, saddened tone as she once again remembered the screams of her parents before they were killed.

The two male vampires looked really confused, especially Kain since he wasn't sure who they were talking about. Aido hadn't told him what he had heard Mikii and Shiki talk about; he did it for Ashlen's sake, for her safety.

"Hay, Kain-Sempai, can you do me a favor and just go tell Kaname _he's_ here? Don't worry, he'll know who you are taking about." Mikii asked the tall vampire with a sweet smile. Kain rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, sure I guess." He responded, clearing confused though he still left for the Moon Dorms anyways.

"Wait, Kain-Sama, I mean Sempai. I'll come with you. Aido, take Ashlen back to her room and stay with her." Mikii ordered as she started to run after the male vampire.

"Huh? But I'm not allowed over there." Aido called to the running girl. Mikii stopped running to look back at the blond male vampire.

"Just do it. I'll tell Kaname but he'll understand. Just trust me, OK " She called back, her tone annoyed before she turned back around to run after Kain again. Aido sighed deeply, shaking his head slowly before looking at Ashlen.

"Well, Baker-Chan lets go back to your room." He said, turning his body so it was facing the direction of the Sun Dorms.

"Alright." Ashlen said soft, nervous tone. She was still very nervous about the dream she had. I mean, what if Rido really was possessing Ashlen and was just waiting for a chance to get her alone.

Ashlen suddenly and quickly glancing towards a tree where she thought she heard something. After a small moment of staring and listening, nothing happened or was heard so Ashlen sighed, rubbing her head as she followed the vampire boy to her room in the sun dorms.

She hugged herself nervously as she walked, always looking side to side, and behind her to see if there were any signs of Rido.

"OK, Baker, which is your room?" Aido's voice asked, bringing Ashlen out of her trance of thinking to see they were standing by the Girl's Sun Dorm building.

"The one with the open window." Ashlen responded in a dull whisper, walking the way she knew lead to her room. Aido followed her close behind.

"You know that's not very smart; anyone can get into your room that way." Aido pointed out, his tone warning, and in a 'know it all' kind of tone.

Ashlen frowned and shuttered at the thought. Now she didn't want to be left alone more then ever; or she'd just shut and lock her window once she got back inside her room. That is if Rido was not already in there waiting for her; if he knew where her room was that is.

"Here we are." Ashlen announced when she got to the open window room. She climbed into the window then moved a little into the room to let the vampire boy climb in himself.

"Aw, you have your own room? I wish I did but I have to share with Akatsuki." Aido said once he was inside, pouting like a little kid and crossing his arms. Ashlen only ignored that statement as she sat herself down on her bed.

She picked up her teddy bear, hugging it against her chest in her lap as she once again stared at her music box. She started to cry softly again, the tears out of her control as they rolled down her cheeks. Aido saw this and he frowned, sighing deeply before he sat himself down beside her.

"I heard what _he_ did to your parents. I feel for sorry for you; it must be hard to lose a loved one." Aido said in a strangely gentle and understanding toned voice. He placed one of his hands on Ashlen's back and rubbed up and down slowly

Ashlen suddenly lost all control and started to sob. He body slumped into Aido's side and her face buried into his shoulder. Aido frowned some more and wrapped his free arm around to her comfort her. This was his second time seeing her cry like this; the first time being at the dance.

A sudden evil, dangerous aura filled the room and Aido suddenly let out a grunt of pain before slumping off the bed and onto the floor; his grip sliding off of Ashlen as this happened. She stared at the boy in shocked surprise before looking behind her to where the aura was coming from.

Standing on the other side of the bed was a man in a cloak, though not just any cloak; a wizards' cloak. It was the same kind Ashlen had used the night she snuck home. The man, though his face hidden in the shadows of the hood, looked at Ashlen before at the boy again. He took a step towards Aido with a murderess aura but Ashlen jumped in front of him.

"NO, he's my friend, leave him alone." Ashlen demanded, spreading out her arms in hopes it'd help her stop him. The man did stop and his aura slowly disappeared. A deep, male, sigh was heard from under the before the voice came.

"As you wish, Ashlen." He whispered before he brought his hand up and over Ashlen's eyes before she could react. "Sleep, Ashlen." He whispered again before a light purple glow came from his hand. In only a few seconds, Ashlen fell limp in the man's arms.

**Rido's P.O.V**

'Finally, I have her.' Rido thought to himself as he glanced at the boy once more. He had the same scent of which was on the Baker's house hold couch that one time. If he didn't promise Ashlen, he'd kill him here and now. Though even if he didn't promise he couldn't. Rido needed to leave now.

So, holding Ashlen bridle style, and picking up the music box as well as teddy bear Rido jumped out of the window and hurried away from Cross Academy.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	38. Chapter 35:

**Chapter 35****  
**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen heard herself groan as she opened her eyes to look where she was. She knew she couldn't be in her room in the Sun Dorms since the bed was much to soft and comfortable. Plus her bed in the Sun Dorms never had so many pillow; especially ones that were a purple blue.

"Where am I?" Ashlen mumbled as she sat up on the bed to look around. No, this defiantly wasn't the Sun Dorms. The walls with a purple blue, while the wall at the door was white will flowers; well the carpet was a lighter blue. There was a huge candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Many other things caught her eyes, except for one.

"Asurin, you're awake." The voice the girl dreaded hearing spoke out. She tensed and looked off to the corner to where Rido sat watching her.

"What am I doing here and why are you calling me Asurin? My name is Ashlen." Ashlen asked as she backed away from him, though he was already far away, in the bed. Rido chuckled as if he didn't notice.

"This is my house; you're in your room. As for Asurin, it's the way you say Ashlen in Japanese. **(Actually Ashlyn but that's the closest I could get)**" he explained standing up and walking towards Ashlen, who was backing away again.

"What do you want with me?! Why'd you kill my parents?!" Ashlen demanded, fear and anger in her voice. Rido stopped walking and his smile turned into a frown. He sighed deeply as he put a hand through his dark curls.

He had been hoping she wouldn't have asked that question, that he'd have the memory erased before she woke up. Although, the person he needed was taking her sweet time getting here and she was late.

"I'm sorry, Asurin……………" Rido started but Ashlen cut him off.

"Stop calling me Asurin; it's really weird. My name is said Ashlen. Ash…len." She said slowly as if to mock if. Rido sighed again, trying to keep his composer since he didn't want to hurt her.

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant for that to happen. It will all be better in a small while." He said, his tone soft though slightly annoyed at the same time.

Rido continued his little walk and stopped when he was at the bed. He sat on he edge, his body turned a little so his back wouldn't be completely against Ashlen. The witch girl frowned at him in confusion and tired to move back some more but she was already against the wall and sitting on a pillow.

"What are you talking about; it will all be better soon? What are you going to do to me?" Ashlen asked, bringing her legs up to hug them so they'd be away from Rido. The purblood gazed at her face.

"Stop worrying Asurin; I'm not going to hurt you; nor will I let anyone hurt you. Just lay back down and relax." He said, surprising Ashlen with his soft and gentle tone voice. She was also annoyed by being called Asurin again.

Although, before Ashlen could say anything about it, a knock came from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Aw, it's about time. Come in." Rido called out to the person that was on the other side of the door. Both Ashlen and Rido stared at the door as it opened and a woman walked into the room. Ashlen could tell right away that she was a vampire.

"I'm sorry to have come late, Rido-Sama." The woman apologized to the purblood, bowing to him in respect. Rido seemed to glare at her in annoyance.

"Whatever, just come here." He demanded to the woman and Ashlen shuttered at the harshness in his voice; even if he hadn't been talking to her.

As the girl nodded and walked forwards Rido moved his gaze back on Ashlen, holding out his hand towards her.

"Ashlen come here." He said; his voice a little demanding and hypnotizing. Ashlen stared at him, not knowing what she should do; trust him or stay away. "Ashlen, please, trust me." Rido begged, not removing his hand.

"Only if you tell me why; why you killed my parents." Ashlen said, trying to make a deal with him. Rido smiled and snickered at her trying to reason with him.

"You don't trust me? While, I can't blame you." He said in a soft, saddened toned before sighing deeply. "Alright, but you might not believe me." Rido warned.

"It depends on what you tell me, wont it?" Ashlen asked back, her tone a little mock teasing. Rido snickered again, lowering his hand to rest it onto the bed..

"Yes, you're right." He said before sighing deeply again. "I killed them since I last my temper; they made me angry when they said I couldn't take you with me." Rido told her, smiling sadly as he held his hand back up. "OK, I held up my end, Asurin, now come here." Rido said, smirking and reaching out for her.

Ashlen sighed deeply and slowly edged near Rido. A deal was a deal after all but that didn't make her feel less nervous. Rido smiled when she got into arms reach and he grabbed her, gently pulling Ashlen over to him and placed her on his lap.

"That's a good girl." He whispered into her ear, holding her tightly against his chest as he nuzzled her cheek before looking at the vampire woman. "OK, do it." He ordered. He woman bowed again.

"Yes, Rido-Sama." The woman said before walking over to him, staring at Ashlen as she came forward. Ashlen stared back before turning her head back to look at Rido.

"What are you doing? Stop this; let me go, please." Ashlen shouted in a begging tone as she struggled. Although she failed to get away since Rido was much too strong.

"Calm down, Asurin, no one if going to hurt you." Rido tried to calm down the struggling girl

"I said to stop calling me Asurin." She shouted again, struggling even though she knew it was a waist of time. The woman reached Rido and Ashlen. She reached out a hand and placed it over Ashlen's eye.

**Rido's P.O.V**

A purple glow coated Ashlen's eyes and the girl once again became limp in Rido's arms. Although the woman did not take her hand away; it kept glowing for a small while.

"There, it is done. She will now think her parents died in a car crash." The woman announced and a twisted smile appeared on Rido's face.

"Good, now leave us." Rido demanded in a cold, 'I couldn't give a damn' tone. The woman bowed again before leaving Rido alone with Ashlen.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	39. Chapter 36:

**Chapter 36**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

**~At Cross Academy~**

Mikii, after telling Kaname about Rido with Kain, ran back to Ashlen's room. When saying she left Aido in her care, the purblood had glared at Mikii and told her that was very foolish that she herself didn't stay with her.

Though smart that Mikii left _someone_ with Ashlen, Kaname said that Rido was a purblood and easily out power Aido or even worse; kill him. Mikii would have been a better choose since she was half purblood as well as Rido's own child.

"Damn it; please don't let it be too late." Mikii whispered to herself as she ran for Ashlen's room.

When she got into the Sun Dorm's area, she ran over to the window she knew lead into Ashlen's room. The vampire girl didn't want to waist anytime running through the Sun Dorm. So, in other words, she thought that this was a faster way.

When Mikii finally got to the window, which was still opened, she inhaled a lingering scent. Her eyes widened if shock since she right way could tell it was a vampire's though not Aido's nor anyone else's in the Night Class.

"Ashlen, Aido!" Mikii shouted, jumping into the room and looking around instantly. Ashlen was no where in sight, though her scent lingered; along with the same scent that came from outside. She could also smell Aido though couldn't see him.

The young vampire girl looked around the room. She noticed that the teddy bear was gone alone with the rose music box. Mikii took a step forwards and her shoe hit something. She looked down to see it was a sleeping Aido.

"Aido?" She asked, staring down at the sleeping boy in annoyance. How could the boy just fall asleep and let Ashlen be taken?! .That idiot. Mikii kicked Aido in his side hard to try to walk him up. The boy grunted and rolled onto his other side.

"Aido, wake up; you let Ashlen get kidnapped." The girl hissed, giving the boy another shape kick. The boy grunted again, groaning as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ouch, something hit me in the back of the neck; now you made the pain worse by kicking me, Mikii." Aido whined as he stood up. Mikii glared at him for a second before looking away.

"FUCK IT TO HELL!!! Rido must have hit you unconscious. You're damned lucky that he didn't kill you." Mikii snarled crossing her arms as she continued to glare, though not at Aido this time. The male's eyes widened.

"Rido _Kuran -_Sama?! _He's_ your father?" Aido asked in shock and Mikii blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah, he is. Shiki's too:" She admitted slowly, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie herself out of it. Aido wasn't _that_ stupid after all. The boy sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"Damn it, that means Baker-Chan really is in danger. We have to tell Kaname-Sama of this. If it is Rido-Sama that has Baker-Chan then we have to get her away from him, despite what I heard you tell Shiki about him. Rido is the evilest purblood there is after all. Why would be treat a human girl so special?" He pointed out with a frown. Mikii frowned back.

"But he'll be mad at me; the both of us. Me for leaving you alone with Ashlen and you for letting Rido get away with her." Mikii said, trying to get out of it. Aido glared at her.

"I didn't let him do anything. He hit me and I passed out. Also I'm still going to tell Kaname whether you come with me or not." Aido said and walked towards the widow to leave. Mikii sighed deeply and hurried after him.

"Alright, I'll come. You'll probably blame everything on me if I don't go with you." She grumbled, annoyed that Aido had won this little discussion. The male vampire smirked in satisfaction.

**~Kaname/Yuki's room~**

"So you say he got her." Kaname stated more then asked, darkness and harshness heard in his voice. The two vampires nod at him, both of them feeling his angry aura.

"Yes, Kaname-Sama. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything; the back of my neck was hit and I fell unconscious." Aido said, apologizing as he bowed, hoping for forgiveness.

Yuki was sitting beside her brother, looking really confused. She glanced at the two vampires in front of her and Kaname before at her brother. He was rubbing his forehead as he sighed.

"I don't blame you, Aido. I know that, even if he didn't hit you, you wouldn't be able to go up against a purblood." Kaname said as calm as he could as he stared at Mikii. "Mikii is the one that should have stayed with her." He added and Mikii looked away with a pout.

"Kaname Onnisama, who are you talking about? I don't understand." Yuki spoke up, making the other vampires look at her. Kaname smiled softly as he put his hand on her hair.

"Never mind Yuki…….. I'll tell you some other time." He promised after a small pause. He knew his sister was stubborn and wouldn't leave this alone until he told her. Yuki nodded with a small smile.

"OK, Kaname Onnisama." Yuki said and Kaname lightly ruffled her hair before looking back at the other two.

"We will try to get her back, I promise. I just need some time to think things over. If he didn't kill her fourteen years ago he wont do it right now." Kaname told Aido and Mikii. Aido and Mikii nodded but Mikii crossed her fingers behind her back.

'I'm going track down my father and have a chat with him.' She thought to herself as Kaname then dismissed her and Aido from the room.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	40. Chapter 37:

**Chapter 37**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen yawned deeply as she began to wake up. She tried to sit up but something was holding her down.

"Huh?" She muttered out, turning her head behind her to see a black blob with her still sleepy, blurry vision. Although, a soft grunted moan from behind her told her that it was person that was holding onto her. It also told her that she was sleeping in that person's lap.

Ashlen blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes so she could see better. It worked and it was a sleeping Rido Kuran that she saw. She blushed slightly in embarrassment, not remembering at the time how she ended up like that, though she still poked him in his chest.

"Rido-Sama, please let go of me." Ashlen said as she poked him right under his ribs. The purblood vampire grunted before slowly opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hello, Asurin." Rido greeted the girl, tightening his grip on her a little bit. Ashlen frown in confused at the name he called her but in a strange way she liked it. Without being let go, and forgetting she wanted let go. Ashlen looked around the room she was in.

"Rido-Sama, where am I?" She asked, turning her head to look back at him. The vampire smiled.

"This is my house; this room is now yours." Rido said and Ashlen got a case of déjà vu. She frowned for a moment, trying to figure it out, though shook it off after about a minute.

"Alright, but what am I doing here?" Ashlen asked, confused since the last thing she remembered was being at Cross Academy, talking to Mikii and Aido about something she couldn't completely remember. What she did remember was crying against Aido before falling asleep. Rido's smile turned into a frown.

"You don't remember, Asurin?" He asked in a gentle, soft tone that he had always used to comfort her when she was a little girl and sad.

"Remember what?" Ashlen asked, feeling nervous about what he was going to say since his voice was in the tone he used when he was comforting her. The vampire sighed before he hugged Ashlen a tinny bit tighter.

"Asurin, your parents were killed in a car crash a few days ago. I'm now your legal guardian." He said in a regretful way; about her parents not about being her guardian. Ashlen blinked once, twice before it finally dawned on her about what he had just said.

A memory of Headmaster Cross telling Ashlen her parents were killed in a really bad car crash came back to her. After the news about that, she cried against Aido before falling asleep and waking up here. Though what was Aido doing in her room then? There were rules against Night Class students being aloud in the Sun Dorms.

"You're not going to cry?" Rido asked, his tone a little confused though didn't lose that comforting tone. Ashlen smiled sadly as she looked up at the vampire's face.

"No. I want to but I guess I already cried my eyes dry." Ashlen said in a saddened tone, leaning herself against Rido's chest. The vampire sighed slowly and deeply as he loosened his grip to hold Ashlen more gently.

"You don't mind that I'm now your guardian, do you Asurin?" Rido asked as he began to gently cress her back slowly. The girl smiled as she placed her head again his chest and the faint beat of his heart was heard.

"No, I don't mind. I've missed you, Rido-Sama." She said as she pushed herself even more against his chest, cuddling against him. Rido smiled as he retightened his grip on the girl, hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you as well. It has been nearly two months since we last saw each other." Rido reminder her with a slightly chuckle. "Also, stop calling me Sama. It's starting to make me feel you are a servant or something." Rido said, a small look of discomfort on his face. Ashlen chuckled as she looked up at the vampire's face.

"Alright, Rido-San." Ashlen said, trying out the new name for Rido. The vampire made another face.

"No, not even San. Just call me by my name, Asurin." Rido seemed to say strictly. She looked up to Rido's face to meet his eyes. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Alright then, I will." Ashlen insured him, which made Rido smile.

"Good girl." He half teased before kissing her cheek. Ashlen blushed slightly as she remembered the only other times he kissed her. It was mostly only on the neck for the time Rido had teased her by pretending to bite her. Rido saw the blush and he laughed before releasing his grip from Ashlen.

The witch slide off of Rido's lap and onto the bed. Even though it was really soft, Ashlen wanted to get back into the vampire's lap since it was much warmer and comfortable. Although, the vampire took himself off of the bed and stood up.

"Are you hungry, Asurin?" He asked as he faced the door, only his head turned back at Ashlen.

"Maybe a little bit. Though I think I'm more tired then hungry, but I shouldn't be. Rido-Sa, Rido, how long had I been sleeping when I got here?" She asked as she placed a hand onto her stomach. It growled a little but not enough for it to be begging for food.

"Only for a couple hours. I myself feel asleep waiting for you to wake up." The vampire answered with a thin evil grinned smile. Ashlen smiled back, not noticing the evil in his smile.

"Yes, I noticed; I had to poke you awake." She reminded him, raising one of her fingers as if she was trying to prove it. Rido chuckled slightly turning back around so he could face Ashlen.

"Yes, I know. Now, if you are tired go to sleep; the sun will be up soon so I'll be going to bed as well. Though I need to warn you about something, Asurin." Rido said, his tone dead serious as he frown glared, giving her a stern warning look.

"What is it, Rido?" She asked, frowning in confusion to the look he was giving her.

"When you walk up, don't leave the room. I have not yet talked to all of the people that live her. Some of them do not know about you so they might hurt you. I'll come tell you when it's safe for you to walk around. For food, I'll have someone that does now about you bring it to you." Rido said as he crossed his arms. Ashlen nodded slowly.

"Oh, alright. Goodnight then Rido." Ashlen said as she put herself under the covers. She closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep with in seconds.

**Rido's P.O.V**

Rido smiled at Ashlen as she slept in the bed. He was glade that she seemed to believe the false memory that was given to her. Also every other memory of the last two months that were bad about him was ether altered or erased.

"Goodnight, Asurin, sleep while." He whispered as he walked over to the girl, kissing her forehead. He then had to pull away while inhaling deeply through his teeth. The vampire had gotten another blood lust erge for the girl below him.

"No, I _won't_ wait four more years." Rido whispered to himself as he forced himself to leave to the to let Ashlen sleep. He then locked the door behind him to keep her safe from certain vampires before heading to the room of a vampire he knew he could trust.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	41. Chapter 38:

**Chapter 38**

**(Really long chapter) (3,497)**

**Hay, just a quick note. If anyone wants to Write me a chapter in hopes I'd use it like I did with that other one. Feel free. Just PM me and ask first. Or Ask in a review**  
**

* * *

**

After what felt like a few hours of sleeping, Ashlen yawned as she opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She looked around the room confused for a moment before she remembered where she was, which also meant she remembered Rido's warning to stay inside the room.

"Some times I wonder if he even remembers that I'm not a little girl any and can take care of myself. I think he also forgets the fact I'm a witch so I have magic as a weapon." Ashlen spoke to herself as she climbed out of the bed.

The girl felt her stomach growl, louder then last time and she could even feel it this time. Rido had told her he'd send one of the vampires that live with him to her with some food for her. Although, Rido never told her what time he'd have that other vampire come by at.

Suddenly, as if someone had read her mind –which was possible since this was a house filled with vampire that had powers- a knock came at the door.

"Asurin-Sama, are you awake? Rido-Sama has instructed me to give you some food." A male's voice came from the other side of the door. Ashlen frowned in confusion.

'Why is he calling me Sama?' Ashlen thought to herself as she called for the male to come in. A clicking sound was heard before the door had opened. "Hay, the door was _locked?_" She asked in disbelief.

Did Rido not truest her or something? Why would he just lock her inside her room? The vampire man walked over and placed a tray of food on the side table.

"I believe he locked you in to keep you safe, Asurin-Sama. There are other vampires here that would love to feed on your blood. He trusts you, it's the other vampires he doesn't trust." The vampire man explained for Ashlen, as if he had read her mind, which was possible.

"Oh, but do you keep calling me Sama? I'm not a purblood." Ashlen asked and pointed out, really confused and needing an explanation. The male vampire frowned and sighed before he looked right at Ashlen as he spoke this time.

"No, you aren't a purblood nor are you any vampire of the kind. Although you are _very_ special to Rido-Sama so we must treat you with great respect." The man said in a very serious toned voice. His face looked like it held no other emotion than seriousness, and maybe a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, Ok then." Ashlen said frowning a little since it still seemed a little weird.

"Enjoy your food." The vampire said lowly before exiting the room. Ashlen heard another clicking sound that told her the door was being locked once again. So she was once again locked inside the room.

Sighing slightly, and rolling her eyes, Ashlen walked over to the food tray to see what it was. She smiled when she saw it was fish, _cooked_ fish, rice with soya sauce if she wanted it and a tall glass of milk for a drink.

Ashlen picked up the tray of food and walked over to the desk in the left corner so she could eat at it. Once she put the food down she walked over to the bookcase so she could read while she ate. It was something she had gotten into the habit of while she had been younger.

Once finding the right book, Ashlen went back to the desk so she could read it as she ate her food. Most people, like her parents for example, didn't know how she could eat while she also read a book. They would think the pages from the book would get all dirty with food covered finger prints as while as food itself on the book. Although, that never seem to happen.

After a small while of reading and having finished her food, Ashlen felt a pressure in her lower stomach. In other words, she had to pee. The memory of Rido telling Ashlen to stay in her room came back to her and she winced as the pressure began to get stronger.

'Fuck this. There is no way I'm going to pee myself." Ashlen snapped to herself as she walked towards the door that lead out of her room.

Of course when Ashlen tried turning the door knob it didn't move. So, talking a deep breath, she cast a spell to unlock it.

"Alohomora." She whispered and a clicking sound was heard as the door unlocked itself. Smiling to herself over her good job, Ashlen stepped out of her room and into the hallway**. (A/N: The spell said belongs to Harry Potter. I did not make it up)**

The hallway was dark as no light were on and most of the widows were covered by thick curtains so no sunlight could get inside the house. Being as quiet as she could, Ashlen made her way down the hall in the search of a bathroom.

There were many closed doors along the hall walls. Ashlen was a little nervous to open them to check for a bathroom. She knew that some of those rooms must belong to sleeping vampires and she didn't want to get herself into trouble with that. That would also mean getting into trouble with Rido since he for sure would find out.

"I really need a washroom so it'd be my day if you show me the way." Ashlen whispered a spell under her breath. Seeming to come out of no where, a small ball of light appeared and zoomed down the hall, leaving a small light trail behind it. Ashlen ran after it, being as quiet as she could as she did so.

After a sharp turn right into a new hallway, the light ball smashed into a door and disappeared. Sighing in relief and smiling, Ashlen walked up to the door to open it. Ashlen then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her silently before turning towards the toilet.

"Finally, I couldn't hold it in any longer." She said out loud to herself. She pulled down her pants and panties before sitting on the toilet and letting herself feel relieved all over again. After a few minutes, Ashlen washed her hands and left the bathroom. She then headed back to her room again before somebody would see her.

"Hay, what is a human doing in Rido-Sama's house?" A male asked from behind her. Ashlen turned to see a vampire, his eyes glowing hungrily.

"Who are you?" Ashlen asked in a strong, firm and demanding way. She was showing this vampire that she did not fear him. The vampire chuckled darkly and took a step forwards.

"You aren't in the position to ask questions, human. Though to answer your question anyways I am a loyal servant to Rido-Sama." The man said with a twisted grin.

"Stay away from me, I'm warning you." Ashlen said threatening, narrowing her eyes and holding out her arms a little as she prepared to use her magic if she had to. The vampire laughed darkly as the young witch.

"Hay, you're pretty brave for a human that is in a house of blood hungry vampires." The male seemed to mock as he took one step towards her before disappearing. Before Ashlen could even spin around to try to look around to see where the vampire went, a sharp pain from something cutting her came onto her arm.

"OWWWW." Ashlen screamed, falling forwards, holding her bleeding arm. When she feel to the ground, the palms of her hands scraped and they as well started to bleed. **(Note that she is wearing her PJs, a gray t-shirt and baggy pants)**

"Oh, your blood smells so good. I wonder if Rido-Sama would mind if I tasted you." The male vampire said, laughing nastily.

Ashlen turned her head behind her to see the vampire. His nails had blood on them from when he had cut her arm. He took slow steps towards Ashlen and the girl was so caught in shock that she temporarily forgot she had powers to protect herself.

"Actually, I do mind." A voice in front of Ashlen, yet the girl's head was still looking behind her, said. The vampire stopped his walking and looked dead scared of the vampire that has spoken.

Ashlen turned her head back in front of her to see a pissed off looking Rido. His eyes were a glowing red as his fang hung over his bottom lip. He had a horrible aura coming from him. He was also shirtless and only wearing baggy black pants. Oh yes, there was no denying that the purblood vampire was terribly angry.

**Rido's P.O.V**

Rido had been sleeping in peace when he was woken up with a loud scream; Asurin's (this is Rido's POV, Asurin will be her name) scream. He had then jumped out of bed when the scent of her blood came to his nose. He had recognized it as Ashlen's from the time he sucked from her wrist when she had been five years old.

He had then hurried through the halls, following the blood scent until he found Asurin on the ground with one of his vampire servants standing over her. The girl's arm was also bleeding along with the palms of her hands and along side her left arm. The blood on the vampire's fingers gave away what had happened.

"Oh, your blood smells so good. I wonder if Rido-Sama would mind if I tasted you." The servant vampire said, laughing nastily.

"Actually, I do mind." Rido snarled angrily, baring his fangs as his eyes turned red and they both glowed. The vampire looked at him in complete terror as Asurin shiver slightly, also sensing Rido's angry.

"RIDO-SAMA!!!!" The vampire shouted in shock, taking a few shaky steps back. Rido's glare only narrowed even more before he looked down at Ashlen. Without hesitating, he bent down and pulled Ashlen to her feet so she'd be standing next to him.

"Get out of her NOW." Rido said through his teeth before shouting the last word. He was pissed off and the bleeding girl beside him didn't help at all. It actually made things worse. The other vampire bowed before running away without saying a word.

Once the vampire was gone, Rido looked at Asurin. His look softened though only by a little. He was upset that his orders were broken, which had never happened to him before. Except when it came to Kaname. Also, at the same time he was a little confused how she got out of a room that was locked.

"Asurin, why did you disobey me and leave you room. More over how did you get out of a locked room?" Rido asked, his tone demanding yet a lot gentler then when he spoke to that other vampire.

Rido loved Asurin a lot yet at the same time he knew he had to punish her. She had disobeyed him after all and he felt like he couldn't just let her away with this. Asurin could have been killed after all. Asurin blushed as she looked away from the scary purblood.

"I had to use the washroom." She partially whispered in embarrassment. Rido's disapproved look turned into a surprised and confused one. The purblood never even thought about what if Asurin had to use the bathroom. Suddenly, he lost control of himself and began to laugh humorously.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't think about that. Though you should have said something and I would have had someone escort you there." Rido said once he got his laughing under control. He never seemed to stop staring at the cut on her arm, which little blood slowly oozed out.

Ashlen frowned at Rido's words. She didn't even think about the bathroom option last night when he was in the room with her. Now the vampire was mad at her, or that's what it seemed like before he began to laugh.

"Sorry." Asurin said quietly. She didn't want to get into a long discussion about the bathroom. The vampire sighed deeply as his face went back to being serious. "Still, you disobeyed me and nearly got hurt. I have no choice but to punish you." The vampire added as he lifted up her bleeding arm; her hands had long stopped bleeding.

Rido sniffed the blood deeply before shuttering like he had taken a whiff of cocaine. Her blood seemed like a drug to her, though in his case this _drug _was good for him. Though only if it didn't make him crazy since he had forced himself not to drink it since he met the girl. While he had drunk it a few time, the first being on her wrist with a cut. Other times was when Asurin had cut herself.

"Rido-Sama?" Asurin asked in a slightly nervous toned voice. The vampire looked away from the arm for a moment to look at the girl's face. His eyes were once again in blood lust mode.

"Stop calling me Sama."The vampire responded in a gruff toned voice. He lowered his head once again to the girl's arm. He then brought the arm a little higher before lowing his head a little more and starting to lick up the blood.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen grunted a little in surprise and disgust when Rido licked up her arm. She knew he was a vampire and the scent of her blood must have been making him hunger, along with the other vampires that could smell her blood. Though the thing that Ashlen found gross was how it felt and she was surprised since she wasn't really thinking Rido would lick her like that.

"Rido, please, stop." Ashlen nearly whimpered out. She really didn't like the feeling of the vampire's tongue trailing up her arm over and over again; it felt so disturbing. The vampire seemed to ignore Ashlen and lick a few more times before pulling his face away from her arm.

"There, now it will stop bleeding." Rido stated, his tone sounding slightly annoyed and grouchy. "Now to think of a punishment for you." The vampire said in a thoughtful way, talking more to himself rather than to Ashlen.

"Huh? I that what you just did was my punishment." Ashlen said in a shocked, confused, surprised tone. Rido smirked and chuckled sort of darkly.

"No, that was just to stop the bleeding so the other vampires wouldn't smell it. It was also making me very hungry." Rido said bluntly with a grin. Ashlen frowned as she shuttered slightly. Who knew what kind of punishment Rido would give her.

"So what do you want me to do then?" the witch girl asked in a slightly nervous tone, making Rido's grin grow a little. He chuckled darkly once again as he began to pull down the hall to somewhere her by her arm.

**Rido's P.O.V**

Rido had thought of a really good punishment that would be fun for him. It wasn't really that cruel, at least _nowhere_ near as cruel as his other punishments with other people. All his other punishment involved pain or death. Although, since Rido loved Asurin, he was going to do a simple, no pain involved, punishment.

"Rido-S, Rido, where are you taking me?" The girl question as she nearly had to run to keep up with him, and to keep her arm from getting too soar. Rido snickered as he looked back to the girl with a smirk.

"You'll see in just a few minutes, Asurin." He grinned kind of evilly. Asurin felt a cold shiver go down her back as she got a bad feeling about this.

Rido Kuran laughed shortly, liking this punishment even if it didn't already start. He finally got to the door he wanted, which was opened and walked on inside. He laughed once again at Ashlen's gasp.

**Normal P.O.V**

'No way. He wants me to stay here?!' Ashlen thought in complete embarrassment as she looked around the bed room. Rido seemed to read her thoughts since he laughed once again as he finally let go of her arm.

"I'm making you stay here for the rest of the day. This way I'll know where you are and that you aren't breaking my rules. Now, get in." The vampire said with a smirk plastered onto his lips, pointing to his bed. Ashlen frowned and shook off the comment he made and the rules since she didn't want to start talking about bathrooms again

"B..but I'm n..not tired." Ashlen stuttered in embarrassment, blushing uncontrollably. Rido smirked as he looked right into Ashlen's face.

"That doesn't matter, Asurin, a punishment is a punishment. I can give you a whole lot worse one if you want." Rido tease threatened with another grin. Ashlen pouted as she sighed deeply and raggedly.

"F..fine, I'll get in." Ashlen said as slowly made her way to Rido's bed. It smelled somewhat of man sweat, colon, and musk. Although, it kind of smelled nice to Ashlen. She slowly climbed onto the bed and scooted to the far side. Since the covers were already folded back from when Rido woke, she wasn't laying on them.

"There we go, that's a good girl." Rido said teasingly as he as well got into his bed , slipping under the covers and placing them over Ashlen's body as well. The girl said nothing out of embarrassment as she laid on her said.

Her back was facing Rido since, even though she knew he knew it and could sense it, she didn't want him to see her embarrassment. In a couple of seconds a pair of arms came up and wrapped around Ashlen's waist, pulling her closer to the vampire's chest. Ashlen blushed some more, knowing her body was touching his bare chest.

"What's wrong? Vampire got your tongue?" Rido asked from behind her, chuckling at his own joke.

**Rido's P.O.V**

Once Rido was done laughing at his little joke, he smiled softly. He hugged Asurin a little tighter against him as he yawned.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Asurin. It's not like we are both naked." The man said with a devilish grin. He felt her body heat up against his and he snickered to himself. 'Teasing her is so much fun.' He ginned to himself before yawning again. Without saying another word, the purblood vampire mad fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	42. Christmas bonus

**Christmas bonus (flashback)  
**

**

* * *

**

Ashlen Baker hummed to herself as she decorated the Christmas tree. Her parents were in the kitchen making home made eggnog and boiling water for hot chocolate. Ashlen loved her parents home made eggnog and being wizards meant they could do it much easier by magic

"Ashlen, do you want eggnog or hot chocolate?" Mr. Baker asked as he poked his head into the living room. Ashlen stopped her humming to look at her father.

"Eggnog of course." She answered with a widen grin. Mr. Baker rolled his eyes though smiled slightly, holding in a laugh.

"I shouldn't have even asked; that's always your answer. You really love the stuff." He said as he laughed. Ashlen laughed with him.

"While eggnog only comes out once a year." She pointed out with a grin. Her father shook his head.

"Ashlen, we're wizards and the stuff is home made; we can have it when ever we want." _He _pointed out. Ashlen shrugged and turned her back on him to wrap the tree in tinsel.

"But we never make it after winter and its better in winter. As for hot chocolate, you can buy and have that any time you want." She explained as she used magic to help her reach the part of the tree where she couldn't reach.

"Fine, alright, one tall glass of eggnog coming up." Her father said from behind her and she heard his walking away. Ashlen smiled to herself as she started to hum Jingle Bells.

"So how's the tree coming along?" Mr. Baker asked as he came back into the room with Ashlen's eggnog. Ashlen smiled at him and the mad gave the sixteen year old girl the glass of eggnog..

"See for yourself." She said, motioning with her hand to the tree. Her father looked over to it and smiled at it.

"Wow, you've done a good job so far." He commented and grinned. Ashlen smiled back.

"Thanks dad." Ashlen said, feeling proud of herself as her mother walked in with a glass of eggnog. She was like her daughter and loved the stuff.

"Yes, you really seemed to out do yourself " The woman commented with a smile as she put her glass on the couch's side table.

"Thanks, mom." Ashlen said happily as she gazed at her own piece of work. The tree looked perfect to her. Now all it needed was a star on top. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and all three Bakers looked towards it in confusion.

"What the? Who could be here _this _late at night?" Mrs. Baker asked as she walked to the door to answer it. As her parents were confused to who it was, Ashlen was surprised confused, knowing it could only be one person.

Although _he_ never came around when it was close to Christmas. He had explained to Ashlen before that he just really wasn't a Christmas person and so he just wanted to get through the holiday as quickly as possible. Rido would always come the day _after_ Christmas or a few days before, and even though the vampire didn't like this holiday, he'd always get her a gift.

At the front door Mrs. Baker opened the door to greet the Kuran vampire at the door, holding a wrapped gift in his hand. She looked at him in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to see him here this close to Christmas, which was only two days away.

"Rido? We weren't expecting you to come. Seeing as you never come at this time of year." The woman exclaimed in a tone that was as surprised as her look. The vampire in front of her grinned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I came today since I wont be able to make it in the following week." He replied casually and stepped into the house once the woman stepped out of the way to let him. As he started to kick off his shoes (**It's actually required to takes shoes off in a house in Japan)** the strong scent of freshly made eggnog and hot chocolate greeted him womanly.

The vampire then walked into the living room, slightly nodding his head at Mr. Baker, who was drinking hot chocolate, in hello before smiling at Ashlen.

"Good evening, Ashlen." He greeting her softly. Ashlen smiled back at the vampire.

"Good evening, Rido-Sama. How do you like the tree?" She asked, seeming to smile proudly. Rido looked at the tree and honestly couldn't care less but he smiled back nun the less.

"It's really pretty. Did you do that?" He asked, stepping closer to her. Ashlen smiled more and nodded.

"Yes I did, all by myself to. Though the star sit needs to go on top." She added with a sigh, looking up at the bare spot of the tree. Rido smirked slightly, tossing the gift onto the couch before walking over to grab the star.

"Allow me to help you with that." He said and picked the star up without waiting for an answer. He stretched one of his arms up and easily placed the star upon the tree top. Rido smiled as he brought his arm back down.

"Thank you. Now it is finished." Ashlen said, once again sounding proud as she put her hands together. Rido snickered and grinned as he looked at the teenager.

He had now known the witch girl for thirteen long human years. By now he wasn't surprised that others had found out about his engagement to her. Though if he had to blame anyone he'd blame Yuichi Michio, a younger purblood that lived with him. After all he was the first one he told and, unless they weren't as loyal as they said they were, Rido knew his servants wouldn't have said anything.

"Rido, would you like anything hot to drink?" Mrs. Baker called out and Ashlen finally noticed that she hadn't followed Rido back into the living room. Another thing she hadn't noticed was that her father had left the room, leaving her and Rido alone.

'Actually...............' Rido thought, tailing off as he gazed at Ashlen's neck while she wasn't looking with a smirk. He quickly moved behind the girl wrapping his arms around her waist. Ashlen jumped slightly in surprise since she didn't even see the vampire move. "No, I'm fine." He called as he grinned.

Ashlen turned her head to look behind her at the grinning vampire. He had a smirk on his face that told her he was up to no good. She knew since he always seemed to use that smirk before he teased her in anyway possible.

"Rido-Sama? What are you doing?" She asked even though she knew exactly what it was he was going; teasing her. She just asked out of habit and Rido's smirk narrowed as he lowered his head to her ear.

"You're mother offered me something hot to drink but I already have something." He whispered in her ear before snickering. Ashlen shuttered slightly even though this wasn't the first time Rido had done this to her.

The vampire seemed to love to tease her in pretending to suck her blood. Sometimes she blamed herself since she thought he might not do this if she didn't like him drink from her wrist when she was only five years old. Then she thinks he'd do it anyways since he's a vampire that just seemed to love teasing her.

"You're blood seems to mock me; it's so unfair." Rido whispered in her ear again and Ashlen was a little surprised to her the playful whine. She couldn't remember him doing that before. The girl could only seem to look at him as he continued to smirk, until he lightly grabbed her chin, turning it so her face would be looking in front of her again.

Ashlen couldn't keep in a gasp and couldn't stop her from flinching when she felt the vampire behind her lick slowly up her neck. Rido smirked al little wider as he chuckled softly and lowered his head to more to Ashlen's shoulder, the nap in her neck. Ashlen whimpered slightly when she felt him lick her again though he was holding onto her tightly so she move to pull away from him.

"Rido-Sama, please stop." Ashlen almost begged, fidgeting when she felt the vampire's front teeth gently pinch her skin. Yet the vampire didn't pull away, instead he started to suck on her neck as if giving it a hick.

Ashlen tried to hold in a groan though failed as one escaped her mouth. The young witch didn't know why but her head was starting to feel a little fuzzy. She felt as if she closed her eyes she'd fall asleep. Though she also had another feeling, a strong feeling of wanting him. It was strong enough to make her blush deep purple and moan. Rido snickered and finally pulled his face away from her neck.

"Did you like that, Ashlen? A lot of vampires can do that to humans when we want to be affectionate while we suck blood. It makes it less painless as well." The vampire said with a small smirk, giving the girl a tight hug before letting her go.

Ashlen continued to blush, finding it hard to make it die down. She was thinking that, once she turns the right age, Rido was going to bite her that way. It was really embarrassing since feeling that since it made her want to do things, embarrassing, over her age things. Rido say her embarrassment and chuckled.

"Sorry if I scared you, Ashlen." The vampire apologized as he ruffled her hair. Ashlen blushed a little more as she smiled softly.

"No, you didn't scare me, Rido-Sama. You just caught me off guard." She reinsured the vampire, who seemed to smile happily.

"That makes me happy." He said, lightly stroking her cheek before Mrs. Baker came into the room; carrying an arm load of gifts.

"Ah now that the tree is up we can put the presents underneath it." The woman said cheerfully as the other two looked at her. Rido eyes suddenly widened a little bit as he finally realized and/or remembered something.

"Speaking of gifts........" He vampire trailed off as he walked to the couch, picking up the colorfully wrapped gift before heading back to Ashlen. The young girl smiled gleefully as she watched him.

Every year Rido would bring her a gift, even if he never came Christmas night. So no mater when Rido came with his gift to her, she got to open it on that day. It was also a surprise to what he'd get her. He was a rich vampire so it was a _complete_ surprise for whenever he got her a gift.

"Thank you, Rido-Sama." Ashlen said, taking the gift from her before walking to the couch to sit so she can open it. Rido sat beside her, resting his arm up on the back of the couch as his other rested in his lap. When Ashlen opened the gift she gazed at a beautiful amulet necklace.

The chain was a shinny gold while the pendent was a deep green. The outside rim was covered with small gold balls. In the very middle there was a dark, shinny green jewel. Around that jewel were big, long and round beads. Around _that _were smaller beads and above that looked like a sewed in stare. ( http: .blogspot. com/_33jtChMqH7I/RhCnFSQrlVI/AAAAAAAAAHM/m77T7boNTJk/s320/Amulet%2BNecklace%2BPurse. jpg )

"Wow, that's lovely." Mrs. Baker said in awe, standing behind the couch. Rido almost turned his head behind him to glare at the woman. It was Ashlen's opinion that he wanted, not her mother's. Ashlen studied the necklace and smiled.

"It really is beautiful." Ashlen said, looking at Rido and hugging him. Rido smiled proudly, taking his arm off the couch to wrap it around Ashlen's body.

"It's called a vinko (**Made up word**) charm. When you where it, it will let other vampires know you belong to me. The y wont dare hurt you since they will know they will have to deal with me." The vampire said, smiling as he stroked the girl's hair gently. Ashlen smiled as she leaned against Rido and studied the charm any more.

She really liked this gift and she guessed what happened three years ago made him think of it. A level-E vampire had tried to attack Ashlen three years ago. She had used her magic to kill him but more came after that. They over powered Ashlen and would have killed her if Rido hadn't come to save her.

Ashlen yawned slightly as she slightly snuggled against Rido's side. It wasn't as if she was tired. Ashlen was just really relaxed and calmed. Mrs. Baker sighed, still standing behind the couch, as she walked towards the living room's exit.

"While you are welcomed to stay as late as you want, Rido. I'm going to see where my husband got to." She said before leaving the room. Rido smirked slightly as he thought he would have stay wither they said so or not. No one told him what to do after all.

The vampire looked down at Ashlen, smirking. He suddenly tightened his grip around the girl's waist and dragged her onto his lap. The girl gasped in slight surprise but smiled when Rido moved his arm to her shoulders so he could stroke her head.

"Marry Christmas, Ashlen." Rido whispered softly, enjoying the girl's body heat and rhythm of her heart beat. Ashlen smiled as she rested her head against the vampire's chest, listening to his own heart beat.

"Marry Christmas, Rido-Sama." Ashlen whispered back, closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep in comfort that Rido Kuran was with her.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	43. Chapter 39:

**Chapter 39**

**I just need to tell my readers that this story will end in about 5 or maybe 7, or less, chapters. Normally this was going to be a Rido/oc/Aido, but I guess I never gave Aido a reason to like Ashlen. So this is going to be a Rido story. Yet, I'm going to make a sequel to this story. Also, thank you everyone for your chapter ideas. I'm going to save some of them for the sequel.**

**Also, if anyone gets an idea for a chapter flash back, or dream, and you feel as if you want to _write _it, PM, or review me about it and there's a good chance I'll let you make me a chapter. I already done it before.  
**

**

* * *

**

It had been two days after Ashlen's _punishment _with Rido and the girl was now walking through the halls of the house in boredom. The purblood hadn't told the other residents about her yet, though he placed that vinko charm he had gotten her two Christmases ago on her while she had been sleeping. She smiled slightly as she rubbed the pendent in her hand.

She remembered that she had taken off the thing when she went for a shower, since she didn't like getting it wet. Yet, when Ashlen got out, she forgot to put it back on and she went to Cross Academy the next day, leaving her charm at home.

Ashlen smiled to herself as she remembered her little talk with Rido when he gave her back necklace only a couple hours ago.

_"Asurin, I'm back and I have something for you." Rido's voice came from the hall. Ashlen turned her head to see the vampire standing in front of her bedroom doorway._

_She couldn't stop herself from blushing since she couldn't stop herself from remembering Rido cuddling her the night before last. What was more embarrassing was it was in his own bed and it was so post to be a punishment._

_"What did you get, Rido-S ....... Rido?" She asked, blushing a little since she was about to call him Sama again. He had told her not to call him that but that's what she'd been calling him ever since she met him. So it was really hard to get out of the habit._

_The vampire smirked as he entered the room. Ashlen saw that one of his fists was clenched tightly, so she knew he was holding something into it. He walked over and sat on Ashlen's bed beside her._

_"This." He said as he opened his fist, showing the charm necklace he had gotten her when she was 16. (_**If this is a little confusing, leave me a review asking about this and I'll explained. Yes Ashlen is still 17**_) Ashlen gasped slightly, grabbing the charm from him to hold it in her hand._

_"You went back to my house and got this for me?" She asked though not all too surprised. Rido was always so kind to her and was full of surprises that it didn't really seem as that much as a surprise, even though it was a surprise. Rido grinned and nodded._

_"Yeah. I used the house key your parents gave me one time to unlock your house and I found it in the bathroom. I thought it will be better then explaining to the whole household that you are mine and can't touch you. Do you remember what that does?" the vampire asked, grinning as he leaned back on the bed a little, his hands behind him to keep himself up. Ashlen nodded._

_"Yes, of course I remember." Ashlen said as she put the necklace charm upon her neck. Rido smiled and leaned in his face, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she nuzzled his face._

_"That's a good girl. Now you can explore the house. The other vampires wont dare harm you." He said, kissing Ashlen's forehead before standing up. Ashlen blushed deep purple as Rido grinned teasingly evil. "Any ways, if you need me, just call my name and I'll be by your side instantly." He said before exiting the room and disappearing down the hall somewhere. _

Now Ashlen was exploring the house, which she came to find was huge; there were three stories to this house and hundreds of rooms. Lots of them, she found out were ether empty or bedroom, yet Ashlen still found some cool other rooms.

There was the main room, which opened in from outside. In the main room was a huge winding staircase leading to the second floor. Ashlen had also found a music room, with all different kinds of interments. Ashlen even found a huge library, with a second floor to it as well. She made a mental note to herself to remember how to get back there.

"Hello there." A male's voice said from behind Ashlen. The girl turned around to see a young man. She noticed that his blue eyes had a slight ring of green in them.

"Um, hello?" She asked back, unsure of the level of this vampire or of what he wanted. The man chuckled slightly as he stepped forwards.

"There's no need to feel alarmed. I'm a friend of Rido's. My name is Yuichi Michio. I'm also a purblood vampire." The vampire said, grinning as he stopped walking when he was right in front of the girl. The girl only looked up at him since he was taller than her. Yet he wasn't as tall as Rido. Ashlen only came up to Rido's shoulder. On this man she came up to the begining of his chin.

"Oh. While I'm Ashlen." She said back, greeting herself to the vampire. Yuichi smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the closest wall.

"Yes, I know who you are. Rido has spoken of you to me many times before; you are his bride to be. It's a shame you are seeming to go through with this even after the horrible thing he did to your parents." The male said, seeming to grin evilly as Ashlen looked confused.

**Yuichi Michio P.O.V**

Yuichi smirked at the girl as she looked confused. He knew Rido erased her memory of him killing her parents. Though not just that; he gave her a false memory of how they died and also erased and/or altered every memory that was bad about the older purblood. Unluckily for Yuichi, that also meant the nightmare he made the girl have. So he had to try to give her her memory back and then he could have her to himself.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked in confusion. Yuichi smirked more and took one more step in front of her, bending his head down to look her in the eyes. He could fell the magic of the charm saying; property of a vampire, stay away, but he only ignored it as he whispered into the girl's ear.

"My, Rido must have done a good job with erasing your memories; you can't remember the true thing that happened to your parents. Tell me something, how did Rido tell you how your parents died?" He asked in a whispered as he smirked evilly. The girl took a few steps back so she could look the vampire in his face.

"What are you talking about? He told me they died in a car crash." She said with a frown. Yuichi smirked some more, standing up straight as he crossed his arms once more.

'So that's what he told her? Come on, that's much too common .............. which might be why she believed him' The purblood thought to himself as he grinned at the girl. "Would you like me to tell you the truth?" He asked, looking so evil right then that it made the girl shutter.

"Um, I don't know about that." She said , sounding nervous. Yuichi could tell she didn't trust him but he kept smiling. He wanted her a lot. She _was _the girl that brought out a side _no one_ had ever seen before. This Ashlen girl had to be special; and tasty.

"What? You don't trust me? Or is it that you are scared to know the truth." The vampire asked with a wide smirk, making Ashlen shudder again.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen looked up at the purblood vampire frowning. There was something about him that just scared her and she could feel a really bad aura coming from him. Also now that he was talking about Rido, saying that he had something to do with her parent's deaths, while she just didn't want to believe it.

"No, no I don't. Leave me alone." Ashlen said bluntly and bravely. She had just about enough of this vampire; the charm she was wearing was so post to keep him back though it was ether not working, it didn't work on purblood vampires, or he was ignoring it.

Yuichi's eyes narrowed a little but he did not go away. In fact, he got a little closer before bring his face to hers once again. Ashlen grabbed her necklace in her hand, and thought for Rido.

"Don't think you, a simple young witch, can tell me, a powerful purblood vampire, what to do girl. I'm just trying to tell the truth about Rido. Those rumors you hear about him being evil? They are ....." The vampire started but trail off when an angry aura was felt.

"_How dare you, Yuich!!!"_ Rido said angrily. Ashlen spun around to see the other purblood looking angry. His eyes were in blood lust mode while his fangs were long and hanging over his bottom lip. He grabbed Ashlen's shoulder and pulled her to his side. The other purblood only seemed to smirk, making Rido glare even more.

"You bastard. I told you to stay away from her. I'll give you to the count of five to get out of here or I'll rip out your throat." Rido threatened in a tone that terrified Ashlen. The other vampire rolled his eyes and left without saying a word, though flashed Ashlen a grin.

Once Yuichi was gone, she sense Rido slowly calming. She looked up at his face to see him looking at her.

"Sorry about him, Asurin. I should have expected him to do something like that. I'll be taking care of him later." He said, his voice gentle yet angry. Ashlen frowned at him.

"You wont _kill _him, will you?" She asked slowly and nervously. Rido looked at her with a sight from before sighing.

"No, but he will get an punishment. Now, it's really late; it's time for you to sleep." Rido said and placed his arm over Ashlen's shoulders to lead her to her room. The girl sighed deeply and looked behind her to the way the other vampire went.

'So the rumors might be true? And why did he mention my parents?' She thought to herself as she looked back in front of herself. She sighed once more as she decided to talk to Rido about it once she was rested up from sleeping.

**

* * *

**

Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	44. Chapter 40:

**Chapter 40**

**thank you everyone for your chapter ideas. I'm going to save some of them for the sequel.**

**Also, if anyone gets an idea for a chapter flash back, or dream, and you feel as if you want to _write _it, PM, or review me about it and there's a good chance I'll let you make me a chapter. I already done it before.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rido's P.O.V**

Rido Kuran walked out of Yuichi Michio's room with an angry glare on his face. He was still pissed off by what the younger purblood did and he was even more pissed off with what reason the younger man had.

**~Flash back~ **

_"You _bastard! _I though I told you to stay away from Asurin." Rido shouted at the other vampire. He had just barged into the room after having taken Asurin back to her room._ _The younger looked at Rido with a bored excretion on his face._

_"You really think I'd just listen to you like I was one of your mindless servants, Rido? Have you already forgotten that I'm also a purblood?" The man said and his bored look slowly turned into a smirk. Rido glared more and got even closer to Yuichi._

_"I don't give a fuck what level of vampire you are. Asurin is **my** girl. If you can't stay away from her I'll have you cut off your hands." He snarled, his fangs barred and both of his eyes blood red. Yuichi smirked evilly, his own eyes blood red._

_"Cut off me hands? Are you sure you wouldn't rather kill me?" Yuichi said in a mocking matter. Rido seemed to get angrier as his hand shot for the other man's throat._

_"You damn well know I would. I would love to rip out your heart. To throw it to a group of Level-Es and watch them eat it." Rido snarled evilly, bring his face close to Yuichi and breathing his hot breath on him. Yuichi's eyes glared but he had a twisted smile on his lips._

_"While, go ahead and try it. Nothing is really stopping you. Then again nothing is stopping **me** from killing **you.**" The young man said in a smug tone. Rido glared sharper, his eyes seeming to glow even a brighter red. He growled angrily as he yanked his hand away._

_"Why do you bother her when you know she is mine?!" Rido growled angrily through his teeth and fangs. Yuichi smirked and crossed her arms._

_"Any vampire, no, person on this earth would be interested in the girl that had warmed the heart of Rido Kuran even a little. What about it is about her that you like exactly, Rido?" Yuichi asked in a sly voice, taking a few steps back from the other vampire. The older vampire narrowed his eyes to a dangerous point but he couldn't help but think of the reasons._

_She was always so kind to him and she never showed any fear for him. He knew she loved him since she had given him the uncle title when she was about seven years old. So it meant it was a family like love but still love. Of course he was also attracted to Asurin's witch power and blood. Well, there were plenty of reasons to why Rido loved Asurin, but he felt it was none of Yuichi's business to know._

_"You didn't give me a real answer, Yuichi. What do you want with Asurin?" Rido demanded in another snarled. The other vampire smirked evilly._

_"Like I said, she's interesting. Plus, I wonder what the blood of a witch tastes likes.' He said evilly, licking his top lip. Rido glared more and pounced at Yuichi bit the younger man laughed evilly and jumped out of the way._

_"My, you're testy, Rido. You asked me a question and I answered." Yuichi teased and Rido got more angry. Rido was so angry that it wouldn't be a surprise if the whole house was scared._

_"I want you out of my house." He snarled, trying to keep his calm since he promised his girl he wouldn't kill the man. Yuichi looked fake hurt._

_"Aw, but Rido, you know I have no where else to go." He said with a fake pout. The older purblood snorted in a scuff._

_"That's not my problem. Just get out of here. I'll give you a few hours then you need to be out of here." Rido snapped, waving his arm in the air as if to make it final. Rido turned around and marched out of the room, ignoring the angered glare the younger purblood was giving him._

**~End Flashback~**

So know Rido was walking down the hall that lead to his study to look over some old notes he had from before he met Ashlen. He sighed deeply as he sat at his desk chair. He was still so angry that his fingers ripped through the paper.

'Fuck that Yuichi. Who does he think he is?' he thought to himself as he read the papers. It was about plains to get Yuki from his siblings. He chuckled slightly as he crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. He had no interest in getting Yuki anymore. He was perfectly happy with Asurin.

At the thought of the young girl, Rido felt his fangs grow longer and his eyes, well, blue eye, turned and glowed red. He was starting to lust over her worse and worse ever day. He knew there was no why he was going to wait until Asurin was 23 to turn her. Besides, he loved her now and having a young bride would mean she'd be easier to control and train in the ways of the vampire.

"Lets just see how much longer I can hold back." Rido said to himself, leaning back in his seat and putting his hands together like a mad doctor. He was just interested to see how much longer he could control himself. Plus, the longer you want for something, the sweeter it will be when you finally get it.

**

* * *

**Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	45. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**thank you everyone for your chapter ideas. I'm going to save some of them for the sequel.**

**There is only going to be one more chapter after this; unless someone gives me an idea or I get an idea  
**

**

* * *

**

**~Flashback~  
**

_A young purblood vampire man by the name of Yuichi Michio stood above a coffin and grinned down at the 'sleeping' person inside; Rido Kurna. The older vampire looked torn up, some sink completely missing in showing skeleton fingers._

"_While, the mighty Rido Kuran had fallen to this level. Don't worry though, I'm here to help you get back to the top." Yuichi talked to the man he knew wouldn't respond back. _

_The young purblood knelt onto the ground to get himself closer to the older purblood. He bit deeply into his wrist, letting go to put the now bleeding wrist over the 'sleeping' vampire's mouth. Some drops slide off Yuichi's skin and onto Rido's lips. Yuichi was sure he saw Rido's lips twitch and he smirked._

"_My, are you hungry, dear Rido? It's been about five years since you've eaten, hasn't it?" Yuichi snickered to the past out vampire as he lowered his wrist to Rido's lips, using his free hand to part them open before placing his cut in Rido's mouth._

_Instantly Yuichi felt the suction of Rido's lips on his wrist and the young man grinned evilly. It seemed even in the coma, Rido had enough strength and will to drink when he tasted it._

_"That's right, Rido, drink up, become whole again. Then you'll have no choice but to help me in return." The young purblood snickered evilly as he watched the older man drink even though he wasn't awake. _

_After about half an hour of getting his blood sucked, Yuichi yanked his wrist away before he could get himself drained. He licked the remaining blood clean off his wrist as he grinned down at the slowly healing older purblood. He could swear Rido's lips were twitching into an annoyed frown; having had his blood meal taken away from him._

_"While, only a few more days of this and you'll be all healed and ready to wake." Yuichi whispered as he snickered, leaving the room to recover from his blood lust._

**~Two weeks later~**

_Yuichi gave Rido his blood for the last time. This time, unlike other times Rido gripped the back of Yuichi's wrist, gripping tight so that the younger man couldn't pull away until Rido took what he wanted. Another thing was that Rido's eyes were finally opened and he was sitting up as he drank. All of his body was healed; no longer where his fingers skeleton like. _

_Finally, Rido let go of Yuichi's wrist, wiping the blood off his lips to glare at the other vampire. He had no idea who this vampire was and could only tell he was a purblood from the taste of he's blood._

_"Who are you?" Rido demanded as he stood up and got out of his coffin; the thing was really uncomfortable and he only used it when he possessed someone to hide his true body or to heal himself. The younger vampire grinned proudly._

_"I am Yuichi Michio, purblood." He said as he offered a small bow, though not really out of respect; it was more of a mocking, teasing bow. Rido raised an eyebrow and managed a small smirk._

_"You mean the same Yuichi Michio that's family power to control the mind of others? To crate images and even dreams? That murdered his entire family?" He asked, sounding amused. For a response, Yuichi smirked evilly and slowly licked his lips. He then place a hand over his heart but slowly dragged it down to his stomach._

_"They will forever live on inside of me." He said, snickering as he patted his stomach a little. Rido crossed his arms as he leaned back against a wall._

_"Why did you heal me? And how long has it been?" Rido asked, once again looking annoyed._

_"it's been only a little over five years and I helped you since I want something from you. You see, since I murdered my family, both hunters and the council is looking for me. I need somewhere to lay low for a while........" He said and trailed off, figuring Rido would catch on. The older male sighed, rubbing his forehead. _

_"And you want to stay with me, am I correct?" He asked, staring at Yuichi with his different colored eyes. The younger man nodded his head as he grinned._

_"Of course. I heard that you are really good at hiding from the vampire hunters and the council and I need to get them off my back for a while." Yuichi said with a boredish shrug. Rido sighed deeply and leaned off the wall._

_"Before I decide anything, I need to eat." Rido declared, walking to the door that left the basement dungeon that was his home. Yuichi rolled his eyes and followed the older purblood upstairs, who seemed to be calling a group of his servants to him so he could feed._

**~Three days later~**

_Rido was still very hungry, yet not as hungry he had been the day(night) he had woken up. He buried his face into a Level-C woman, taking her blood in big gulps. He had decided to let the other vampire stay after all; besides there was no harm in that._

_"Rido, I have some news you'd have really interesting." Yuichi announced as he entered the study room without knocking first. Rido glared at Yuichi for interrupting his meal, even though the girl turned to sand in his arms._

_"What is it, Yuichi?" He asked, not hesitating to show how annoyed he was. The younger vampire held out a note to him. _

_"Read this; it was just delivered." The younger vampire ordered, getting a sharp glare from Rido. The older vampire hated being told what to do but he grabbed the note from Yuichi anyways and read it. _

_As Rido read the letter, an eyebrow rose in confusion. He narrowed his eyes at the letter to see if he was reading it wrong and he wasn't. A wizard family really wanted to see him to talk to him about their young daughter._

_"What the.........." Rido muttered to himself, as he stared at the note some more. Yuichi saw the look and smiled._

_"How wonderful, right? I mean when do you even get the chance to meet wizards in person? I heard their blood is even better then humans." Yuichi said with a lick of his lips. Rido glared at him once more. _

_"So you read the letter before me?" He demanded angrily and stood up. The younger purblood only nodded, showing clearly that he wasn't scared._

_"So? I was curious. At least I gave it to you." Yuichi said with a shrug and yawn, showing he didn't feel threatened. Rido shot one more glare at the other purblood before he looked at the note again. _

_Rido read the note over once more before he looked at the address. It wasn't too far from where he was now. With his purblood vampire speed he could get there in only twenty minutes by walking._

_'Maybe I will go. Wizard blood will for sure calm my thirst. Or if they are as powerful as they say they where, I might get something out of this.' He thought to himself as a sick smile coated his lips as he laughed quietly to himself._

_"I'm going to go." Rido annoyed, tossing the note to the ground as he marched out of his study room._

_"Bring some back for me." Yuichi called out from behind Rido and laughed evilly. The older purblood rolled his eyes as he left the house and made his way to meet the Bakers._

**~End Flashback~**

**Rido's P.O.V**

Rido couldn't hold it in anymore. It had been two weeks since he had brought Asurin to his house and his blood lust was worse then ever. If he didn't do something soon, he'd lose his mind and attack her. The only thing he was grateful for was that Yuichi had left his house.

Rido slowly made his way to Asurin's room, how he'd know she'd be sleeping. It was for the best she'd be sleeping anyways. What he was going to do was probably going to scare her as while as hurt. If she was asleep then the pain would be dulled and she wouldn't even knew what happened until she woke up a vampire.

Rido entered Asurin's room as silent as a leaf in the wind. He gazed upon her sleeping body under the covers. Rido kept a straight face as he stepped up to the bed, climbing onto it before crawling over to the sleeping witch. He lowered his hands to carefully pick up his girl to hold her in his arms.........

**

* * *

**Hay, I'm still taking offers for chapter and flash back ideas. As you can see below I already used some. Also, as it says above, if you want, you can right me a chapter and I will use it in the chapter, even if it has to be a bonus chapter.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


	46. Chapter 42: The End

**Chapter 42**

**thank you everyone for your chapter ideas. I'm going to save some of them for the sequel.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen started to wake up to a strange feeling in her body. There was a small pain coursing through her chest and throat, which also felt really dry, but all she could think about was how cold, yet somehow warm, her body was. Then she felt it; a sucking, licking feeling on her throat.

Ashlen groaned deeply as she tried to get her eyes opened. She managed to open them a tiny bit and everything turned out burry. Yet, she still saw and knew enough to know she was having her blood sucked and this time it was for real; she was not being teased.

"R.....Rido-Sa....Sama." Ashlen gasped out, wincing as a small pain shot down her as she talked. The hand that held her head went through her hair in a soothing matter while the arm around her waist pulled Ashlen closer to the vampire that continued drinking her blood.

Still Ashlen felt the vampire drink and her hand came up to grip the purblood's shoulder. She became to gasp heavily as her throat felt more dry and scratchy and she knew what was wrong. Since Rido did bite her, Ashlen was now turning into a vampire herself and was now thirsty for blood.

She found it a little upsetting that the vampire bit her while she was asleep, as well as about six years too early. She would have also been scared if the purblood wasn't being gentle with her. She also knew Rido must have been suffering from not having her blood until now from the greety way he was sucking her blood.

Finally, Rido let go of Ashlen's neck and pulled away, Ashlen looked up to watch him lick his face dream of her blood. The man stared down into Ashlen's, his own really soft as he gently pushed Ashlen onto her back as he removed the hand that held her head.

"Rido-Sama?" Ashlen asked nervously, now pinned under him as he using his one arm and knees to keep himself from squeesing her.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Sama, Asurin. Now, relax; I will not harm you." His voice was calm, soft and gentle. It was like the times she was depressed about something and he needed her to calm down and cheer up. He used his one hand that wasn't holding himself up to slightly open a vein in his neck. "Drink, Asurin." Rido said and it was an order.

**Rido's P.O.V**

As if she were hypnotized by his voice, Asurin leaned up, wrapping her arms around the purblood's neck to help herself balance as she licked the blood that rolled down the man's neck. Rido grunted softly and used his free arm to help Asurin by holding her back to help her stay up. Suddenly, somehow, Rido ending up on the bed while Asurin sat on his chest, looking at him with her eyes now blood red.

Rido blinked a couple times as he looked up at the young newly turned vampire girl. He was surprised at the girl's sudden speed and strength. Few seconds later Rido's confused look turned into a grin and he tilted his head a little so Asurin could get a better view of it.

"It's alright, Asurin; do what you need to do." He said to the girl he knew was thirsty.

Asurin could only seem to stare at the blood rolling down the vampire man's neck for a second before she slide her body back a little so she could lay on top of him in a more comfortable position as she licked his neck once more. Then, baring her new fangs, she slowly bit into his neck, letting the blood gush into her mouth.

"That's a good girl." Rido soothed after a small grunt. The male vampire brought his arms up and he hugged Asurin around her waist to hold her close to him. He felt his heart heat up warmly and he felt happy and content. The only other times someone had even drunk his blood was Juri when she just got her fangs and thirst for blood. But now, being bitten by someone that loved you; now that was completely different.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen felt tears roll down her face as she drank Rido's blood. It seemed weird but when she tasted the blood she could feel a wave of warmth, of love. Yet, she could also hear voices and she got back a memory that she didn't know that she forgot until now.

Rido had lied to her. Her parents weren't killed in a car crash; they were killed by Rido. Rido had murdered her parents when they wouldn't do what he wanted. Even if she didn't see hte murders, the screams of her parents echoed through her mind.

"Asurin? What's wrong?" Rido's gently voice asked as a sudden thumb came up, wipping away her tears. Ashlen lifted her head from the purblood's neck, which seemed to heal within seconds, and looked him in the face.

"You killed my parents." She stated, more tears rolling down her face as she felt her heart start to snap. A sad frown came onto Rido's face and before Ashlen could move even the tiniest bit, the male vampire had moved so he was now pinning her to the bed.

**Rido's P.O.V**

'Damn it, she got her memory back. I can't let her fear me again.' Rido thought as he moved Asurin off him so he could pin her under him. Without a second word, the male purblood leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's lips.

Asurin's eye widened in surprise and Rido could tell it was becuase she didn't expect him to do this. He smiled gently and closed his eyes as he continued to kiss the girl, raising one of his hands to stroke her face.

"I love you, Asurin, and I'm not going to lose you like I lost Juri. I wont let anyone tell me I can't have you." Rido said once he pulled his face away from Asurin's. The male vampire's voice was a bit harsh and shaky and he instintly remembered the vampire boy that was in Asurin's dorm room.

"Rido...................." Asurin whispered, clearly surprised and confused by the purblood's actions. The purblood ignored her and his body shook a bit.

"I wont let any other man get you, not even that blond boy. You belong to me, Asurin, no one else." he said with a hateful look and making Asurin shutter.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Aido............... Aido is only my friend; he's my tutor." Ashlen spoke up bravily despite her slight fear for Rido right now. The vampire looked her in the face, into her eyes and Ashlen found that she couldn't look away.

"Aido? So he is the Aido's only son? Hmmmm." Rido said thoughtfully, trailling off in thought. "Are you sure that's all he is to you? If that's all he is to you why was he in your room?" Rido asked with raised eyebrows while his eyes were narrowed.

It was easy to tell that Rido was upset and somewhat jealous. Even if the vampire confused to loving her, Ashlen was still nervous and a bit scared. When her parents wouldn't give her to the vampire he had killed them through anger. So what was stopping him from killing Aido if Rido thought that there was something going on between her and him?

"All he is is my friend and tutor. He was in my room since he was comforting me since I was sad and scared." Ashlen said, tilting her head to the side as she let some new tears spill out of her eyes.

Memory after memory of fearing Rido came back in a blink of an eye. Even if it was fourteen days for forgetting all about them, Ashlen felt a pain of hurt and betrayal in her heart. Although, those were mixed with another feeling; forgiveness and love.

A frown came onto Rido's face and his eyes softened. He let go of Ashlen's shoulders, which he had being pushing down on to pin her down, and sat up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. You should know that I will never porously hurt you." The purblood said as he climbed off the girl to let her sit up. Ashlen did just that and frowned, becoming thoughtful.

"Rido, tell me the truth. When you first met me and my family, what did you plan to do to us?" Ashlen demanded in a strong stern tone voice, making Rido smirk.

**Rido's P.O.V**

'While, I guess my attitude rubbed off on her after all.' Rido thought to himself as he snickered. He normally hated being ordered around and told what to do yet, since it was Asurin; he was somewhat OK with it.

"You really want me to tell you?" He asked as he bent his head towards her face, blowing his warm, blood stench breath on her skin. He chuckled softly when the girl shivered slightly and goosebumps appeared on her skin.

"Yes." Asurin answered without hesitation, causing Rido to grin and bring his face even closer.

"Alright then. When I first heard of your family, I wanted to eat you, to take advantage of your wizard powers. You see, that same day I first met you I had woken from a five year coma three days ago. Yet, when I then met you, I decided to wait a few years to sink my fangs into your splendid skin. I had never thought that I'd fall in love." Rido answered bluntly, flicking Asurin's earlobe with his tongue. The girl shivered and Rido grinned as he chuckled.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen shuttered mentally when Rido told her that he had first planed on eating her and her parents before she shivered when Rido's tongue licked across her earlobe.

'While, I guess he got what he wanted. My family's wizard blood and myself. I'm now a vampire; he bit me much too early.' Ashlen thought to herself as a strange calmness came over her.

It might have seemed wrong and kind of gross at the time, but Ashlen found herself loving the vampire man in front of her. She was only seventeen and he was ............ while she never asked but he was really _old_, at least in his early thirties in vampire years and she had no idea how old in human. A part of her didn't _want_ to know.

Ashlen, not even thinking over what she was doing, got up on her knees and, crawling closer to the purblood male, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. A warm smile coated the girl's face as a warm feeling went through her. She had missed hugging him, even if he had hugged her the other day.

"I guess I've been forgiven." Rido said after a moment of slight shock of surprise. A second later, Rido's arms went around her waist. "I really do love you and I'll let no one take you away from me." The vampire said, his voice soft, happy, sad, and angry all at the same time.

Being gentle, Ashlen felt Rido laid the both of them on the bed. While his head rested on the pillow, Ashlen's head rested on his shoulder. Sighing, Ashlen decided to ask what was on her mind.

"Rido? ................... how old are you? In human years?" Ashlen asked after a slight hesitation. Rido laughed as if he had just amused her.

"3,942." **(Not really but at least over 3000 years old. What to know how I know? PM/Review me, asking and I'll tell you) **Rido answered bluntly once again, grinning. "Do you have a problem with that?" He asked and turned his head to look at Ashlen's face, which looked surprised.

"No, I was just wondering." Ashlen thought once she shook off her slight shock. 'Man that's old; how would a body survive that long?' Ashlen thought to herself which was answered by Rido chuckling.

"Blood. As long as we drink blood our bodies can live a really long time. Blood isn't just to quench our thirst. It's to keep us healthy." Rido answered and Ashlen's cheeks turned red. She had forgotten that the male vampire could read minds.

'Erm, Sorry." She apologized for her rude thoughts softly which got Rido to smile.

"Don't be; you had a right to know. Now, get lots of sleep. You're life as a vampire starts right now." Rido responded, tightening his grip on Ashlen, holding her tighter to him. "Sleep, Asurin, and never leave me." Rido added a soft demand. Ashlen sighed softly, closing her eyes and falling asleep peacefully against the male vampire known as Rido Kuran.

**

* * *

**OK that is the end of the story, yet there will be a sequel. The names below are the people that gave me chapter ideas that I used.

**Chapter 9:**KanamesKitti,** Chapter 11:** xiloveanime01x,** Chapter 14:**crystalgardian **Chapter 23:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona **Chapter 24: WRITTEN By** Childoftime15 C**hapter 25:**JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona


End file.
